<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Father's Woes And His Children's Happiness by BlairPine, Squiped_Max</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222704">A Father's Woes And His Children's Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairPine/pseuds/BlairPine'>BlairPine</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiped_Max/pseuds/Squiped_Max'>Squiped_Max</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Brothers, Children, DreamSMP - Freeform, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, SleepyBoysInc - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairPine/pseuds/BlairPine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiped_Max/pseuds/Squiped_Max</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A father's  worry for his children.<br/>A brother's concern.<br/>A friend's interest.<br/>A fracture in a family.<br/>A war that sparks the future.</p><p>Spoilers for the Dream SMP season one finale. (Nov. 16th)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Content Warnings for this chapter: Death, blood, loss of a child</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil stared at his son as he looked out at the town. Well, what once was a city, a country even, was now mounds of ash and rubble. Firework sparks flew through the air as a distant figure, was that Techno? Launched them out of a crossbow. </p><p>Wilbur drew in a deep breath of the ash filled air. “MY L’MANBURG PHIL, IF I CAN’T HAVE IT NO ONE CAN!” He shouted out, his voice loud over the explosion and screams from below. </p><p>It broke Phil’s heart to see him like this, happy over the destruction of a country he had built. Happy over the destruction of his son’s home. </p><p>“MY UNFINISHED SYMPHONY, FOREVER UNFINISHED!” </p><p>He was rambling now, wringing his hands and pacing back and forth. His long, ratty coat swished behind him, stirring up some dust behind him.</p><p>Then his mannerism changed, and he walked over to him. His shoes echoed on the stone walls. Wilbur was close enough to see the way his exile had treated him now. His hair was longer, more tangled and obscuring one of his eyes. Small stones fell on his head. He was covered in ash and dust. Phil wanted to brush off the wear on his clothes, to draw his son a bath and to get him a warm meal. To be a father to him again.</p><p>But the next words he said shattered that wish of Phil’s. “Phil kill me,” Tears were streaming down his face and he quickly wiped them away. “Phil kill me, kill me Phil.” He repeated, unstrapping a sword from his belt and throwing it at his feet. </p><p>Phil stared at it, now tears streaked his face, washing away the debris that had stuck there. </p><p>“You’re my son!” He cried out.</p><p>Why was he asking him to do this? To commit filicide? </p><p>Wilbur leaned over and grabbed Phil by the collar of his shirt. “Kill me.” He hissed.</p><p>Phil noticed that his voice was cracking, his hands shaking as they gripped his clothes. He wasn’t asking, Phil realised. He was begging him to kill him. </p><p>He closed his eyes, hand reaching for the sword that he had been given. He opened his eyes again and plunged the blade into Wilbur’s chest. Blood, the colour of the deepest rubies and warm as the summer sun came pouring out. It dripped onto the blade, falling down onto Phil’s hands. It seeped into his jacket, onto his shirt and pants as his dying son fell onto his chest.</p><p>“Thank you” He whispered. It was so quiet that it was hard to hear over the chaos and violence that was going on outside.</p><p>But he ignored that, ignored everything that was going on in the outside world as his child died in his arms. Wilbur was leaning against him in a way that if there was no blood or sword impaled in his gut, he could have been sleeping. </p><p>The last glimmer of light faded out of his eye, and he slumped over in a devastatingly final way. Phil sobbed as he held onto his son, the warmth quickly receding from his body. He clung to his clothing, a scream trapped in his throat. Maybe he wanted this, maybe Wilbur had thought this was for the best but he didn’t believe that. Not while covered in his blood. </p><p>He could’ve sat there forever, crying over the body of his child as the blood dried on his hands. But despite what he wished, a war was still going on and people started to look over to see what had happened. To see the disgraced leader dead and his father holding a bloodied sword and body. If they hadn’t looked over, their faces full of horror and in a select few, despair, Phil would’ve stayed there forever. </p><p>Listening to the phantom noises of a guitar and a child’s laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Music Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur spends the day with his brother.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No content warnings this chapter.</p><p>Hope you're having a good day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tommy wait uuuppp!” Wilbur complained, stopping for a second to take in a breath. </p><p>Tommy, already at the ladder that dangled out of the tree, called back, “Never!” Before starting to climb up.</p><p>Wilbur grumbled to himself before also starting the climb up the rickety ladder. He sucked in the breath as the wind swayed it back and forth. </p><p>“Don’t look down, don’t look down.” He told himself, knuckles turning white as he reached the top of the ladder and pulled himself over the treehouse. He collapsed to the floor with a sigh of relief. Tommy was already looking through the chest they had painstakingly lugged up the treehouse. Of course, with the help of Phil and Techno. He pulled out what he had been looking for. A battered old music box, the case scratched and dented in places but the gears inside were in perfect shape.</p><p>“How did you run all the way here and still have energy?” He wondered out loud. </p><p>He was older than Tommy by a fair three years, yet even though he was bigger he had never won a race against his younger brother. It was infuriating. </p><p>“Maybe I’m just cooler than you.” Tommy stated.</p><p>Wilbur snorted and punched him gently in the arm, and Tommy fell to the floor cackling. Wilbur sat down too and once they stopped laughing he reached over and wound up the music box. Tommy sat up instantly and the two listened intently. The familiar song filled the room, the upbeat clicking and tune making them both smile.</p><p>They had found the box while out on a fishing trip with Techno and Philza. A family trip, their dad had called it, a time to get outside and see the world. Wilbur had found it quite boring in his opinion, but while the other two had been trying to unhook a fish or something, he and Tommy had dug in the sand. They had found something shiny buried about a foot deep in the dry sand, the music box. Wilbur had wanted to show it to Dad and their other brother, but Tommy had told him not to. </p><p>“It can be our little secret!” He had smiling so brightly it had been impossible to say no. </p><p>Now he was glad they hadn’t told the others about their treasure. It was nice to have a secret of their own.</p><p>The song’s last notes played out, a high pitched bing signaling the end of the song. Wilbur gently picked up the box, it was nearly as big as both his hands put together. He carefully put it back in the chest, making sure nothing would fall on top of it and break it into pieces. </p><p>The treehouse suddenly felt a little bit too quiet without the song floating through the room. Tommy sat cross legged on the rough wooden floor, blinking up at him. They stared at each other in silence for a while, unsure of what to do next.</p><p>“I made a friend yesterday.” Tommy blurted out.</p><p>Wilbur sat down next to him, “Where?” He asked.</p><p>“Out in the woods, that direction.” He pointed to the west, “I was wandering around and I found a friend!” He beamed up at Wilbur.</p><p>Now he was confused, “He was in the woods?” </p><p>“Yep!” Came the other’s cheerful reply. He looked down at the golden pocket clock that Phil had given him for his birthday. “I actually agreed to meet him soon.” He moved to climb down the ladder. </p><p>“Tell Dad I’ll be late for dinner!” Tommy called, already halfway down the rungs. </p><p>As soon as his feet touched the ground, he was running into the forest, swallowed up by the trees. </p><p>Wilbur tugged on his sleeve nervously as he looked at the treeline that had engulfed his brother. Tommy did this a lot, running to undisclosed locations or areas and stumbling long after sunset. But he almost always came back unscathed, so Phil hasn’t talked to him about it yet. Still, he couldn’t help but worry.</p><p>He broke out of his thoughts when he noticed the sun was getting dangerously low in the sky. He scrambled as fast as he safely could out of the treehouse. A worn grass path, padded down from many years of people walking through it poked through the trees. Lanterns placed in the ground began to light up as he ran through the path to a clearing. After untangling himself from a branch that had snagged in his shirt, he stepped properly into it.</p><p> A bubbling pond with an abandoned pail of water sitting next to it sat next to a rustic spruce cottage. Smoke rose out of its chimney and a lantern was lit and let out on the porch. Already moths were swarming around the flame in its centre.</p><p>Wilbur felt a sharp sting on his arm and wildly shook it out as a mosquito flew away. He rubbed his arm and walked faster up the porch, and into his house. The door swung shut behind him with a loud click. <br/>Techno, who was sitting down at the table, looked up for a second when he came in before going back to what he was doing before. A box of worn crayons, a quill and some ink told Wilbur that he was drawing. That and the loud scribbling noises. </p><p>Their dad was throwing some ingredients into a large iron pot and loudly chopping up some sort of meat. </p><p>“Where’s Tommy?” He said without even turning from his cooking. </p><p>“How’d you know it was me?” Wilbur asked, dodging the question as he took off his shoes and put them next to the door.</p><p>“If you were Tommy it would be a lot louder in here, starting about five seconds ago.” Now he did turn around, his face filled with a gentle concern, “Where is he?” He asked kindly.</p><p>Wilbur swallowed and said, “He went into the west wood, he said he was meeting a friend.” He shrugged, as if this still didn’t worry him. “He said he’d be late for dinner, too.” He added.</p><p>He took his seat next to Techno, who was still drawing...something. He squinted, was that, meant to be blood he was adding? He scooted his chair farther away from his twin, who ignored him. </p><p>Phil sighed and threw the meat into the pot. There was a sizzling noise, then it calmed down back to a quiet bubble. “I’ll save his portion then.” He said, dousing the fire underneath the pot and getting out three bowls and spoons.</p><p>Techno stopped his furious scribbling, and moved the quill, paper and crayons aside.</p><p>Three bowls of stew were served and the group began to eat. Wilbur hadn’t noticed how hungry he was, and practically inhaled his food. It was a little watery, but at least still time it had seasoning. While he was eating, he saw Phil looking at the clock with a worried expression. It was getting quite late, the sun had long since set and Tommy showed no signs of appearing.</p><p>Techno noticed this and too, and said to him, “He’ll be okay, he knows to stay on the lit path.”</p><p>Wilbur nodded, pretending he didn’t hear the waver in his voice. He was worried too. </p><p>Phil’s gaze snapped back from the clock back to the two of them. He smiled, but it was strained. “You’re right, head up to bed. I’ll wait for him.”</p><p>They nodded, heading up the stairs, Techno first and Wilbur close behind him. When he glanced back at his father, he was looking out at the porch, hands clasped together. </p><p>The two twins shared a room, and instead of dividing it in half to decide their share, which might’ve made more sense, they had a different system. They decided that anything in the room left out for a period of time belonged to them both, excluding their beds and their “personal chests”. This is how they often ended up in arguments over objects that hadn’t meant to be left out, or something that had been left out that the other wanted to own. One of these objects was still laying on the floor, and they both avoided it, instead heading to their separate beds. </p><p>Techno closed the door and Wilbur flopped on the woolen covers. “I’m worried about Tommy.” He said, staring up at the ceiling.”</p><p>He saw Techno sit down on his bed out of the corner of his eyes. “Me too.” He replied.</p><p>He looked out of the glass paned window, the one that looked out on the western wood. “He’ll be okay though, he always is.” </p><p>Wilbur again picked up at the tremor that layered his voice. “Let’s go to bed.” He suggested, “He’ll be back in the morning.” His statement had a hope that he didn’t fully believe.</p><p>Techno nodded and reached over to flip the light switch on his side of his room, Wilbur did the same. </p><p>“Night, Wil.”</p><p>“Night, Techno.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Newcomer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A stranger joins the family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is ever so slightly longer than the other ones so far. I have no idea if they will keep getting longer as time goes on and if that is the case, expect longer times between updates. <br/>Anyways, thank you Lyn for messaging me constantly, reminding me to write. Seriously it helped so much, keep doing that. You're a great friend for anyone to have!</p><p>Merry Christmas if you celebrate it, if not, Happy Holidays or have a good day!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of a door slamming shut woke Wilbur up. He yawned and looked over at the window with a start. It was still very dark out, with the sky being filled with stars and the moon nearly at its peak. Another noise from downstairs came, this one sounding like voices. </p><p>Wilbur rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked over at his brother. He was still asleep. Not wanting to wake the other up, he opened his door as quietly as possible and snuck to the top of the stairs to figure out what was going on. He leaned against one of the walls next to the first step so as to not be seen. A heated conversation was going on below.</p><p>"What were you thinking? It's been hours!" Phil's voice came from below.</p><p>"It's not been that long." Came Tommy's voice. undeterred by whatever they were discussing. Tommy. </p><p>Wilbur nearly collapsed to the ground with relief. He was okay! Everything was okay. He was about to go back to his room when-</p><p>"Uh, hi, excuse me-" came the stammer of an unfamiliar person. </p><p>He instantly tensed up. What was going on?</p><p>"No, I'll deal with you in a minute." Phil sounded sharp, angry. </p><p>Wilbur winced in sympathy for whoever the comment was directed at. He saw a figure with dark hair step out into the stair hall in response to the tone. What was a stranger doing in his house?</p><p>"Tommy, go to your room and stay there." </p><p>"That's unfair!" Tommy argued.</p><p>"Just do it!" Phil said, his voice shaking with anger. </p><p>Wilbur scrambled down the hall, hiding just behind the doors to his room as Tommy's angry stomps echoed through the house, slamming his door shut as loudly as possible. His heart was beating so fast he was sure it was going to burst out of his chest.</p><p>Techno jolted awake at the sound of his door slamming. "What's going on?" He asked a little too loudly. </p><p>Wilbut shushed him, then motioned for him to follow him. Techno's eyebrows furrowed with confusion, but he followed nonetheless. The two sat down on the floor, backs against the wall. There was still a conversation going on downstairs. </p><p>"-okay, but do you have a place to stay?" Phil's voice was soft now.</p><p>"No." The stranger replied.</p><p>Techno tapped Wilbur on the shoulder. "Wil, who is that?" He whispered.</p><p>He shrugged and whispered back, “I have no idea.”</p><p>There was a rustling noise, followed by a heavy thud. “You can sleep here until I figure out what to do with you.” Footsteps, and the two saw Phil at the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>“If you need me I’m at the top of the stairs, first room to the left.” He said to someone that Wilbur just couldn’t see.</p><p>Phil started walking up the stairs, and Wilbur grabbed Techno by his arm and made a quick sprint back to their room. They closed the room as quickly, and quietly, as possible. They listened closely as Phil’s footsteps faded into his room. Once the door closed Wilbur let out a breath he hadn’t even known he’d been holding. </p><p>“Who do you think that was?” Wilbur asked, still very quiet in case Phil was still listening for chaos. The chances were low, but it could still happen.</p><p>“I have no idea.” Techno replied, he was dragging the covers off of both their beds and onto the floor. He was arranging them into some sort of bird’s nest formation.</p><p>“I’ve never heard that voice before.” Wilbur sat down on the blanket pile with Techno.</p><p>“Me neither.”</p><p>The two of them sat there for a while, discussing the stranger. Eventually they fell asleep, laying on top of each other like two newborn puppies, neither having bothered to return to their own bed.</p><p>Morning soon came, and a bleary eyed Wilbur woke from his slumber. He wondered if he had dreamt the events of yesterday. A very realistic, and strange dream. This was his thought before accidentally punching Techno in the face.</p><p> Ah.</p><p> Not a dream then.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked anxiously.</p><p>His brother threw his arm over his eyes to block out the sunlight. “Yeah I’m fine, thanks for that.” He groaned, pushing himself up into a sitting position.</p><p>“Sorry I didn’t mean to.”</p><p>Techno rubbed his eyes, “I know. It would’ve been more painful if you did.”</p><p>Wilbur stood up, grabbing his blanket and dragging it onto his bed, not bothering to make it neat. “I guess, yeah.” </p><p>He looked over to see Techno also bringing his own blanket to his bed. Unlike Wilbur though, he actually attempted to make it look like a family of raccoons had burrowed in it. That happened once. Several times actually. The downsides of living in the middle of the woods were numerous. </p><p>Techno opened their bedroom door, and Wilbur followed him out into the hallway. The two crept down the stairs, unsure what they would find at the bottom of them. </p><p>The smell of cooking meat and the sound of something sizzling against a pan lead them to the kitchen. </p><p>Philza flipped a meat patty on a fryer, and lowered the temperature on the dial. There was a pile of them on a plate off to the side, and he gestured to them as the two brothers came into the room. </p><p>“Breakfast is ready, go ahead and grab a plate.”</p><p>Wilbur got his portion, getting a roll of bread and a few slices of cheese to go with it. Techno did the same, but while he was grabbing his food, he kept making quick glances back to the table. He pretended not to notice them, instead getting the last of his food and heading to the table. He was nervous of what, or who, he would see if he looked up. But finally it couldn’t be avoided as he took his seat next to Techno at the table.</p><p>And blinked, and blinked again.</p><p>A stranger was sitting across from him, stabbing his food with a fork and avoiding the two newcomers' gazes. His hair was a dark brown, and his skin fair, though it was burnt pink and red in some places from the hot summer sun. His shirt was a dark green, or at least it used to be. It was sun bleached in some spots, and stained in others. It was also quite tattered.</p><p>Phil noticed the two of them staring at the total stranger who was sitting across from them. WIlbur braced himself to be scolded for bad manners, which to be fair he was being rude and he knew that, but this was not an average morning in the slightest. Instead, however, he put his hands on the raggedy kids shoulders.<br/>“Wil, Techno, this is Tubbo. He’ll be staying with us for a while until I can find him a home.”</p><p>The stranger, who now had a name, looked up and quietly said, “Hi.” Before looking down to his food. </p><p>Wilbur put on his brightest smile and voice. “Hi!” He said to the other child.</p><p>Techno muttered a quiet “Hello.” But he wasn’t sure if Tubbo would be able to hear it. He was barely able to and he was sitting right next to him. </p><p>Either way he didn’t reply to either of them.</p><p>The next few minutes of the meal were eaten in relative silence, the only thing interrupting it was the clinking of the silverware. Phil had also grabbed a serving of food and had joined them for breakfast. </p><p>A loud clomp clomp clomp from the staircase broke the awkward silence. Tommy came down and took his seat. Phil sighed but got up to get him a plate of food as well. Wilbur pretended to be relieved he was home, like this was the first time he had seen him since yesterday evening.</p><p>Tubbo’s head shot up as he heard Tommy’s voice, and the two began talking. It was the type of conversation that only good friends would have while talking to each other. Wilbur wondered how they became such good friends in the two days they had known each other. At least, two days according to Tommy.</p><p>He tuned the two of them out and turned to Techno, wanting to talk to someone.</p><p>“Uh, how’d you sleep?” He asked awkwardly.</p><p>Techno took a bite of bread, replying “Badly.” After a few seconds of silence.</p><p>“Same.” Wilbur turned back to his food, not going to bother saving that conversation.</p><p>“-Or I could show you around the woods!” Tommy was saying to Tubbo. </p><p>A glare from Phil that Wilbur could feel the heat of even though it was not directed at him made Tommy quickly change what he said to, “Or we could head upstairs, upstairs is really cool too.”</p><p>The two of them finished eating, and headed upstairs. As Wilbur heard the click of a door being shut, a sharp stab of emotion went through his stomach. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he had just lost a friend. That their family had just changed forever.</p><p>Despite being sat next to Techno and Phil, he couldn’t shake the icy feeling of loneliness and envy as it crept up on him like a cold hand on his shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Six Days After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Six days after, and Wilbur feels more and more alone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woo longest chapter yet lets gooo!<br/>No true content warnings for this chapter, but it does deal with feelings of betrayal and abandonment, so be careful if you're sensitive to those things.</p><p>Thanks again to Lyn for constantly being awesome and very persistant with this chapter, you're amazing, and also thank you for correcting my spelling at some points and giving proper musical terms!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been about six days since Tubbo had come to stay with them. Every day the four of them came down to breakfast. Every day Phil had something new for them to eat. Every day Techno and Tubbo avoided each other, while Wilbur and Techno made idle conversation, and Tommy and Tubbo talked animatedly to one another. Every day the two would go off somewhere to talk after breakfast.</p><p>Every day Wilbur felt more and more alone.</p><p>He took to wandering the woods during the day, not really sure what to do. Before he would have raced Tommy to the treehouse, or chased him through the woods. As much as he loved and cared for Techno, he wasn’t as fun to play with. Mostly because he was annoyingly good at everything and always won. At least with Tommy he stood a chance, most times he won even. Plus Techno was just ever so slightly taller and that annoyed him to no end. </p><p>He tripped over a stick and fell over. It was slightly cushioned by the small patch of grass that he landed one, but it still stung. In response he picked up the stupid piece of wood and threw it as hard as he could against a tree. It broke in half. </p><p>He didn’t bother getting up from the ground, instead laying against the cool earth. It was starting to get uncomfortably warm out, and it was a nice feeling on his back. He closed his eyes, the darkness that normally greeted him interrupted by spots of a yellow sort of grey from the sun that filtered through the leaves. He gave up, opening his eyes and staring up at the sky. Clouds glided lazily through the small patches of blue that he could see through the bright green summer leaves. It was a beautiful day, but the weather and fluffy clouds could not remove the feeling of loneliness that was his constant companion now. </p><p>He went to the treehouse alone now, every day since Tubbo had come to live with them. Wilbur sure didn’t. The first two days he went, he didn’t climb it. He didn’t want to see the inside alone. Instead he sat at the base of the great and old oak tree. The ladder had swayed serenely in the gentle wind. By all means those two days were the perfect picture of early summer, the only things that were missing was a good book and a blanket to sit on.</p><p>It had felt too quiet though, too calm without Tommy causing chaos. So on the third day, he finally climbed into the treehouse. Of course, as soon as he entered he banged his leg hard against a table. It had stung, but not as much as his heart hurt as he wandered the treehouse alone. The wind made the walls creak, something he hadn’t noticed before. It was eerie.</p><p>He had wound up the music box, and instead of sounding cheerful and happy like it normally did, instead of bringing comfort, it sounded empty. It sounded like someone had thrown together a gift without care and gave it to their life long friend. </p><p>It sounded like betrayal and hurt. </p><p>He didn’t even wait for the song to end before putting the box back in the chest where he got it from, not taking his usual care. For once he didn’t care if it got damaged though, he just needed to get out. He clambered down the ladder and ran into the treeline as fast as he could, but the hauntingly terrible melody seemed to follow him, he could’ve sworn he heard it even a mile away.</p><p>Yet he went back the next day, still wanting to be near the tree. He climbed up and although he didn’t play the accursed song, he stared at the box until he couldn’t stand it anymore and left. And he had gone back today to repeat the routine. </p><p>Wilbur wondered why he kept going though. Why did he keep visiting a place that a week ago would have been filled with laughter and the making of more happy memories that were now tainted by Tommy’s “betrayal.” He knew it wasn’t a betrayal at all, but it was easier to pretend that it was. That him having another friend that he now spent all his time with was just a way to stab him in the back. It hurt exactly like a knife as well.</p><p>Wilbur dug his hands into the dry soil around him, rolling onto his stomach to muffle the sound of him crying. The dirt directly below his face turned into a dry, crumbly sort of mud as his tears made contact with the ground. He didn’t know why he was crying, maybe it was the stress of the last week finally cracking him, maybe he just needed to let out his emotions where no one could hear or see him. Maybe he was just sick and tired of being alone.</p><p>He curled into a ball, poking holes into the dirt while sniffling. It was nearly noon, and the sun was apparently trying to bake the earth as if it was a cake. Wilbur knew it was probably time to start heading back to the cottage, lunch should almost be done at this time. Plus he didn’t know this section of the woods very well, and getting lost was the last thing he needed right now.</p><p>However, the earth was cool on his face and his vision was still fuzzy from crying. The heat from the sun was only getting worse, and his side facing up felt way too hot. He rolled over onto his back to give his sides some relief. This wasn’t comfortable either, because the sun’s brilliant light was directly in his eyes. Eventually he gave up and just got up. He was covered in dirt, but he honestly could care less. Since when has dirt hurt anyone?</p><p>He began the walk home, it would normally be a short walk but it felt twice as long because of the heat, which had only gotten worse. Upon entering the clearing, he noticed the smoke that normally climbed out of the chimney was gone, and all the windows that he could see were propped open. Today marked the first day of proper day summer, and the weather was pulling out all its cards to prove it. The humidity was climbing as well, going from tolerable, comfortable even, to suffocating and clingy. Wilbur missed spring, it had been muddy and the pollen had constantly made him sneeze, but at least it hadn’t been hot. </p><p>The house was somehow worse, the normally homely cottage now an oven. Phil was opening the remaining windows, and folding up unnecessary blankets. </p><p>Wilbur opened up the last window in the room,  and asked his father, “Is there anything I could help with?” </p><p>Phil put down the last blanket on the edge of a chair, “Yes actually, could you get out some plates?” He gestured over to the table. </p><p>He obliged, taking out five plates, glaring at the extra one that shouldn’t have to be added. He furrowed his eyebrows, realising that the house was much too quiet.</p><p>“Where are the others?” He asked. Everyone should be home by now, but only him and Phil were home.</p><p>“Techno ate early and left to who knows where, and Tommy is with Tubbo in the woods I believe.”</p><p>“Oh.” Wilbur’s voice sounded flat even to himself. </p><p>Phil clearly noticed this, because he shot him a worried glance. “Where have you been, then?” </p><p>He put out cubed pieces of cheese, and slices of game, with a loaf of brown wheat bread to pair. “I haven’t seen a lot of you the last few days.”</p><p>Wilbur took his seat at the table, and ate a bit of cheese morosely. “I’ve been in the woods.”</p><p>Phil raised a single eyebrow at him, a very annoying skill that only Techno had managed to pick up from him. “You’ve been in the woods, all day, for the past six days, alone?” His question was tinged with concern.</p><p>“Yep!” Wilbur said, a little bit too loudly. </p><p>There was silence for the next minute or so, Wilbur eating food to avoid having to speak. The tension was so thick he could have taken it for a blanket. Not that he wanted to at all, it was still horribly hot out. </p><p>Phil was the first one to speak again. “Have you talked to Tubbo at all?” </p><p>He didn’t know how his father knew what was on his mind, but at this point it was probably written all over his face from the amount of time he spent thinking about him. Most times it involved cursing.</p><p>“I don’t want to,” He muttered, stabbing a piece of rabbit with his fork, “He’s weird.”</p><p>He didn’t really mean that, but he was so angry at the stranger for taking away his brother, his friend, that he didn’t care. </p><p>Phil looked at him with an expression filled with something he couldn’t quite place. Concern? Sympathy? Possibly pity. “Maybe if you got to know him you’d like him.”</p><p>“I doubt it.” He said bitterly, no longer looking at his father, preferring the view of his plate. It wasn’t exactly a nice view but he didn’t want to see that look on his face. No, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to look at him but that it brought him pain to do so. He couldn’t look at him.</p><p>A chair scrapped loudly against the floor, and he could feel Phil’s gaze on him, so he forced himself to turn to him. </p><p>“Listen to me Wil, I know it probably feels like you’re being ignored by Tommy right now, but he’s just excited to have his friend with us for a while. Give him time, and I’m sure he’ll go right back to playing with you.”</p><p> His voice was gentle, and even though Wilbur didn’t fully believe his words he wanted to trust Phil, and trust in what he was saying. </p><p>He hugged his father, whispering in ear, “Thank you.” </p><p>Phil seemed surprised by this, judging from the fact he froze for a few seconds, but he returned the hug. “Of course, you’re my son.” </p><p>Wilbur felt almost close to tears again, but he didn’t shed any this time. Enough of his tears had been shed today.</p><p>“I have a few things for you, actually.” Phil walked into the living room, opening a closet that Wilbur always forgot existed because it was used so infrequently. His father pulled out two packages, tucked away high on the top shelf. One box was large and bulky, the other small and condensed, one end squished slightly. </p><p>“I was going to give you these for your birthday, but that’s months away and you look like you could use these now.” He moved the empty plates of food aside, and put down the packages on the table. </p><p>Wilbur was hesitant to open them, “Are they really for me?” He half-whispered. </p><p>Phil smiled kindly at him, “Yeah they are, go ahead and open them it's okay.” He said, clearly trying to be as nice as possible. </p><p>Wilbur looked at the boxes a few seconds longer, trying to decide which one to open first. He chose the smaller, slightly crushed, one. </p><p>Inside was a bunch of blue wool, bursting to get out of its box. He pulled it out carefully, unsure of what it was. It was a hand knit sheep plush, the body a slightly off grey tan. The actual wool was a deep shade of blue, the type of blue seen when you stared into a river or pond on a bright, sunny day. Its eyes were unevenly placed, giving it a derpy look and the legs ended in slightly deformed lumps. He hugged it close to his chest, the wool surprisingly soft and not itchy.</p><p>“I love him! Thank you dad!” He was smiling now. </p><p>“What are you going to name him?” Phil asked.</p><p>Wilbur pondered names for a moment or three. Steve? No, Fred? Nope. How about…</p><p>“Friend!” He said happily. </p><p>Phil let out a small laugh, “Friend is perfect.”</p><p>Still smiling so wide Wilbur wasn’t sure how his face didn’t break into halves, and with Friend tucked under his arm, he opened the next box. This was a much harder task due to the fact that it was much, much larger than the box Friend had been packaged in. He managed to get it open though, and gasped at its contents.</p><p>Inside was a gorgeous guitar, a light oak colour and polished beautifully. The strings were gleaming, and the tuning pieces shone. It was a beautiful show of craftsmanship. </p><p>“I-I don’t know how to play.” He stuttered, turning to Phil. </p><p>Phil took the instrument out of its box. “That’s okay, maybe now’s the time to learn!” He handed Wil the guitar. “Try to play a few chords.”</p><p>He did, having no idea what string played what or which key played which noise, it sounded awful. But it was fun, fun to have no idea what he was doing, and fun to spend time with his father alone. It had been days, but he was laughing, playing horrible music with his father and his blue stuffed sheep.</p><p>It was a day he would remember forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Realisation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur has a realisation involving Tubbo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Boy these are taking longer and longer for me to write.<br/>Okay school starts again for me tomorrow so even longer between chapter updates, fun times.<br/>Thank you again to Lyn as always for being just purely amazing, thank you to Max for reading this early and giving me feedback, and thank you to my friend Alphys for feeding me ideas for this, otherwise I would have no idea where to take this. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was starting to lower in the sky, nearly afternoon now. The heat did not abate though, mostly turning from direct burning to choking humidity. Which was definitely worse. </p><p>Techno came back, the door slamming against the wall when he opened it. Wilbur wondered if the door had a grudge against the wall or if Techno had a grudge against the door. Either way it didn’t end well for the wall or the door. His brother was holding a chicken by its feet, and a crossbow was slung over his shoulder. He might have even looked intimidating if his bright pink hair wasn’t tangled, with yellowish brown feathers in it. His t-shirt was wrinkled and slightly torn in some places. </p><p>“The chicken put up a fight.” He grumbled, noticing Wilbur had been looking at him. He put down the aforementioned chicken on the table, and took off his crossbow to put it next to it. There he saw the boxes, and his eyes went to Wilbur who was trying his hardest not to laugh at his brother’s rumpled appearance. He seemed to ignore this, or just didn’t see his shaking shoulders, instead raising one eyebrow at the guitar in Wilbur’s hands and Friend under his arm.</p><p>“Is that a guitar?” He asked.</p><p>Wilbur played the worst sounding string combinations he could think of in response, mostly as revenge for Techno using the one raised eyebrow on him. Stupid. Infuriating. So cool. Annoying. </p><p>The horrid noise made Techno wince, “Okay okay whatever you are doing to that poor instrument stop.”</p><p>Wilbur did as he was asked, cackling at his brother’s horrified expression. </p><p>Techno turned to Phil, “You’re going to teach him how to use that right?”</p><p>Phil shrugged, a twinkle in his eyes, “I haven’t gotten that far yet.”</p><p>Wilbur proceeded to play some more butchered notes while Techno stood in the living room, covered in feathers and his hair a mess, looking like he wanted to throw himself into a river to muffle the noise. Hey, at least in this heat the normally cold river would be warm. </p><p>“I’m going upstairs, enjoy the chicken.”</p><p>“Okay feather boy!” Wilbur called gleefully to his back. </p><p>If he responded, it was drowned out by Wil’s hysterical laughter.</p><p>Tubbo and Tommy came home soon after, and for the first time in a week, he didn’t care about Tubbo’s presence. Instead he showed the two of them his new shiny guitar and Friend. Tubbo seemed a bit surprised that he was talking to him, but he recovered quickly, admiring the beautiful instrument Wilbur had received. Tommy almost had stars in his eyes looking over both the guitar and Friend. Then, in one swift moment Tommy took Friend out of Wil’s arm.</p><p>“Wha- Hey give him back!” He said to Tommy, chasing him out the door. </p><p>Tommy didn’t slow down, calling back to him, “Come and take him!” and disappeared behind a corner. </p><p>Wilbur turned to Tubbo, who was standing in the doorway, confused as to what had just happened. He couldn’t exactly blame the younger boy, but dragged him further into the conflict anyways.</p><p>“You go around the left side of the house, I’ll take the right, we’ll corner him.” He flashed him a smile and ran off. </p><p>Tubbo was probably even more confused now, considering he had talked to the boy maybe three times since he had arrived, and was now acting like they had known each other for forever. But Wil was just happy that Tommy was talking to him now, playing with him, that he didn’t care about a confused child.</p><p>He skipped around to the back of the house, nearly tripping over yet another twig but saving himself last second. Tubbo had emerged from the other side of the yard, and Tommy was running over to him. He probably thought he was on his side or at the very least neutral. Wilbur couldn’t help but smile. Oh how wrong he was. </p><p>He was nearly to Tommy now, a few more meters and-.</p><p>Tubbo got there first, rounding up behind Tommy and quickly grabbing Friend out of his hand. Tommy then proceeded to trip over a rock and fall over, but he looked unharmed. Tubbo calmly stepped over him, and walked over to Wilbur, handing him back the blue sheep unscathed.</p><p>“Thanks.” He said, giving the burnt boy a genuine smile. </p><p>Tubbo smiled awkwardly back, “Anytime.”</p><p>Tommy walked over to the two of them, joining them in conversation. “You can’t do that.” He complained, wiping some dirt off of his pants.</p><p>“Do what?” Wilbur asked innocently.</p><p>“Turning my friend against me!”</p><p>“There’s no rule against it.”</p><p>“Next time I’ll get Technoblade on my side.”</p><p>“Good luck with that, I bet he’d turn against you and team with me.”</p><p>“That’s not fair! Then it’s everyone against me!” </p><p>“Life isn’t fair buddy.” He ruffled Tommy’s hair.</p><p>“I’d stay with you Tommy!” Tubbo interjected, looking slightly nervous as he did so.</p><p>“Nahhh in this scenario you’re already teamed with me,” Wilbur said, smiling, “Face it I’d just win.”</p><p>“I’ll become super epically awesome and prove you wrong.”</p><p>Wilbur stared at him for a minute before bursting out laughing. </p><p>“What?” Tommy asked, “What’s so funny about that?”</p><p>“Super epically awesome?” He gasped out through wheezing, “That’s the best you could come up with?”</p><p>Now Tubbo had also joined in the laughter, leaving a very confused Tommy.</p><p>“Wilby what are you laughing at?” </p><p>This just made him laugh even harder, the use of the nickname just adding to his mirth.</p><p>“Tommy that’s the most ridiculous thing to say how can’t you see that?”</p><p>“It’s not!”</p><p>“It kinda is, Tommy.” The higher voice of Tubbo pitched in.</p><p>Tommy threw up his arms in defeat, “Whatever still true, but I’ll let you win.”</p><p>Wilbur elbowed him in the side, “Like you let me get Friend back?”</p><p>“First off, you caught me off guard!” He jokingly glared at Tubbo, who either didn’t notice or didn’t react, “Second off, you make fun of my word choices and then name your sheep Friend? </p><p>“I think it’s quite cute.” Tubbo said.</p><p>Wilbur nodded in agreement, “And a sheep toy is one think, complete nonsense is another.” He added on.</p><p>“It was not nonsense!” Tommy replied defensively.</p><p>“It totally was.” Tubbo said, before doing a double take as he noticed something. Wilbur nearly walked into him, instead stopping just in time.</p><p>“What’s that?” He asked, pointing off to the side.</p><p>“What’s what?” Wilbur said quizzically before seeing what he was pointing at. “Oh, you mean Techno’s garden?”</p><p>It wasn’t a place he visited often, sometimes he even forgot it existed. Right beside a wall was a thick patch of potatoes. They were almost impossibly perfect, and Wilbur knew his brother spent a lot of his time caring for the plants. Sometimes in harvest season he went and helped him gather the spuds from the ground. Birds, squirrels or some other forest critter should have been trying to eat the food, but nothing was. Wilbur wondered if this was because he, Tubbo and Tommy were standing there, or if Techno had killed enough of their relatives to strike the message of “back off” into their tiny hearts. </p><p>“Technoblade grew this all by himself?” Tubbo asked, looking at the potatoes with wide eyes. </p><p>Wilbur personally didn’t think it was that anything that impressive, it’s been there for a few years and the potatoes have always looked very nice. Was that really something so rare?</p><p>“Yeah he did.” Tommy replied, leaning against a wall of the house. He might have been injured from the fall he took earlier, a likely possibility. Or he might’ve been trying to look cool, even more likely. </p><p>“How long has he been gardening? This is impressive.” </p><p>Wilbur blew a stray strand of hair out of his face. “A year? Maybe three? Honestly you’d have to  ask him I don’t remember.”</p><p>Tubbo looked down at his feet at that, “I don’t think he likes me that much.” He muttered, kicking a stone. </p><p>“You’ve barely spoken to him at all though, he’s actually quite nice.”</p><p>As soon as the words left Wilbur’s mouth, he realised two things. One, he’d been listening to to too many of Phil’s fatherly lectures, and two, he was a hypocrite. He had avoided Tubbo for a week, built him up in his head as some big evil guy who was actively trying to steal his brother. He hadn’t even spoken to the boy, and now that he actually was talking to him he was actually quite nice. He wasn’t some sort of evil scheming mastermind, he was just another kid. A kid like himself. </p><p>This realisation brought the angry and constantly shifting mental walls he had encased himself in for the last six days crashing down with a sound of shattering glass. Well, that’s how it sounded to him. He doubted Tubbo and Tommy could actually hear the force of his worries and misconceptions breaking down. If they could that’d be very impressive. The conversation continued between the two, and they didn’t seem to notice Wilbur’s brain working in overdrive with the thoughts racing through his head as fast as a mountain stream.</p><p>“He’s not going to bite you you know.” Tommy was saying to Tubbo.</p><p>“He’s terrifying and this really isn’t an important question.”</p><p>“He came in after hunting earlier covered in feathers because the chicken he was hunting fought back, I wouldn’t call that terrifying.” Wilbur said absentmindedly, still partially lost in thought.</p><p>Tubbo stared at him, Wil’s comment having been ever so slightly off topic. “Wha- anyways that’s besides the point that doesn’t make him any less intimidating. You just said he was out hunting.”</p><p>“Yes and got attacked in the process!” Tommy retorted.</p><p>Tubbo and Tommy continued to argue but Wilbur tuned them out. Should he apologise for ignoring Tubbo? No that wouldn’t make sense, they hadn’t known each other before. He was still technically a stranger, but now a stranger he wanted to be friends with. He seemed kind, and clearly he had judged him too quickly. Just like Tubbo has done with Techno.</p><p>Speaking of which, the others were still arguing over that very topic. “I’ll introduce you to him Tubbo.” Wilbur finally said, getting sick of the bickering between the two. </p><p>Yet again though, he was struck with how comfortable the two sounded when talking to one another. They sounded like when he and Techno sounded when they argued over a toy or who got to eat the last baked good.</p><p>Tubbo started, like he forgot Wil was still there. “Uh, sure.” He stuttered, either caught off guard or unsure how to reply. </p><p>“It’s just Techno, let’s get out of this heat and I can see what he’s doing.”</p><p>Although it had finally started to cool down a bit, the sun was still an angry ball of fire out for blood. Tubbo winced and touched the burns on his face, burns that Wilbur were starting to doubt would ever heal properly. He didn’t know why they were there but in the six days he had been with them they had not started to heal at all, and still looked bright pink and red. </p><p>“Yeah, let’s get inside.” He said, his hand coming down from his face.</p><p>Tommy, the only one who didn’t seem that affected from the heat, only shrugged and followed the two of them inside. </p><p>Phil was sitting on the couch that was in the middle of the living room, reading a book. He nodded as the three of them walked in together, and Wil saw him smile in his direction, shaking his head before turning back to what he was reading. Wilbur could almost hear the silent “I told you so” he was saying to him. He shot him a thank-you glance back. </p><p>He walked up the stairs with the other two, saying “Uh, wait here I guess.” At the landing.</p><p>Tommy shrugged and Tubbo shuffled from foot to foot. </p><p>Wilbur opened up the bedroom door, not seeing Techno at first but then spotting the pink of his hair out on the roof that their window had access to. He climbed out, the tiles of the roof hot under his hands from the now setting sun. </p><p>Techno was staring down at the ground, and asked him, “What’s up?” </p><p>“I was wondering if you’d be willing to talk with Tubbo but if your head hurts..” He trailed off. He knew that Techno got these headaches sometimes, and they got so bad that he’d leave whatever he was doing to go outside or to a quiet place. This was one of those quiet places.</p><p>Techno shook his head, “No, it was but now I’m fine. Why’d you want me to talk with Tubbo?” </p><p>“Uh, I just figured since he’s living with us we might as well try to get to know him.” He stuttered.</p><p>Techno nodded, and headed back into the room through the window. “Yeah, go get him.”</p><p>He did, opening the door and motioning for Tommy and Tubbo to come inside. </p><p>“Hi.” Was what Tubbo said, awkwardly staring at his feet still.</p><p>“Uh, hello.” Techno replied, somewhat stiffly. </p><p>The two stared at each other for a bit, but eventually fell into conversation. Tommy and Wilbur joined in, and it felt comfortable. It felt right. The four of them talked for a while, Wilbur on his bed, Tubbo on the floor, Tommy leaning against a wall and Technoblade pacing the room randomly. Phil yelled from the bottom of the stairs, and the door was cracked open so all four could hear. </p><p>“Wil could you come down for a minute?”</p><p>“Coming!” He called back, earning a punch in the arm from Tommy. </p><p>“Ooo look who’s in trouble now!” He cackled, laughing even harder when Wilbur jokingly punched him back.</p><p>“Shut up Tommy.”</p><p>“Good luck!” He called as Wil left the room to go see what his father wanted.</p><p> </p><p>-x-</p><p> </p><p>“Hey what’s up?” He asked, now standing in the middle of the living room. </p><p>Phil was still sitting on the couch, but the book he had been reading was closed and on the coffee table. His hands were clasped. “So, its been a week and I haven’t found a suitable home for Tubbo. However, we have plenty of space and food. I think you guys get along pretty well as a group, and I’ve decided I’m going to offer him a place to stay here permanently. I know that you had some issues with him however and I wanted to run this by you before I asked the others. Are you okay with him staying here?”</p><p>Six days ago, even yesterday, this would’ve been devastating news. He would’ve said no, he would’ve left him in the woods alone. Yesterday Tubbo had been a villain, now he was someone he got along with and wanted to be friends with. Now he had sympathy for him.</p><p>“He can stay.” He told Phil, something that he never truly thought he’d say. </p><p>He smiled at him, “I’ll ask the other’s for what they think later.”</p><p>Wilbur grinned back, “I’m sure we’d all love him here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Forests and Streams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur wanders into the forest, and has an arguement</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER OF THIS PART LETS GOOOO<br/>Thank you to Lyn for reminding me to write and just for being amazing.<br/>Thank you to Max for giving me a million headcanons to work with and for drawing the children, thank you so much.<br/>Thank you Alphys for just being a cool person and also for typing half of this into the document for me you're a life saver.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day started off in a blur of routine. Wilbur and Techno got down to breakfast first, with the other two stumbling down about halfway through the meal. This is where it changed up, though. Techno and Wil made active conversation with Tubbo and Tommy. Phil joined in at a few points, and it felt like they had all been a family for years. All 5 of them. </p><p>While they were fishing up their food, Phil spoke to Tubbo. "Is it okay if I pull you aside for a second?" Tubbo nodded, though he looked confused. </p><p>Wilbur thought he knew what was going on, but didn't say anything. The three ate breakfast, trying to listen to the conversation going on in the room over. The words were too muffled to catch much, however. He got the words "Home, food" and either "family" or "camely" It was hard to tell. He assumed it was family, though, given camely wasn't a word. </p><p>The two came out of the other room and Wilbur busied himself with pretending he wasn't trying to eavesdrop. Tubbo was grinning ear to ear as he took a seat in his chair. </p><p>Phil was also smiling, and looking in the direction of the boy. "Tubbo is going to stay with us as a member of the family."</p><p>Tommy fist-pumped the air, and threw his other arm around Tubbo at the same time. It was a miracle he didn't punch the other child. Tubbo laughed, and Wil gave him a thumbs-up. Techno didn't seem to know how to react, but he gave him a smile. Wilbur noticed with relief that he seemed to be more at ease and not in pain. His headache must have gone away overnight. That was good.</p><p>Tubbo was giddly speaking. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here, Mr. Phil!"</p><p> A look of sadness flashed across his father’s face. "You can call me Phil, if you'd like." He said to Tubbo, the look gone. Wilbur wondered if he had simply imagined his pain. </p><p>"Uh, yeah!" Tubbo stuttered. The poor boy looked flustered.</p><p>"What's everyone's plans today?" Wilbur said, saving Tubbo from further embarrassment. </p><p>Techno was first to reply. "I think I'm going to spend some time in the garden. </p><p>Phil nodded slightly. "I'll join you, it's been a while since i've spent the day outside." Techno seemed to brighten at this.</p><p>"Tommy said he wanted to show me something." Wilbur said, Tommy elbowing him in the side.</p><p>"Yep! I'm going to show you something so amazing, it'll blow up your mind!"</p><p>"I'm pretty sure it's just blow your mind, Tommy, not blow up your mind." Techno corrected.</p><p>"Nope, I'm pretty sure I'm right. I've never been wrong, ever, in my life.”</p><p>Techno and Wilbut both gave him a look. "Are you sure about that?" The former said. </p><p>"I can name several times you've been wrong before, Tommy." Wilbur added.</p><p>"Oh yeah? Name them." He immediately backtracked. "Actually, maybe don't do that."</p><p> But Wilbur had already begun.</p><p>"That time you said pineapple was a starch, when you said that ketchup was technically a soda and not a smoothie, when you said I couldn't eat sand, when you said you could eat an entire tube of toothpaste, when you said that anteaters were the best animal, when you said that your chest would float in the lake, when you said you could balance an open carton of milk on your nose, when you said that coconuts were mammals because they make milk, when-" </p><p>Tommy ran over and put his hand over Wilbur's mouth, muffling his words. In return, he licked the palm of his hand, and Tommy's face cringed with disgust. "Eww, did you just lick my hand?"</p><p>"Yep!" Wilbur replied brightly. Techo put his face in his hands, wondering how he managed to be born into this family, and Tubbo was shaking with laughter.</p><p>"You're horrible," Tommy grumbled.</p><p>"Love you too!" Wilbur cheerily called back. Phil chucked as Tommy gave a mock glare to his older brother. He returned it with a smile. He was in high spirits from yesterday, and felt nothing could bring him down. </p><p>"What are your plans for today?" Phil asked his cheerful son. </p><p>"Hm, I don't really have one. I was going to go to the woods."</p><p>"Again?" There was an edge to his voice, a sort of 'don't isolate yourself again...'</p><p>"Yeah, just for an hour or so I’ll be back by noon I promise." He turned to Tubbo and Tommy. "Is it okay if I join you two afterwards?"</p><p>The latter nodded. "Yeah! We'll meet after lunch!"</p><p>Wilbur grinned at him, and turned to Techno. "Do you want to join us?" </p><p>He shook his head, a stray feather that must've still been tangled in his hair, floating down to the table. "No, I think I'll spend the day with Phil." His father gave him a nod, in a sounds-good-to-me way.</p><p>"Okay, see you at lunch!" Wilbur got up to leave, and was halfway through slipping his shoes on when Phil called him back.</p><p>"Son! You forgot to wash your plate!"</p><p>He quickly did so, muttering apologies , which made Phil laugh good-naturedly.</p><p>"Have fun!" Called Tubbo.</p><p>"See you soon." He replied on his way out.</p><p> He hummed the tune to a song he had long since forgotten the words to as he skipped down the path to his favored section of the woods. He wondered where he had heard the melody in the first place, or if he had simply made it up, For some forgotten reason, his heart panged when he finished the song. He thought in silence for a bit longer, his feet so familiar with the way that he had no need to focus. So he didn't, instead listening to the birds call to each other overhead. The sound of a gentle breeze blowing through the resilient leaves. He even saw a few cotton-tailed rabbits hopping in the dirt. It was calming, knowing he wasn't alone in the forest; there was so much life around him. </p><p>The trees started to thin, and within seconds he went to thick and seemingly endless forest to a clearing. He knew if he went a few miles further, he would end up in town. But his destination was right here. Here was a small clearing, full of loose rocks and a great lake to the left. A small tree grew in the center, a tree he'd planted two years ago. Phil had been working some small job during a particularly rough fall. He didn't remember what it was, only that he'd offer to help. He had to plant a bunch of trees, for what purpose he hadn’t cared to ask. Instead he’d helped out as he could.He’d dragged one particularly small sapling into this clearing, where he knew there was water and sunlight. He came back often to check on it, and two years later it was well and growing strong. </p><p>Wilbur headed to a smooth rock in the middle of the river, jumping on the two others to get to it. One was particularly slippery, and he nearly fell in, regaining his balance at the last minute. He figured if he had fallen in that’d be just as well, since it was still horribly hot out. This morning he’d even forgone his normal yellow jumper for a horrible pink and orange t-shirt. He hated it, but was the first thing he had found. </p><p>The rock was hot from the sun, searing the back of his legs. He took off his shoes and put his feet under the water, the cold of it making him feel instantly better. He also realised he still had his socks on. Oh well, too late now. At least the walk home would be cooler, if not also highly uncomfortable. He put his hand in the water, the feeling of the frigid mountain stream rushing through his fingers, familiar and comforting. It had been a hectic few days, and it felt really nice to unwind in peace. </p><p>He closed his eyes, imagining himself as a hero of a distant land, and he’d just won a battle for his village. He sighed, opening his eyes and staring at the brilliant blue of the sky. Maybe he’d been listening to Phil and Techno’s stories too much. A new feeling under his hand startled him. There was a fish, its pink and red scales glimmering like a hidden treasure as it looked up at him with unblinking fish eyes. At least, Wilbur thought it was staring at him. It was hard to tell. Fish behavior was not on his skill list. Or even remotely close to being on it.</p><p>The fish swam away, with more following. Soon the stream was aglow with small fish, each a different colour. Each so very beautiful. They swam by in waves of blue and silvers, golds and greens. They flowed like glittering fabric would in the air. They made noises too, splashes and bubblings, the flowing water acting as their own language. Wilbur was in awe, It was gorgeous. </p><p>He didn’t know how long he was looking into the water, but by the time the last fish swam by, a vibrant blue one, there was a considerable change in the weather. It was much hotter, which meant it was almost noon. Which meant it was almost lunchtime, which meant he had to get home. Preferably fast. The route he took here was quite long, but he knew a shorter way. He often avoided it because it wasn’t illuminated, and one of Phil’s only true rules was to not stray from the areas in the light. However, it was noon with no danger of the sun setting soon. It wasn’t much of a risk, and he didn’t want to break his promise that he’d be back by noon. Besides, he knew it just well enough that he wouldn’t get lost and get home safely, hopefully. </p><p>So he slipped on his shoes, and stood up. Not even a step onto the rock that he had slipped on earlier and he fell in the water. Wilbur was unharmed, but still, it was annoying. The water was cold and his back was completely soaked. He hit the surface of the stream, which only splashed more water onto himself. He hauled himself up, water running off of him, and began his walk home through the woods.</p><p>The dirt and leaves on the forest floor stuck to his shoes, and he felt like the human embodiment of a flower with the amount of pollen that was probably sticking to him. At least he was drying off fast due to the heat and the humidity. He frowned as he noticed the latter. The sky was rapidly filling with heavy, dark grey clouds. The air was filled with the scent of just before a summer rainstorm. He quickened his pace. Being caught out in the rain was the last thing he wanted right now. </p><p>The area became more and more familiar, and soon he was almost at the treehouse. He didn’t think much of it, now focused on trying to get home before the rain started. But then he heard it. It was faint, very faint and if it wasn’t so familiar he would’ve missed it completely. The music box was playing.</p><p>Confused, and maybe a little bit frightened, Wilbur climbed up the ladder to the treehouse, pulling himself over as he had a million times before, and looked. Up against the back wall sat Tommy. Next to him was Tubbo. </p><p>They both turned to him, Tubbo looking confused and Tommy trying to appear relaxed but it was clear that he was nervous. Wilbur wasn’t sure what he looked like himself, if it was a mix of the hurt, sadness and anger he felt inside or if it was something else. </p><p>“Tommy? What are you doing” He asked, his voice cracking from the emotion.</p><p>“Uhh, I’m showing Tubbo the treehouse.” Tommy replied nervously, fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt.</p><p>“And the music box.” Wilbur stated flatly.</p><p>Tubbo was now pressing himself against the wall, attempting to make himself look small. Except that wasn’t possible, the wall he was leaning on was a dark brown and his shirt was yellow and white. </p><p> </p><p>“Tommy this is our place! The music box was our secret you said it was our secret!” He felt close to crying now, and the sky was quickly darkening as more grey clouds gathered. The smell of rain was getting stronger. </p><p>“Wilbur I know but I thought-”</p><p>“You thought? Without asking me?” </p><p>The mental walls he’d brought down not even a day prior shot up again. Stronger. Harder to break.</p><p>“This was our place! Our hidden area from Phil and Techno!” He glared at the both of them.</p><p>Tubbo, the brave soul, spoke up, “I’m sure he didn’t realise-”</p><p>He snapped, “Didn’t realise what? That this was our place, something that he said was not to be shown to anyone else?” His voice cracked again. “He knew exactly what he was doing.”</p><p>“Wilbur-” Tommy began, panic rising in his voice.</p><p>He didn’t let him finish, “No, you know what? Screw this treehouse, screw you and screw this stupid music box!” He grabbed the last object and smashed it to the ground. The casing popped off and a gear rolled away. </p><p>Wilbur’s eyes widened as he realised what he just did. “No, I- I didn’t mean to.” He stammered, and quickly climbed out of the treehouse. </p><p>“Wilbur wait!” Tommy called to him but he didn’t listen.</p><p>He ran into the forest. Thunder crashed and lightning flashed above as hot summer rain began to pour. Yet he ran, and didn’t look back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Summer Storms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur gets lost in the woods, and with the help of his brother gets home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Claustrophobia, arachnophobia, vivid depictions of violence and bugs, feelings of being trapped and lost, blood, fear of death.</p><p>Oh boy, okay this is the final chapter of this part. But don’t worry, we are far from done, we’re only just being.<br/>Max, Lyn, Alphys, thank you so much yet again. Max especially you this time around, seriously you edited so much for me and for agreeing to becoming my editor. (Ur welcome!!) Thank the three of you I would not have the motivation to continue without you guys.<br/>And to you, dear readers, also thank you! Thank you for reading this long. My goal with writing has always been to make people happy, or at the very least cheer someone up. I hope you’re having a good day, and if not I hope this can help, even a little bit. <br/>Okay onto the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was hot and clingy, rain pouring off of him and onto the ground. His clothes, already wet, became so soaked through it felt like a piece of plastic stuck to him rather than clothes. His hair was plastered to his face, water from stray strands dripping into his eyes. Wilbur wondered if he had ever been dry, or if that concept was some far off myth. </p><p>He didn't know how long he had been wandering, only that he was horribly, horribly lost. Instead of going into the western woods, which were well-traveled, well lit, and safe, he had gone into the southern woods. This was quite possibly the stupidest thing he'd done today, and he'd done a lot of stupid things today. The southern woods were dangerous, not only were the lanterns sparse, the terrain itself was difficult. It was hillier, the tree bigger but further apart, making it harder to find good shelter. Larger and more dangerous creatures were here too, and as Wilbur hugged one of the few lit lanterns he had found, he swore he could hear them. </p><p>Clattering, distorted moans, hissing. </p><p>He knew tales of horrible creatures that lurked in the night and seen some of the injuries Phil had got after fighting some off one particularly rough night. He never expected to see them in person though, had hoped he'd never, ever, have to see the horrible monsters described in textbooks and by his father. </p><p>He wished he had never broken the music box. Never snapped at Tommy and Tubbo. Never ran into the southern woods. Today was supposed to be happy! Tubbo was officially part of the family, they were meant to celebrate. </p><p>This morning felt like forever ago and he just wanted to sleep. Sleep in his own bed, with the sounds of Techno sleeping nearby. He'd kill to hear his brother wake up screaming from another nightmare, something that always panicked him, something that always made him scared, if it meant him being home. He'd forgive Tommy in an instant if he could only get out of the rain. Tears streamed down his face, only knowing they were tears because of the salt that he tasted, and the stinging in his eyes. </p><p>Ironic, he loved the summer storms. He normally loved the feeling of the rain, and the smell of the air. Yet here he was, lost in one of his favorite things, and wanting nothing else but to be back at home. Home in the cottage that would be stifling and sticky from the humidity. In the cottage that would be hot, and horrible, and yet so familiar and so safe. It would be a million times better than out here, sitting on the cold ground, soaked and clinging to a dying lantern. Searching for anything familiar but refusing to leave the small area underneath the tree that gave him some shelter. </p><p>After a while of looking, Wilbur knew he had to leave from under the tree. He ran out into the pouring rain and didn’t look back. Running faster and faster, trying to find any place to stay when he saw it. A small opening. Dashing in, Wilbur tried to think of what this could be. It had to be a cave, that was the only thing this could be. It didn’t matter what it was, the only thing that mattered was he was dry and safe. </p><p>He distantly wondered if this was where he lived now, under the dark tall trees that filled the sky. Somehow, even though this was the same forest, this area had a very different feel than the rest. It was very different from the familiar western woods that he was used to. It was darker, the feeling of being watched stronger.</p><p>He both hoped that his family was looking for him and that they were safe inside. He didn't want them getting lost either. He wondered if Tubbo and Tommy were still sitting in the treehouse, or if they managed to get back to the cottage. He thought about Techno and his potato farm, if he was trying to keep it from getting flooded or had followed reason and gone inside. Phil, and Phil, what was he doing? He got worried when Tommy was gone during a perfect summer night in a very safe part of the woods. </p><p>This was not that. </p><p>This was practically as far away from that as it got.</p><p>The fire in the lantern was flickering frightfully and in a desperate attempt to keep it lit, Wilbur grabbed a handful of damp pine needles, opened the lid, and put them in. The tiny cave he was in was dry, for the most part, and some leaves had blown in from the billowing wind outside. </p><p>The flame nearly went out and Wilbur's heart leapt with panic, but the needles caught, and the fire began to burn strong again. He breathed a sigh of relief. The lantern was warm, borderline hot, and what he did not need right now was his only light and heat source blowing itself out. </p><p>His stomach rumbled and he tapped his knee both from nerves and to distract himself from it. This had been a horrible idea, running into the woods. Yep this topped every other past bad decision he'd ever made. </p><p>He let out a dry laugh. He just started to trust Tubbo and Tommy, and yet here he was, in a situation that was entirely their fault. Okay, maybe he overreacted a little bit, but it was still their fault. Well, mostly Tommy's. </p><p>He sniffled, and not just from the fact that he was cold. </p><p>He missed home.</p><p>He tried to make a bed out of the leaves and the dirt that was in the cave, but it just was not working. Not only was it highly uncomfortable, more so than just the stone, the feeling of being watched was not leaving him. In fact it was getting stronger, the clattering from outside was getting louder, and the rain was getting worse, muddy puddles, deep and wide, began to form outside his small den and water was slowly leaking in.</p><p>He backed closer to the wall bringing his lantern closer to him. Eventually he managed to fall asleep; it was restless though and soon nightmares followed.</p><p>It started with a palace, beautiful and tall, with gleaming windows each different colour. As he was admiring them though, the floor opened up beneath him and he fell through it. </p><p>He was in a tunnel flooded with blood. Thick, sticky and hot blood. Skeletons of fish rushed by him, some with their flesh still on. Their glittering scales began peeling off and joining the grotesque flood. The dead fish eyes all turned to look at him as the river grew higher and higher, until it drowned him. </p><p>The metallic taste remained in his mouth when he was suddenly hit by a lightning bolt and was transported into a dark room. It was so dark, so lonely, and he couldn't see. And then there was dust. With the dust came mites. Lots of them. They crawled onto his clothes, onto his skin and into his mouth. He tried to scream but no words could be let out and more and more of the insects climbed up to his arms. Onto his face they went, into his ears, mouth, nose, all filled with the bugs. He squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for death, and then he woke up. </p><p>And found the nightmare to be real, or at least part of it.</p><p>He was covered in thick, sticky spider webs. Over his mouth, ears, and nose, he could barely breathe. </p><p>Still horribly shaken from his nightmare, Wilbur thought that maybe he hadn't quite woken up yet, maybe this was also part of the dream. A quick glance to his left, where he saw about five or six spiders, changed his mind on that fantasy. </p><p>These weren't the typical, get-Techno-there's-a-spider-in-our-room type of arachnid either. No, these were huge, each about the size of his torso. </p><p>One turned to him, and Wilbur bit back a scream. It was mottled green and blue, its hair thick and looked spiky. Its eyes stared at him with a disturbing glassy look, its mouth was obscured with pinchers and dripping fangs.</p><p>Wilbur started to hyperventilate as it crawled over to him and stink its gross, dripping mouth into his leg, a feeling of numbness soon following. He tried to move but couldn't, his legs paralyzed. This was bad. This was very, very bad.</p><p>The other spiders seemed to be ignoring him, and to his absolute horror, he saw that there were more than there was a moment ago. This was getting worse by the second. The numbness spread up to the middle of his chest and he was starting to really panic. The hideous creature in front of him seemed to no longer deem him as a threat, and it crawled away. </p><p>The tapping noise it made, the sound of it echoed in his mind. That alone, and combined with the chirping and clicking that was coming from the spider's mouth. Well if he wasn't so sure that he would be dying soon, it would have driven him insane. </p><p>The true, very real idea of him actually dying hit him and his chest tightened. Tommy and Tubbo would forever think that he was mad at them, that his death was completely their fault. </p><p>Techno would have to sleep in their room alone. A twin without a second part. He would probably think that he could have, should have, done something when there was nothing that could’ve been done. </p><p>Phil, his dad, his poor dad. Phil would be in despair, his heart would break off a small chunk for him.</p><p>Wilbur squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out all these thoughts. He wouldn't die, he couldn't die.</p><p> He had to get home. </p><p>Determined and scared out of his mind, he brainstormed ideas of what he could do. Running was completely out of the question, his legs were entirely immobile. There were no weapons that he could see within reaching distance, and by weapon he meant a stick or a large rock. Not entirely effective, especially against those monsters. The walls were smooth, no ledges to cut his bonds off. That was actually lucky, he probably would’ve hurt his head if there was.</p><p>His eyes trailed to the lantern. </p><p>Hm. Now there was an idea. </p><p>Risky? Yes. </p><p>Could it work? Definitely.</p><p>Was he desperate? Absolutely. </p><p>He leaned back as far as he could and reached until his arm was visibly shaking from the effort. Gritting his teeth, Wilbur made one last grasp and caught it between two of his fingers. </p><p>Gotcha! </p><p>He pulled himself back into a normal sitting position. Difficult to do when all he had was one free arm and two useless legs. </p><p>The lanterns flame with low. The pine needles had long since burnt out, but there was still fire and that was all he needed. </p><p>He opened the lid as slowly and quietly as he could, as to not alert his captors. It squeaked, and he froze from fear, but the spiders didn't seem to notice. He finally got the top off, and he swallowed.</p><p>This could be his end, but the nagging voice of survival in his head egged him on. So he set the web of flame and quickly began the process of untangling himself. </p><p>The webs were sticky, and very clingy, but he managed to get one off of his face, which was a start. </p><p>The fire was spreading fast a little too quickly for comfort. A spider noticed and alerted the others. They didn’t see Wil trying to escape, which was good, instead focusing on the more immediate danger of the fire. Whatever they were attempting, he wasn’t exactly paying attention, was only adding more fuel to the crimson wave. The orange flames caught onto the monsters. </p><p>It was horrifying. </p><p>Wilbur was almost transfixed by the view but he took himself out of it as he worked on his legs. He tried to ignore the sounds of the spiders being burnt alive, tried to ignore the acidic smell that filled the air as they collapsed on the floor. One by one he finally got everything off of him and rolled onto his stomach he was going to have to crawl out of this cave using his arms. The numb feeling was starting to go from his legs replaced by a painful tingling. Still, it was not enough to walk.</p><p>The fire was hungry, angrily consuming any and all sorts of fuel it could find. It was growing, and Wilbur was going as fast as he could to get away. It was like a dragon but much less fantastical. This threat was very, very real, hot and it was getting closer and closer. </p><p>He burst out of the webs and ran into the forest. Wilbur felt as though he had to trust his legs and stood up. He was wobbly and not in the best shape but it would do for now. He took off in a sprint, heading in the direction that he hoped was home. Or at the very least into town. He could not risk getting more lost. He ran, rain blurring his vision, and he felt the twigs hitting his face. The rain made the ground slippery and he was starting to fall onto the leaves. He made around as best as he could until he ran into a figure head first. He stumbled back and the stranger caught him before he fell over onto the ground. He blinked,  the rain coming out of his eyes and recognising the bright pink hair of the other, relaxed. Technoblade was staring at him with wide eyes. A sword was held loosely in his hand. </p><p>He pointed behind Wilbur and asked in a half concerned half awed voice, "Was that you?" </p><p>Wilbur turned and saw the distant flickering of the cave that he had set on fire. "Yeah, yeah it was,'' he said sheepishly. </p><p>His left leg decided that this would be the best time to stop cooperating, and collapsed out from under him.</p><p> He fell to the ground, letting out a string of faux-curses as he did so. Techno looked at him with a heavy concern before hoisting him up, “Lean on me we're getting out of here.”</p><p>Wilbur, half-delirious from lack of sleep and running on adrenaline high, let out laugh. How strange they must look, a pink haired boy with a sword holding up a slightly taller, beyond disheveled child. </p><p>A pink haired boy who is taking him home.</p><p>He felt tears run down his cheek, but if Techno noticed he didn't say anything. He had really, truly thought that he was going to die. He thought his family was going to wait until the rain dissipated to start searching for him, and by that time it would have been too late. But one look at Techno's face, equal parts determination and concern, he realized that someone was always going to look for him. Even if he was lost in a terrible summer storm, in the middle of the woods that no one went into for good reason.</p><p>He shivered, still freezing despite the body warmth from his brother. "Thank you." He accentuated through chattering teeth. </p><p>Techno glanced up at him, taking off his jacket and throwing it over Wil. "Anytime." he replied, seeming nonchalant but Wilbur knew him too well to fall for that.</p><p>They broke out through the main ticket of the southern woods after what felt like hours of walking quite possibly it was. From there even Wilbur, who was practically passed out at this point, even he could see where they were, and a quick pace brought them back to the cottage. He let out a sob of relief and Techno seemed to relax a little bit. He was ushered inside by the other and then the house seemed to explode. </p><p>Phil, who had clearly been pacing, rushed over to his sons. Tommy jumped off of the couch and Tubbo, who came out of nowhere, barreled into him. His father gave some instructions to others but he didn't hear. Wil practically fell to the floor from exhaustion and remembered nothing else of that day.</p><p>-X- </p><p>Wilbur woke up in a bed, submerged by blankets and had to make quite the effort to extract himself. His legs felt completely fine and moveable again, and for the first time in what felt like forever, he was dry. He was warm, hot even. </p><p>There was food left on the nightstand and he began to eat. The porridge that was left was cold, but he was so hungry he didn't care. There was also a tall glass of water which he drank so fast it hurt. The door clicked open as he was putting the bowl on the nightstand again and he jumped so badly he nearly dropped the fragile object. </p><p>The familiar face of his father came in and he seemed relieved to see he was awake.</p><p>“You're up!” he exclaimed sitting down at the end of Wilbur's bed.</p><p>“Yeah, I am.” He replied awkwardly, waiting for Phil's questions to come. </p><p>He didn't have to wait long, “Are you okay?” He said first.</p><p>Wilbur fidgeted with the ends of his tattered shirt. </p><p>“I- I think so,” He answered. “I'm glad I'm home.” </p><p>He avoided his father's gaze, messing with a hole in the shirt he wore. He really hoped that if this was Techno’s, he didn't care too much about it. </p><p>“What were you doing in the southern woods in the first place?” </p><p>Wilbur winced. There was the question he had been dreading. He didn't answer directly, instead mumbling some incoherent jumble under his breath that even he didn't understand.</p><p>Phil's voice and face softened and he prodded gently, “You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but if there's something I should know, you can talk to me.” </p><p>Wilbur was quiet, trying to think of what he could say. He really, really didn't want Tubbo and Tommy to get in trouble. He just wanted to forget the last two days entirely. </p><p>“Can I talk to Tommy and Tubbo please.” He asked softly, changing the topic to deflect the question. </p><p>Phil looked at him, his face sad, before nodding. “I'll get them for you.” </p><p>The door shut and the click meaning it truly closed sounded a second later. He let out a shaky breath. </p><p>That was the first time he truly lied to his dad. A lie that wasn’t over some game he was playing with his brothers.</p><p>He wasn't okay. He was shaky, his head was ringing with the sounds of the spiders, and he still smelled of smoke. He remembered every second of his nightmare and he remembered every moment of the cave. </p><p>He got out from his bed and opened up the window, even if he knew that wouldn't help. The rain had stopped and the sun was making its climb into the sky. He could see the sparkling of dew and rain on the ground, and the trees sparkled with it. </p><p>Wilbur took in a breath of the morning air. It was fresh and cool. The heatwave had broken and it was finally a comfortable temperature. He stood there head out the window until he heard two people come in, he turned around quickly, nearly hitting his head on the sill. </p><p>There was a terse silence as both parties tried to figure out what to do.</p><p>Finally Wilbur blurted out "I'm sorry" </p><p>Judging from the shocks looks on the other's faces they hadn't expected him to say that.</p><p>"I shouldn't have overreacted and it was dumb of me to run. I thought I was gonna die and all I could think of was how you thought I was still mad" He stared at his feet, a bubble of shame growing in his stomach. “All over a stupid music box.”</p><p>"I'm sorry too." </p><p>The bubble burst.</p><p>Tommy was looking at him. "I shouldn't have done that without asking your permission first." <br/>He was shuffling around, and Wilbur knew that saying sorry wasn’t exactly his brother’s strong suit.</p><p>Tubbo chimed in, breaking the moment. “I fixed the music box.”</p><p>Both Wilbur and Tommy turn to him, “You did?” They asked in unison.</p><p>Tubbo took out the object from his pocket. The cover, which must have broken when Wilbur smashed it, was replaced. Inside the gears gleamed and were placed back perfectly. It had clearly been cleaned, and even if Tubbo didn't know the meaning behind the box, it was cared for. </p><p>Wilbur broke into a smile and Tommy seemed a little bit stunned. "Let's listen to it!" He said cheerfully</p><p>The three sat in a circle, Tubbo moved to the crank, and the tune, now less delayed and clearer thanks to Tubbo, played out. The three listened, and after it was done they talked and laughed together.</p><p> Wilbur would always remember his time in the forest, the atrocities he saw but here with his brothers, in the room shared with a twin, while his father was reading downstairs, He felt safe. </p><p>He was home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Unfinished Symphony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur blows up his home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Interlude tiiime<br/>Pain<br/>Max wrote the last line for this on top of 80% of the editing, it's such a good line he's amazing.<br/>CW for chapter: Death, wishing of death, a home destroyed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur had finally done it. No more obstacles, no one hunting him, no one stopping him. He did it. </p><p>The button clicked, and he felt the shock through the floor as the action released a pulse of an electrical current into a pile of TNT. At long last, it was over. </p><p>There was a smoking crater where L’manburg once stood. His town, his city, the one he built brick by brick with his brothers and his son, gone. Somewhere inside his chest, his heart hurt. His home was gone and it was his fault. </p><p>He reached out and threw a sword to his father's feet, who stood still, shell shocked. </p><p>“Phil kill me!” He ordered, no, he begged, as he looked out on the destruction below.</p><p>At the destruction he caused. </p><p>He and his father began to argue but somehow he zoned out. He didn't know how, this was meant to be his demise, but maybe he didn't want to focus on that. “Look Phil, they all want you to do it!” Wilbur looked at the people below. There was one figure that stood out to him below. </p><p>A raggedy teenage boy with ratty blonde hair that almost obscured his eyes. His brother stared up at him, his eyes filled with horror. </p><p>A wave of guilt hit Wilbur. What could he have done differently? His country was gone long before he triggered the TNT. No, he did the right thing and now he needs to die. </p><p>He deserved to die. </p><p>He threw himself at Phil who refused to kill him still.</p><p>“Kill me” he asked one last time, practically hissing the word he put as much emotion as he could into it. </p><p>This was needed. This was his moment.</p><p> This was his end. </p><p>He met Phil's eyes and saw the briefest flash of understanding. His father ran him through.</p><p>It didn't feel like he expected it to, somehow it was even more painful than he ever fanthomed. He focused on the battleground below him; it was easier than hearing his father's cries. His tears. </p><p>He saw Tommy who looked as if he wanted to run up there and join him or maybe he wanted to stab Wilbur himself. Wil couldn't exactly blame him, he hadn't exactly been the best brother for the last few weeks. He looked distraught though, and the last word Wilbur would ever hear rang out from his mouth. </p><p>One word in a tone of voice that hurt him more than the sword that was in his chest.</p><p>"Wilbur!" </p><p>And then, Wilbur’s symphony had finished.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Swords and Strangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part two, chapter one<br/>Tommy has a fight, and then finds yet another person in the woods.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY ONTO PART TWO<br/>Max is being MVP with this part and just editing in general, amazing dude thank you so much. Lyn, you owe me another game of bedwars, Alphys &lt;33333<br/>To the readers, you guys are amazing for getting this far, and there is so much more to come.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy hated school. </p><p>He decided this as Phil was sitting with him at the table as he struggled with maths. </p><p>I mean, who even uses this stuff. He thought as he drove his pencil into his paper.</p><p>The lead broke. </p><p>Because of course it did. </p><p>Phil looked at him with what looks like a tinge of exasperation. Tommy was trying, he really was! But it was hard and he was tired. He looked longingly out the window, at the trees that he wanted to wander under. The leaves were just starting to change color and the weather was beautiful. </p><p>And he was stuck inside, doing school. </p><p>Phil opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but Tommy was saved by Tubbo. The other boy, who was just a centimeter or seven taller than him, which Tommy found beyond infuriating, came up to the two of them. </p><p>He was holding a book and looking down at his feet, “Can you read this to me?” He held the book out. </p><p>His father softened instantly and gently took the book from Tubbo, "Of course I can." </p><p>Tommy breathed the sigh of relief as they walked away and went back to his worksheet, staring at it with frustration. It just didn't make any sense, none of it did. </p><p>Unless……. if he did that….. </p><p>Grinning, he filled out the sheet with relative ease. Something finally clicked and he understood it. He ran over to Phil, who was reading something to Tubbo. </p><p>He handed the piece of paper to him, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He saw Phil’s eyebrows go up as he read the paper and he handed it back to him with a smile. </p><p>“See? You got it, you did great.” He ruffled Tommy's already messy hair, making him laugh. </p><p>“Can I go join Wilby and Techno please?” He asked, wanting to go out. </p><p>Phil thought for a moment, before nodding. “You can, just please be safe.” He warned and then turned to Tubbo. “Do you want to join him?” </p><p>Tubbo seemed to weigh his options. “I'll go watch if that's okay?” </p><p>“Of course it is!” </p><p>Tommy grinned and grabbed Tubbo's arm. "Let's go!" </p><p>"You don't need to grab me!" He was clearly attempting to sound angry but the laughter in his eyes gave him away. </p><p>Phil watched them and shook his head, smiling. Tommy gave him a wave goodbye before stepping out into the mid-autumn air.</p><p>It was a beautiful day outside, the sun was shining, and the sky was a bright blue. It wasn't exactly cold, but it certainly was not warm. It would have been colder if there was wind, but luckily there wasn’t. He sucked the breath of the crisp air, and ran to the back of the house. </p><p>“Race you!” He called back to Tubbo.</p><p>The other was stumbling after him, “No fair you had a head start!” Tubbo yelled up to him.</p><p>The two rammed into each other when they turned a corner, falling to the ground laughing. Tempo recovered first throwing a fistful of dirt at Tommy, some of which ended up in his mouth. </p><p>"You cheated, that wasn't a fair race." He grumbled, laughter still etched on his face. </p><p>Tommy spat out the dirt that was in his mouth. It tasted dusty. He disliked dirt.</p><p>“I would have won either way." Tommy smirked.</p><p>"He would have, trust me." Agreed Wilbur, who strolled over to the other two. "He wins against me every single time it's insane."</p><p>"Maybe you guys just suck." Techno called from a distance. </p><p>Wil stuck his tongue out at him "As if you'd know, you never raced against the demon." </p><p>Tommy punched Wilbur playfully at the last and was rewarded with a yelp. </p><p>“Yeah because I just really don't want to.” Techno said.</p><p>"You'd lose anyway." Tommy proudly said.</p><p>"I don't think Techno could lose at anything, I think it's impossible." </p><p>Tubbo nodded vehemently from where he was sitting. “The world would explode if he dared lose.”</p><p>“Oh come on Technoblade, I’m not doing that badly.” Wilbur complained, picking up a large stick from the ground. </p><p>Techno tilted his head before nodding, “True, you even lasted for more than 5 minutes once!” </p><p>Wilbur threw the stick at Techno's head, which made him laugh. </p><p>Tommy smiled. He liked his brother's laugh even if he didn't get to hear that often. </p><p>He stood up and Tubbo scooted over, sitting in a more comfortable position. Tommy grabbed two sticks from the ground, two of the sticks that Phil had made specifically for these fighting bouts. Techno opted for one stick, which he wielded with ease, and a shield. </p><p>Some nagging thing in Tommy's head, probably the thing known as common sense, told him that this was a much smarter move than his pick. A shield would allow him to defend easier, blocking more blows. He chose to ignore it, feeling like giving Techno the satisfaction of swapping out one of his swords for a shield would be much worse than any consequence that his decision gave him. </p><p>Techno nodded and Wilbur stepped out of the way, giving Tommy a thumbs up as he walked out of the circle.  </p><p>“Ready?” Techno asked, adjusting his position for attack. </p><p>Tommy swallowed but gave his nod. Techno sprung into action, each of his hits landing with purpose. Tommy raised his sticks, trying to match blows but not making any of his own. He really did not want to hurt him. He managed to hit the shield a few times in between his attempts of defense. </p><p>A shield would have been better. He made a stupid choice and really wanted a shield right now. </p><p>An unexpected hit knocked one of his sticks out of his hands, and it flew into the air, landing out of bounds and neither of them went to achieve it. Tommy raised his remaining sword and dug his feet in best he could. Techno launched at him, a few strands of his hair hitting Tommy in the face, making him momentarily distracted as he regained his footing. This moment was all his brother needed, getting the second sword out of his grasp and bonking him in the head in one fell swoop. Surprisingly, the hit didn't hurt that bad. For someone who got really into the heat of a fight he had incredible restraint.</p><p>For the most part. </p><p>“And I win!” Techno exclaimed, stretching his hand out to Tommy. </p><p>He swatted it away, before pulling himself off the ground by himself. “That's not fair you have more training!” Tommy griped, kicking the grass. </p><p>Techno raised one of his eyebrows, the prick. “What do you think I'm doing?” </p><p>“Torture sessions.” Wilbur stated, not missing a beat, from where he was sitting. </p><p>“No, the correct answer was training, Wilbur what?” Techno stared at his twin before quickly shaking his head and turning back to Tommy.</p><p>“You're doing pretty well actually, but for two swords you're acting very defensive," As he said this, Techno fumbled his sword and it fell to the ground.</p><p>“Yeah well, I still think you cheated,” Tommy grumbled, trying to come up with a good defense on the spot. He was out of excuses.</p><p>Technoblade over to retrieve his sword but Wilbur, quick as a startled rabbit, got there first. The younger of the twins picked up the “sword.” Somehow it seemed awkward outside of Techno's hands. </p><p>“Care for a match then?” Wilbur asked, trying to look cool but failing miserably.</p><p>“This should be fun.” Tommy replied, and he picked up his two swords again.</p><p>Techno went to sit next to Tubbo, and the two began talking about something, anyone's guess on what. Tommy lost focus on the two though as Wil's first strike came. This felt more of an even match than with Techno, with Wilbur making visible mistakes. Tommy still didn't wish to hurt anyone and made a haphazard move to the side. Wilbur made a clean strike in a gap in his guard.</p><p>Wil hit the side of his torso, hard, and Tommy winced. </p><p>Not pleasant. But he regained his steadiness. He had a fight to win. </p><p>He disarmed Wilbur of his sword but the other grabbed his arm. Being the older having a height and strength advantage he managed to get one of Tommy's two weapons. Now off balance, he grit his teeth as Wil slammed the sword into Tommy’s own. The wood made a dull clunking noise as they clashed. Tommy successfully pushed off Wilbur, just as he was about to make his final move, however, Wilbur tripped up his leg. Tommy stumbled and fell onto the hard earth with a yelp. </p><p>“Yikes.” Wilbur sucked in a breath. “You okay Tommy?” </p><p>“Yep just poggers.” His side hurt tremendously and he knew a massive bruise was going to appear tomorrow. </p><p>He rolled over into his back, this time accepting the outstretched hand that was offered to him. </p><p>“I think that's enough for me for today.” Tommy said, dusting off of some of the dirt that had attached itself to his clothes after his fall. </p><p>“Are you sure you're okay? I can get Phil if you want.” Wilbur hovered nervously around him. </p><p>“Really I'm fine Wilbur.” He attempted to laugh. </p><p>The laugh hurt. </p><p>Bad. </p><p>But it seemed to satisfy Wilbur at least. Tommy looked over to Tubbo, and knew from his friend’s face that he was going to have a talking to later.</p><p>This was just fantastic, just kept getting better and better. </p><p>“You really should use a shield, it would help.” Techno said from where he was sitting.</p><p>Tommy fumbled for something to say, “Yeah well uh,” He stared at his feet. “You're probably right, but swords are cooler.” </p><p>“And also basically useless, one is enough.” </p><p>“Is it though?”</p><p>“Yes it is.”</p><p>Wilbur, who was still stood by Tommy, pitched in. “Techno has a point you know, I saw you preferred defense and a shield would help.” </p><p>He still looked anxious and he heard Wil mutter to himself, or at least seemingly to himself. “I also don't want to hurt you again.”</p><p>That was fair enough, he didn't want to hurt anyone either. “I will next time.” He promised, grimacing as he leaned over to tie his shoe.</p><p>“Are you sure you're okay?” Wilbur asked again. </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye he saw Techno cross his arms, looking worried as well. He also saw something else a blur in the tree line. That was odd, there should be nothing near here, even the forest animals got scared away by Techno. He noted it in his head and he decided to investigate it later. </p><p>“Good, now let’s go back inside.” Tubbo said, tugging on his shirt. “It's getting cold.” </p><p>He was right, the temperature had lowered rapidly, the previously cool air was becoming rather cold. It was not comfortable, and it was hurting his chest more. </p><p>“Yeah just give me a moment I'll be right in.” Tommy said, still tying up his shoes. </p><p>The other three nodded, with Tubbo shooting him one last worried glance. Tommy waited for them to round the corner, then he turned to the tree line. He could have sworn he saw something in the shadows of the leaves. Something, or someone. </p><p>He scanned the trees and saw it again. A moving green blur out of his peripheral version. He took off in that direction, not thinking to inform his family of where he'd be going. After all he did this out of the time how could they possibly worry? Yeah they wouldn't worry, it would be fine.</p><p>Tommy loved to run, the wind against his face, the burn in his chest, the true feeling of being free. That being said, the burn was a lot more intense than normal after his fall. He distantly thought that this probably wasn't normal, and in fact Phil should take a look. And that he should probably turn back and go get it looked at. But this thought vanished as quickly as it came as he spotted the figure he saw earlier. </p><p>The figure who was standing still. </p><p>Facing away from him. </p><p>Unable to stop himself, he ran into the stranger. He stumbled back, falling to the ground yet again. He seemed to be doing that a lot today. He blinked, momentarily stunned. </p><p>"Oh shi- shoot are you alright?" The stranger asked, standing over him. </p><p>“I'm all right." Tommy grabbed a nearby tree trunk and used it to stand up. "You?”</p><p>“I'm not the one who just fell over,” The other said wryly. </p><p>Tommy, no longer running or on the ground, finally got a good look at the stranger. The other looked male, and was wearing an oversized green hoodie. It was such a vibrant shade of green it did not look anywhere near natural, and in fact made him stand out somehow more in the trees. His hair was messy, and a dark shade of brown. It looked almost blonde in the sun however. He was also taller than Tommy, and he looked much older than himself. At the very least he must have been fourteen or fifteen, possibly sixteen. More than double his own age. </p><p>Before Tommy could see his face, though he could have sworn he wore something over it, the other turned around. </p><p>"Hold on I have something." This was followed by a bunch of clanking noises. </p><p>Tommy could barely make out the mutterings of the boy in green. “No not that, I don't even have this one on me? What is this one for? This looks expired…” The boy then made a gagging noise, and a bottle filled with an unknown, milky substance was thrown into the forest. </p><p>Tommy assumed it was expired. </p><p>“Here we go!” The stranger exclaimed, turning back around. He was holding a bottle full of a strange, pink liquid. It almost glowed in the late afternoon sun. </p><p>“What is that?” Tommy asked. </p><p>"It’s a healing potion, I have a bunch of spare ones." The boy handed the bottle to Tommy.</p><p>"Phil says not to trust strangers." He mumbled.</p><p>“I promise it's not anything bad." There was something about his voice, but he just couldn't place it. </p><p>“Alright then." Alarm bells were still going off in his head, but he seemed nice enough. Besides, what was the worst thing that could happen? He drank the potion, and almost instantly felt better. He felt something in his chest snap back together, and the pain in his side almost vanished completely. </p><p>"Oh wow!" He said breathlessly. </p><p>"Handy right?" The other boy laughed, "I have a ton, so I'm happy I could help!” </p><p>Tommy paused  for a moment before asking, “What's your name?” </p><p>The boy smiled. </p><p>"It's Dream."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Words Are Weapons Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy gets into several arguments with his family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A chapter?? Two days after the last one released?? More likely than you might think. This was actually meant to come out yesterday but Max said I should cliffhanger you guys.<br/>I'm speedrunning this part.</p><p>CW for this chapter: Family fights and arguments</p><p>Stay safe!!</p><p>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy returned his grin, "Thank you, Dream!"</p><p>In his head he thought that it was an odd name to have. Though, Technoblade wasn't exactly a common name either, he supposed, thinking of his brother. And then Phil. And the household that was probably panicking, looking for him. </p><p>"I got to go, I may have made a promise that I would be home by now." Tommy said nervously, looking back in the direction of the cottage.</p><p>Dream nodded, also looking around. “I should be heading home too, but I think I'm lost." </p><p>Tommy pointed to the northwest. "That way is to town, just be careful of traps." He didn't actually<br/>
know if the traps Phil had laid years ago were still active, but it was a precaution, a courtesy warning.</p><p>"Thanks, and wait one last thing - what's your name?" Dream asked.</p><p>"Tommy!"</p><p>"Well, Tommy, I hope to see you again soon." There it was again, that weird tone Tommy just could not place.</p><p>“Yea, you too!" He called, already running home. He really hoped no one noticed, or that Phil wasn't mad.</p><p>-X-</p><p>Phil was mad.</p><p> "You wandered off, injured, into the woods, alone?"</p><p>"Really it's not that big of a deal -” </p><p>“Not that big of a deal? Do you not remember what happened to Wil during the summer?” </p><p>Tommy saw Wilbur wince, and unconsciously touch his left leg. </p><p>"Of course I remember, but I promise I didn't go far, and really I'm fine." He almost added the part about meeting the boy in the woods, Dream.</p><p>One look at Phil's face, however, his eyes a storm and lips pressed together, Tommy decided that this was not the time. Especially since the last time he met a boy dressed in green wandering the woods, he ended up living with them. And accidentally caused Wilby to run off, something that Tommy still blamed himself for. </p><p>"That's not the point, you can't just keep running off like that it's not safe." Phil pressing his fingers to his temples. “Listen, Tommy, I'm just worried about you, so will you please stop running off." </p><p>"I will." Tommy promised, even if he didn't believe himself. He wasn't exactly known for keeping his promises after all. In fact, he probably broke more than he kept, some faster than others.</p><p>"Good, now let's eat." The others, who had been sitting in various parts of the living room, seemed to collectively breathe aside relief. Tommy couldn't exactly blame them, Phil was really scary when he wanted to be. He still remembered the night he brought Tubbo home in vivid detail. </p><p>“What's for dinner?" Techno asked.</p><p>“That's a very good question to ask, the answer is that I have no idea." Phil picked up an empty egg carton, and then checked the fridge. "Shit, we're all out of food." He muttered, but it was loud enough for Tommy to hear. He pretended he didn't though, even if hearing his father swear in front of him was a little bit jarring. </p><p>"Okay! Looks like we're having crackers and peanut butter with a side of chicken." Phil put on a strained smile. </p><p>Tommy wanted to complain, but for once he put his tongue. He knew finding food in autumn was hard, and this year there's an extra person. </p><p>“Sounds good to me." Wilbur said brightly, getting out the plates. </p><p>Tommy saw Tubbo slip away, only coming back when dinner was ready. He looked like he had been crying? He told himself to ask him about it later.</p><p>"Lo siento-" Tubbo muttered as he sat down. Tommy didn’t know if it was because he could barely hear the other or if he said something in a different language. The others didn’t seem to hear him, just Tommy. </p><p>Tommy knew this was not a normal occurrence, he knew this as he put an unacceptably large amount of peanut butter on a stale cracker. It didn't taste too bad, all things considered. He also figured that he should’ve opted for chicken. </p><p>The air was thick with tension, and the conversation was sparse. That's always happened after a fight, and he hated it. He also didn't know how to fix it. He ate quickly, doing his portion of the cleaning even faster. This was probably because there really wasn't all that much cleaning to do. Tommy ran up the stairs to the room he shared with Tubbo. He didn't actually have a plan of something to do up there, but the atmosphere downstairs was making him uncomfortable. He slipped into the room collapsing onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. The sun was setting fast, and dull light was filtering through the window. It illuminated the pieces of paper over the walls and ceiling, drawings of places he and Tubbo wanted to visit.</p><p>His hand traced familiar lines of the one he had pinned up right next to his pillow. It wasn't of any particular place, none of the drawings really were. It was a drawing of a small, slightly highly area, a river cutting through it. Trees boarded the location. Tommy didn't know why he drew this one, it just looked peaceful. Untouched by anything. He wondered if such a place existed. He loved his house, he truly did, but the walls felt so confining during the later months. He let his hand drop, and turned his back on the drawing. It didn't exist, right here, right now, did. </p><p>At that moment, Tubbo came in. Normally they would talk, chat about their day or anything else until long since the sun had set, or one of them had passed out. Today was not going to be their normal schedule though. Tommy knew this as soon as Tubbo laid down and didn't speak to him. </p><p>That was concerning, very concerning. Tommy was about to shut off their lights and call the night early, when his friend spoke. </p><p>"Why did you run off." </p><p>It didn't feel like a question that was being asked, it felt like a demand. </p><p>Uneased, he debated telling the truth or not. He decided half of it would suffice. </p><p>"I thought I saw something in the woods, so I went after it." Tommy sat up. </p><p>Tubbo didn't turn around, didn't face him. "You were injured. You could have seriously hurt yourself.” </p><p>Tommy could have sworn that horns were coming out of his friend's hair. Maybe it was just the dim light coming from the dying light bulb playing tricks on him. </p><p>"Tubbo, I'm fine I really didn't hurt myself in the fall, you’re acting a bit like Phil.”</p><p>Tubbo got out of bed, snapping back at him. “Yeah of course I am! Maybe he's right, have you considered that?”</p><p>“It was nothing, you guys are overreacting." </p><p>“Overreacting? Oh is that what concern is now?” </p><p>"Screw off you're not Phil.” He was starting to actually get angry now. </p><p>“Yeah but I'm your brother!" </p><p>"No you're not!" Shouted Tommy, and he instantly regretted it.</p><p>Tubbo looked shocked, betrayed and hurt. Tommy got up, grabbed his pillow, a blanket and a stuffed toy and stormed out. The door slammed shut behind him, making him jump. He heard the sounds of crying, and his heart throbbed. </p><p>He didn't mean it. </p><p>He hadn't meant it. </p><p>He said it and now it was too late to take it back. </p><p>He was so stupid! Out of every line he had crossed since Tubbo had come to live with them, he never, ever, crossed that one. He never thought he would.</p><p>He knocked on the door of Wilbur's and Techno's room, needing a place to sleep for the night. The former answered. </p><p>“Can I sleep here tonight?” Tommy asked Wilbur, staring down at his own feet. </p><p>"Uh, yeah of course." Wilbur sounded surprised, but allowed him entry.</p><p>Techno was already sound asleep, his reading glasses were still in his face, and a book was open on his chest. Wil carefully removed both of them, marking the book page before closing it. He gave Tommy a look that said be quiet or else, before getting out a spare blanket. </p><p>"Thank you." Tommy whispered, as quiet as his normally loud voice would allow.</p><p> "Anytime." Wilbur helped him settle in, before shutting off his light. </p><p>“Sleep well."</p><p> "You too, Tommy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's a few confusing things in this chapter involving Tubbo, these will be explained in time. </p><p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Aftermaths and Escapes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of the night previous, and Tommy escapes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So how are we feeling about the last few chapters? Don't worry, we have so much more planned.</p><p>The usual thank yous to Lyn, Max and Alphys, you guys are rock stars.</p><p>Thank you for reading this far! Hope you're enjoying it!! </p><p>Also check out Squiped_Max 's account tomorrow for a bit of a surprise!!</p><p>Okay onto the chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy rolled over, shielding his eyes from the sun. His back hurt, and his arm was almost numb from sleeping on it. He blinked, unsure of why he was sleeping on the floor for a second, his mind clouded with just waking. Then it all came flooding back. </p><p>Dream, his fight with Phil. </p><p>His fight with Tubbo. </p><p>He threw his pillow over his face. He would have screamed into it if he wasn't in Wilbur's room. He wanted to, but settled for internal screaming instead. </p><p>Oh, why was he such an idiot? Tommy reached for the stuffed animal he grabbed while he was leaving, expecting the fur of the raccoon that Phil had bought him at a toy shop. He wanted comfort.</p><p>It wasn't the raccoon. </p><p>Confused, Tommy lifted the object he had instead, and then nearly threw it across the room. </p><p>Tubbo’s prized possession, a large, fluffy bee, gave him a dead smile. </p><p>It was one of the few things he found his friend with, on that fateful day in the woods. How did Tommy even have it right then? It was possible, he supposed, that in his anger he picked up the wrong thing from the wrong bed. It only made matters worse with him in Tubbo though. </p><p>He carefully put the bee down, facing it away from him. He didn't want to look at it. It was Tubbo’s, and Tubbo’s alone. </p><p>A yawn startled him, and he banged his arm on the edge of Wilbur's bed in surprise. Tommy sat up and looked the very surprised Techno in the eyes. </p><p>"Wil, why is there Tommy on our floor?" Techno inquired, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. </p><p>Wilbur, who was reading something from an old leather book, simply said, “He appeared in the middle of the night." He didn't even look up from when he was doing. </p><p>Tommy, too tired to deal with either of them, groaned. </p><p>"You okay there Tommy?” Techno asked. </p><p>"Yeah I'm all right." That was such a lie. He did not remotely believe his words. </p><p>His brother seemed to though. </p><p>"Alright then." Techno stretched.</p><p>Tommy extracted himself from the pile of blankets that he slept in, feeling sore and bruised and many places. </p><p>"Breakfast then boys?" </p><p>He was trying to sound cheerful, he wondered if his brothers could tell that it was forced. </p><p>“Yep I'm down." Wilbur got out of his bed, placing his book down on the pillow. </p><p>Tommy grabbed Mr. Bee, he thought that was what Tubbo named it anyways. "I'll be right back, give me one second." </p><p>“One!" Techno called from his bed. </p><p>Tommy ignored him, instead knocking on his own bedroom door. </p><p>No reply. </p><p>He opened it, seeing no one inside. </p><p>Good. </p><p>He placed Mr. Bee on top of Tubbo's pillow, making sure he is perfectly centred. He then closed the door, and turned back to Wilbur who was behind him. </p><p>"Okay, now let's go." </p><p>By the time the three of them got downstairs, there's already food on the table. At least, Tommy thought that it was meant to be the food. A bruised apple, stale bread, and slightly expired cheese, all in the middle of a table on the platter. Really, the platter was quite excessive given what was being served. </p><p>"I'm going into town today to get more food." Phil sounded apologetic as they took their seats. </p><p>Tommy hovered for a second, not wanting to take his normal chair next to Tubbo. He did anyways but moved his chair as far away from him as possible. The other boy did the same, not looking in his direction. Wilbur shot Tommy a questioning glance, which he pretended not to notice.</p><p>Phil seemed to see this exchange though, “Okay then, uh, does anyone want to come with me to go to town?" </p><p>Tubbo answered before Tommy could. “I'd like to go, if it's okay?" </p><p>"Of course, anyone else?" </p><p>Wilbur shook his head, and Techno also declined. </p><p>"Tommy?" Queried Phil. </p><p>Typically, Tommy would have loved to. It was a place he rarely saw, and found it fascinating. But instead he spurned, "Nah, I'd rather stay home." </p><p>Another lie, he just didn't want to be with Tubbo for hours. </p><p>"Just me in trouble then, all right I'll be back by four-ish, lunch is in the fridge and," He paused for a second, "Techno is in charge." </p><p>Tommy heard Wilbur let out a half-hearted attempt of arguing at this, but ultimately he gave in. Techno was usually the one in charge, having caused the least amount of chaos overall. The last time Phil went into town and Wil was in charge, there were a lot of feathers and batter everywhere. That had been a fun day, it was almost worth the clean up. </p><p>"Tubbo, get your shoes on and grab a jacket, might as well head out now." </p><p>"Okay! Thank you Mr. Phil, uh, dad." Tubbo stuttered, then ran off to go get his stuff.</p><p>Tommy saw he looked more tired than normal, bags under his eyes and said eyes red. Tommy felt awful, and vowed to apologise as soon as Tubbo got back. </p><p>"Don't cause too much chaos!" Phil warned as he and Tubbo left.</p><p>"Don't count on it!" Wilbur yelled out to Phil. </p><p>The door shut, muffling Phil's laugh.</p><p>There was silence for a few minutes as the remaining three finished up their food. Tommy poked at his stale bread and cheese. It didn't taste good, but he also had no appetite, which was another reason to not eat it.</p><p>"So what's the plan today Techno?" Wilbur asked cheerfully. </p><p>"Uh, there is none." Replied Techno through a mouthful of food.</p><p>"I might go into the woods." Tommy avoided looking Wilbur in the eyes. </p><p>"I don't know if that's a good idea, Phil wouldn't like that." Techno actually sounded slightly nervous, that or worried. It was hard to tell with his voice. </p><p>Wilbur vigorously nodded. "And besides, aren't you still hurt from your fall? " Now, he sounded worried, that was easier to tell.</p><p>“I'm fine actually, must have just had the wind knocked out of me." Tommy fidgeted in his seat. </p><p>He didn't know why he didn't just tell them about Dream, but something in him didn’t want to. He was allowed a friend that his family weren't aware of. There was no one that prevented it. If there was he sure didn't know about it. </p><p>"Sure you did." Techno muttered, grabbing the bruised apple from the centre. No one protested this, despite it being the only apple. There wasn't a point really, arguing over something so shriveled.</p><p>"Fine, I won't go into the woods." Relented Tommy, slouching in his seat. </p><p>He had no plans to follow this. </p><p>Going into his room would be too painful, there is nothing to do downstairs and he didn't want to spend all day in the twins room.</p><p>“I might practise with my guitar, you could listen to me do that.” Wilbur offered.</p><p>“Please, anything but that." Groaned Tommy while Wil laughed. </p><p>Ever since his brother had gotten the accursed instrument, he'd been playing it, and was slowly getting better.</p><p>Keyword being slowly. </p><p>"Wil, if you play that in our room I will bash you over the head with it." Technoblade grumbled. </p><p>Wilbur only laughed harder at this, banging the table as he shook from his hysterics. "You - you wouldn't," he got out through his laughter.</p><p>Techno and Tommy exchange a glance.</p><p>"No, I would." They said at the same time. </p><p>Wilbur got himself under control in a minute or five, wiping a tear from his eye. "Oh I needed that thanks guys." </p><p>“Really, I did nothing but tell the truth.” Techno stated, standing up. "Okay I officially cannot eat anymore of this, want to play a game?"</p><p>Wilbur shrugged, also getting up. “Sure, sounds fun. Tommy? " Both Wilbur's voice and face were questioning. </p><p>“I'm okay, I'm going to uhh-”</p><p>He thought of a lie as quickly as he could. </p><p>“Sleep." He sounded so awkward and non-believable even to himself. </p><p>Somehow they bought it, which was a huge surprise to him. "Okay! Go get some sleep.” Wilbur sounded so genuine it hurt. Techno nodded agreement, and the two walked upstairs. </p><p>Realising he had backed himself into a corner, he shot a longing glance at the door before following up. Once he arrived in front of his room he gave a theatrical yawn, stretching out his arm for extra effect. </p><p>"Well, see you boys in a few hours." Tommy said this as sleepily as he could. </p><p>"Get some rest." Was all Techno said before he and Wilbur went into their own room. </p><p>Tommy closed his bedroom door and then kicks the bed frame of his own bed. </p><p>It hurt his foot.</p><p>He added wooden bed frames to a list of objects he didn't like. It was right next to dirt. </p><p>Out of all of the lies he could have come up with, why oh why did he have to say he needed sleep? He wanted to be outside, in the trees, not stuck in this cramped room alone. </p><p>Tubbo’s bee gave him that same dead, permanently happy smile. It weirded him out. </p><p>Tommy walked over to the window. He opened it, needing the air. As he looked out, he got an idea. His window didn't really open out onto anything, but it did have a small flower box. The roof of part of the house jutted out a few meters or so below. Not a pleasant fall, but if he grabbed down to the box and dropped, maybe it wouldn't be that bad. </p><p>Tommy squeezed out of the window, banging his back on the top of it. He froze, listening to see if Techno or Wilbur had heard. But all he heard was more noise coming from their room, and he relaxed a bit. </p><p>Now for the hard part. </p><p>He gripped the flower box as well as he could, moving as he tried to figure out how to drop. He swung himself over so that he was dangling from under the box. Tommy let himself drop, no longer being an injuring distance. His fingers hurt from the effort of all that he had just done, so he stretched them out to try and get rid of the pain. </p><p>It didn't really work all that well. </p><p>He also realised he was only halfway done, still being on the roof. Actually, this was worse than just being stuck in his bedroom, and so much harder to explain for when Phil got home. He considered just yelling up to his brothers for help, when he saw another option. To his right was a pile of wood. It was their winter firewood stockpile, and it rose rather high against the house. </p><p>Tommy got up, being mindful of his step in the case that he slipped and fell. He got up to the pile of logs, and tried to use it as an awkward step stool down. What actually ended up happening was he set one foot on the first log and immediately lost balance. He fell onto the triangular pieces of wood, and slid down. It was extremely uncomfortable, and he hit his head so many times. When he got up from the ground, groaning and knowing this time he'd actually have bruises directly related to something his fault and not a floor, he felt grass. </p><p>It worked! He was on the ground. He was outside. </p><p>Grinning, and forgetting the pain he was in, he took off into the woods. </p><p>What he really wanted to do was find Dream again. The chances were extremely low of finding him, but Tommy had found him cool. Plus he had those extremely useful potions. Which, in all fairness, was a very weird thing just to carry around. But it had helped him out, he certainly wasn't complaining. Being outside was enough for now though.</p><p>A voice startled him as he was rounding a tree. "Hey!" </p><p>Tommy turned around, seeing a figure dressed in green running up to him. </p><p>Dream! </p><p>"Hey," The aforementioned bent over, "One second give me a minute to catch my breath." </p><p>Had Tommy really been going that fast? “Was I really going that fast?'' he asked, reiterating his thought verbally. </p><p>“Yes." Dream replied through heaving. “Okay - okay I'm good." </p><p>“I was just running out to meet you!" Tommy said with a cheerfulness that rivaled Wilbur's. </p><p>"Really? What a coincidence I was actually looking for you!” Dream laughed, and Tommy finally noticed what he found weird by his face last time. </p><p>Covering his face was a white mask with a smiling face on it in black paint. He didn't mention it to Dream though, since he was wearing it he probably knew. It somewhat unnerved him, though.</p><p>"So what's up?” Tommy awkwardly shuffled his feet as he spoke. </p><p>"Oh! I came to ask if you'd come chill with me and my friends today. I have some stuff I want to show you."</p><p>If getting starry-eyed was the thing that could happen with actual stars and eyes, Tommy would have been doing that. </p><p>A cool kid? Wanted to spend time with him? </p><p>"Yeah, that sounds pog! Let's just be back by four." He shot one last nervous look behind him. Hopefully his brothers didn't come check on him. </p><p>"Yeah sure.” Dream waved his hand in a dismissive fashion and started to head in the direction that Tommy knew to be town. “Come on, let's have some fun!" </p><p>And Tommy followed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Lands of Never and New Places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy follows Dream to a new place in the town.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well well well, another early update, my schedule is starting to fail huh. Yeah dont expect a Sunday update from me this week if I do it’ll be a surprise to me and Max both. </p><p>Max, thank you for helping me write and edit and being very cool! Also stop screwing me over in Jackbox. </p><p>Lyn, thank you for playing jackbox with me tonight also stop dragging innocent Maxs into the snow.</p><p>I do not condone the actions of these characters, nor do I believe they are reflective of the people they are based on. I am using my storyline and the Dream SMP characters. </p><p>Cw: manipulation, misuse of power and influence.<br/>Stay safe!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy's legs were starting to protest this trek. </p><p>It, in all honesty, probably had not been that long. However, he was bruised from his choice of exit of his house, and the woods seem to stretch on forever. </p><p>"Are you sure you know where we're going?" He inquired, tripping over a stick. </p><p>Thistle branches stuck to his pants and feet, but he didn't pause to remove them. Mostly because he didn't want to ask Dream to stop, or lose himself in the trees. </p><p>"I'm pretty sure we're going the right way, yeah I recognise that." Dream gesture to what he was referring to. That turned out to be another tree, but this had a large mark through its trunk. It looked like he had been done with an ax of some sort.</p><p>"Okay, I just wanted to make sure." He made a quick pause to remove a particularly annoying thistle branch, then ran back up in a sprint. </p><p>The older boy glanced down at him. “You good?" </p><p>"Yep never been better, why?”</p><p>"You’re limping." </p><p>This was true, there was a nagging pain in his right leg making it hard to walk. It had been a slightly longer drop than he expected out the window. </p><p>"Do you need another healing potion?" Dream stopped walking. </p><p>"I'm all right, I mean it wouldn't hurt but it's also not urgent. " Tommy tucked on his sleeve from nerves. </p><p>"No it's not a problem I always keep a few spare.” He handed Tommy another glowing pink bottle. </p><p>"Drink it slowly." He warned, and they set up again. </p><p>As he was drinking from the bottle, he looked up to Dream with him that admiration. He was so cool! And he was actually spending time with him. This was awesome. </p><p>“How close are we?" He ducked underneath a tree branch, and finished the last of the potion, and handed the bottle back to Dream. Dream then threw it into the forest of a shrug. </p><p>"Not too far now." </p><p>The next few minutes passed in relative silence, just the twigs snapping underneath their feet. It was actually quite peaceful. Eventually, and in reality the whole trip was probably about ten minutes, they came to a stop.</p><p>The woods opened up abruptly, so one minute they were deep in a forest, the next they were in a park. There was a sound of water running nearby, but Tommy couldn't tell from where. Dream stopped for a minute here, instead of continuing their walk. </p><p>“Let's stop here for a bit, my feet are killing me." </p><p>Tommy obliged, sitting down next to his friend. The ground was slightly wet under them, most likely from a sprinkler system of some sort. There hadn’t been a lot of rain recently. The grass soaked his injured feet. </p><p>Dream noticed this. “Uh, Tommy do you have shoes?"  </p><p>He didn't.  </p><p>‘I may have…..left my house through a window." he admitted. </p><p>His companion without a low whistle. "Impressive, but you're gonna have to get you some shoes.”</p><p>"Yeah good idea." </p><p>Walking on pavement with tattered socks would be awful. How would he explain the gain of extra shoes to Phil would be a problem for future Tommy. Currently, he was determined to have fun. </p><p>“So what are we doing exactly?" Asked Tommy as he picked at blades of grass.</p><p>"To a special place." Dream replied mysteriously, "But first to the school, it's on the way to where we are headed."</p><p> He pointed out the building in the distance. Tommy squinted. </p><p>Oh great. </p><p>More walking. </p><p>Just what he wanted.</p><p>"That looks pretty far." He said, looking at his increasingly worse for wear socks. </p><p>"I get you some shoes before we get too far." Promised Dream. "Actually, stay here I'll be right back."</p><p>His friend got up and walked away, and soon Tommy lost him among the people in the park. He felt a tinge of panic.  What if he left him here? Tommy didn't know his way back, and this area was super unfamiliar. A few minutes passed, and Tommy wanted to get up and find Dream. That really would make things worse. Besides Dream said stay here, so he would.</p><p>Another stressful five minutes, though it felt like hours passed. The white masked face appeared, and Tommy felt himself relax. He wasn't alone, he hadn’t been left. </p><p>"There you are!" Called Tommy to Dream, who was looking around. </p><p>He turned to Tommy, hearing his voice, and raised a pair of shoes. They looked brand new from what he could see. </p><p>"Here, sorry it took me so long I ran into some minor problems." Dreams sounded out of breath, and his hair looked damp from sweat. </p><p>"It's okay, I wasn't worried." Tommy had been lying a lot recently. It was starting to get a little unnerving. </p><p>Dream handed him the shoes, and he tried them on. They fit surprisingly well, if a little bit tight. But, considering his friend hadn't had Tommy's shoe size, it was a good fit. </p><p>“Perfect thank you! " He beamed at Dream. </p><p>New shoes were new shoes, and he would absolutely take them. </p><p>“Let's get going then!” Dream started off at a slightly faster pace, Tommy followed closely behind. </p><p>His legs feel considerably better, thanks to both the healing potion and his new shoes. This late morning was turning out to be amazing. The two of them made idle conversation as they made their way through the town. Tommy was very unfamiliar with this place and was excitedly asking Dream questions about where they were.</p><p>“What's that?" He pointed up to a boarding up building. </p><p>"Oh, it probably used to be a house." </p><p>"Why’s it boarded up?" </p><p>"Most likely just got left after whoever used to live there moved." He said, "it's a pretty common sight here." </p><p>“That's so weird.” </p><p>The idea of something being completely abandoned and forgotten was foreign to him. It was almost scary to think about. </p><p>He decided not to think about it. </p><p>Instead he pointed it over at something else and again asked his friend about it. They did this for almost half the journey, and eventually Dream threw in his own questions. </p><p>"So, why do you live in the woods?" He kicked a stone as he asked this. </p><p>Tommy thought for a moment. “I don't know, I've never asked Philza. I don't mind living there, though, the trees are cool!" </p><p>He tried to imitate Dream’s kick. He was half successful only stumbling a little afterwards. </p><p>"Be careful this pavement is extremely uneven." Dream warned.</p><p>"Okay!" Tommy responded brightly. </p><p>Compared to the sticks and tree roots he was used to navigating through, the road was a cakewalk. They continued in comfortable silence for a bit, the school getting closer. Dream made a few turns when they got relatively near, changing directions. </p><p>“This way! We're getting close!" He called to Tommy, who ran up to the former. His smaller size was becoming quite annoying compared to Dream. </p><p>"Is there food where we're going?" His stomach was starting to hurt from his lack of food today. </p><p>“Not exactly, well maybe but we'll get food later," </p><p>They were now by some abandoned train tracks, grass and other weeds growing up through them taking over the metal.</p><p>"This is just a stop of many for today." Dream continued.</p><p>"All right!" Tommy wasn't sure about the idea of more walking, but fun was fun, right? </p><p>Five more minutes past, then eight. </p><p>Dream's pace was getting faster and faster, and Tommy was almost struggling to keep up. He's been a lot of his time running though, and it was still able to keep up with him. </p><p>They came across a big stone tunnel, it was a bit intimidating to Tommy. It didn’t help that strange drawings and writing covered the walls. The two past under it, Dream slowed down a bit. </p><p>They emerged out into another patch of woods, but this one was completely unfamiliar to Tommy. There were structures, forts, made out of twigs and what looked like some sort of clay. </p><p>Dream turned around to face Tommy, his arms spread out. </p><p>"Welcome to Neverland Tommy!" </p><p>He laughed again, though from what Tommy didn't understand. </p><p>He was trying to think of a response when a new, unfamiliar voice called out. "Who's Tommy?" </p><p>A boy in a blue shirt with a red box printed on it stepped out of one of the forts. </p><p>He was taller than Dream, though not by that much. He also wore weird goggles on his face, and Tommy couldn't see his eyes. </p><p>"George hi! Meet Tommy, he's a friend of mine." Dream introduced.</p><p>The other, George, shrugged. "Cool, I'm George nice to meet you." </p><p>He gave his hand and Tommy nervously shook it. </p><p>"Where's Sapnap?" Dream asked him. </p><p>"Dunno, inside his fort probably." </p><p>"Okay one second I'm going to go get him." Dream left in the directions of one of the further back forts. </p><p>Tommy moved foot to foot, the silence awkward. </p><p>"Hi," Tommy eventually said. </p><p>"Hello, wait how old are you?" Tommy imagined his eyes narrowing under his goggles. </p><p>"Six, you?" </p><p>"Sixteen." George gave him an odd look, one that he ignored. </p><p>He handled himself fine for his age, who was the big deal? </p><p>Dream emerged from the fort he a head entered, another boy following. He was taller than both Dream and George, and wore a black turtleneck with a white t-shirt over it. The t-shirt had a little fire design on it. Tommy thought it was cool. He also wore faded blue jeans and checkered black shoes. His hair was a deep black, stark against the white bandana he wore over it.</p><p>"So, you exist.” The newcomer said, his voice a little bit cold. </p><p>"Indeed I do." Tommy responded, a bit unsure of the question. It was an odd to say after all. </p><p>Dream threw his arm over Tommy. "Come on Sapnap, he's chill, would I bring someone who I couldn't vouch for?"  </p><p>George nodded again, he seemed to do a lot of that. "Sure, what's one more.”</p><p>Tommy did see George shoot a glance at Dream though. </p><p>Sapnap sighed then said. "Okay, but if this goes wrong don't blame me.”</p><p>“Dream what's the plan for today anyways? You just said to meet us here." Interrupted George.</p><p>“All right, well Tommy here has never properly been to town, so I say we do a little tour. " Dream date quotation marks of his fingers at the last word.</p><p>“Okay, Dream, can talk to you for a moment? " Sapnap dragged him off before a reply could be uttered. Leaving Tommy with George. </p><p>“So, never been to town? Where are you from?” George asked, filling the silence. </p><p>"The woods! My dad never really let me into town.”</p><p>“Does your dad know you're here now?"</p><p> "No, not exactly." </p><p>"Oh, well then." </p><p>Tommy was saved from having to reply by Sapnap coming back with Dream. </p><p>“Okay let's go! I have some places I think will be fun!" Dream took off running into the forest, Tommy not far behind the others.</p><p> -x- </p><p>Dream needed to work on his definition of fun. </p><p>The group had stopped at a rundown building, the dull sign proudly proclaiming that it was a 7-Eleven. Whatever that meant. </p><p>"All right here's the plan, grab as much as you can without raising suspicion." Dream gesture to the store. </p><p>“Wait wait wait wait, steal? With him?” George pointed at Tommy.</p><p>Tommy wasn’t entirely sure what stealing was, only knowing it from the few vague times Phil had mentioned it. Something about it being bad, something else about money, and then another thing about admitting to having done it several times. </p><p>“I trust him, besides who expects a child to commit a crime?" Dream waved his hand.</p><p>"You, apparently." This last was muttered by Sapnap. </p><p>"What is stealing exactly?" Tommy asked.</p><p>The other three exchanged a look. </p><p>"Basically uhhhh," George stuttered before Sapnap interrupted. </p><p>"Taking something without paying for it, but it's fine for this store because not only is this a chain and we don't have cash right now." </p><p>The other two gave it away tonight. Once again, alarm bells ring and Tommy's head, but how bad could "committing a crime" be? Besides, his friends wouldn't steer him wrong.</p><p>Right?</p><p>“Okay!" Tommy smiled, and they entered the 7-Eleven.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Joys of Escaping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy sneaks out with his new friends but finds someone else in town</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yep totally Sunday afternoon don't check the time. So uh, me and Max have been kinda sick all week, so this chapter is a little bit lackluster in quality compared to the others. (that's also why you won't see an update from mine ~Max) <br/>Lyn, aAAAAAAAAAAAA<br/>Max, thank you for being my "valentine" for today! <br/>Readers, I hope you've had a lovely day, now have some childhood anst!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The store was quite abysmal. Isles of shelves were stocked with both junk food and objects he didn't recognise. </p>
<p>Dream whispered to him, "Take anything you want, but don't let anyone see you. " Before he strolled off to the back of the shop. </p>
<p>Sapnap was grabbing cans labeled “Red Bull" and putting it in his bag. Tommy looks around to see if anyone had seen, but no one had. The 7-Eleven was empty, just the four of them and a bored looking person who was sitting behind a counter. </p>
<p>Tommy, following Sapnap's lead, went into an aisle full of candy. He never really had candy, aside from the few times Philza brought it home. From what he remembered it tasted good though, so he took a few random packets and put it in his pockets. He didn't overly fill them, and put his hands in them to make it look like the odd shape was just his hands. He walked over to the door he came from, and soon Sapnap joined him. </p>
<p>The bag he swung over his shoulder looks considerably fuller than it had before. Tommy looked to see if the person behind the counter had noticed, but they ignored them still. That was good, or at least he thought so. The goal was not to get caught right? </p>
<p>George joined the moment longer, Dream was close behind the aforementioned. </p>
<p>“All right let's go." Sapnap semi-whispered, and they left. </p>
<p>"Go go go!" Yelled Dream, laughing as they race down the streets. </p>
<p>Sapnap’s bag clanked, and Tommy took his hands out of his pockets. He joined Dream in laughing, the exhilaration of doing something he wasn't meant to be doing warming his blood. It had been fun after all! They stopped in the alleyway, bending over to catch their breaths, all four laughing.</p>
<p>“All right, all right, what did we get?” George asked, unbuttoning the top to his bag. Tommy hadn't even really noticed he had one before. </p>
<p>He took out all the various sweets he grabbed from the shelves from his pockets. “I have no idea what any of this tastes like." He admitted. </p>
<p>"That's part of the fun of not paying, no regrets if you don't like it!" Said Dream as he grabbed one of the packets, popping the yellow-orange candy into his mouth. </p>
<p>Tommy took one of the same ones Dream had taken, and ate it.</p>
<p> Sour.</p>
<p> Not unpleasant after a few seconds, but so, so sour.</p>
<p>“Sour.” Dream coughed. </p>
<p>“What is it even?” Sapnap picked up the wrapper before laughing. “Lemon warheads, nice!”</p>
<p>"Oh those, I feel like I've had those on a dare before." George idly added. </p>
<p>“Of course you have.” Sapnap rolled his eyes and dumped out his bag. A bunch of the cans Tommy had seen him take rolled out.</p>
<p>“And of course you stole these out of everything.” George rolled his eyes, grabbed one of the cans and popped the tab off. </p>
<p>Dream also took one, and turned to Tommy. “Hey do you want to try?" He asked, holding out his can. </p>
<p>He took a sip. It tasted like battery acid? With a hint of what Tommy assumed was a fruit flavor. It wasn't bad per se, but he decided it wasn't his thing. </p>
<p>"Nope.” He passed back the can.</p>
<p>Dream laughed a bit, "Here I have something that might be more your style.” And threw him another can, this one labeled Coca-Cola. </p>
<p>“Cool thanks! " Tommy excitedly said. He took a sip from the can, spilling a bit onto his shirt. It tasted better than the other thing. </p>
<p>“So what did you grab Dream? A singular soda?” Sapnap asked skeptically. </p>
<p>"I dunno, what did I get?" Replied Dream mysteriously. </p>
<p>He dumped his bag out into the growing pile in the alleyway. George the same. Turns out what they both had was a bunch of snacks, mostly chip bags, some with brand names Tommy had never heard of before. </p>
<p>“Oh sweet!" Sapnap grabbed a bag and Tommy did the same. </p>
<p>George took one more out of his bag, how many did he have? And ate from that one.</p>
<p>Tommy, who is still very hungry, devoured as many bags as he could, and drank his soft drink. Not the healthiest meal, but it tasted good. </p>
<p>“I was thinking about heading down to the arcade, does that sound good to everyone?" Dream inquisited, in the other to know that.</p>
<p>Tommy, who had no idea what an arcade was, also nodded, but inside was very confused. What could "arcade" even mean? </p>
<p>"To the arcade then!" Sapnap cheered. </p>
<p>They finished off their stolen "lunch" and continued on their way. </p>
<p>-X-</p>
<p>The arcade was a cool place, Tommy found out. </p>
<p>Machines he'd never seen before align the walls, and the floor was black, patterned with cool shapes. Lights of neon colors blinked everywhere hurting his eyes. There were considerably more people here, kids his age and older on the machines, moving the sticks like it was natural to them. </p>
<p>“I'm going to get the coins, be right back. " Dream pointed to a set of slightly different machines that were behind them.</p>
<p>“Cool we’ll wait here." George replied. </p>
<p>"You better!" The former called back. </p>
<p>The group awkwardly hovered as they waited for him to return. Out of the corner of Tommy’s eyes, he saw a glimpse of two figures out the window in the street. A flash of blonde hair, with a hat that looked like something Phil wore. Behind him a shorter boy with brown hair and a t-shirt with a bee design on it. That had to be Tubbo, no doubt about it. </p>
<p>Tommy blinked, shaking his head out and the two vanished into the street outside. Maybe it was just paranoia getting to him. </p>
<p>"You good?” Sapnap asked, seeing Tommy staring out the window.</p>
<p>He snapped back to reality. “Yeah I'm fine." </p>
<p>He checked his pocket watch, it read 11:51. Almost noon. He was fine! There's plenty of time left till four. He'd be okay. </p>
<p>"Got the coins!" Dream rejoined them, holding a few plastic cups full of what looks like fake gold coins. </p>
<p>“Tommy have you ever been to an arcade?" George asked. </p>
<p>"Nope!"</p>
<p>This was all completely new, and brilliantly exciting. He wondered why Philza didn't take them into town more often. </p>
<p>“Cool I'll show you how to play then!" Dream chimed in, handing him one of the coins. "So basically you…”</p>
<p>-X-  </p>
<p>Tommy was having a blast. They just finished off their coins, and were turning in their tickets after hours of using the arcade machines. Tommy wasn’t the greatest at them, but it was a lot of fun, the most fun he had had in forever.  </p>
<p>“What do you want?" Dream questioned Tommy as they approached the rewards counters. </p>
<p>"Uh, that thing." He pointed at a plastic gun. </p>
<p>“Sure! " Dream handed in the tickets "One gun, one yoyo and two rubber ducks please." </p>
<p>Tommy went back to the others, checking his watch again. 2:45 p.m. well, that's not terrible, and he still had time. Hopefully Phil didn't get back early. </p>
<p>After getting the goods, they left the arcade and sat down outside.</p>
<p>"Dream, why?" Sapnap asked while holding up a rubber duck with pink sunglasses and a hotter pink scarf. George's wore a purple and blue striped shirt, and white sunglasses similar to his own goggles. </p>
<p>“Because friendship is temporary, cheaply made rubber ducks are forever.” Dreams swung his bright pink and green yoyo. “Besides you didn't tell me what you wanted." He added. </p>
<p>“I dunno I kind of like them." George said, looking at his duck. </p>
<p>"George, you’re colourblind.” Sapnap put in. </p>
<p>"Fair enough." George shrugged.</p>
<p>Tommy shot his gun at Dream as a step back out onto the streets. It hit his shoulder. Dream reached down and flung in the dark back at him. </p>
<p>"Nice shot!" He complimented as Tommy ducked to avoid the dart. </p>
<p>"Thanks!" Responded Tommy brightly.</p>
<p>He checked his watch again. 2:50.</p>
<p>“I have to get home actually.” He closed the watch, and nervously bounced on his heels. </p>
<p>"Do you know your way back?” Asked Dream.</p>
<p>“I think so, I'll be fine." Tommy did not believe this, but he didn't want to admit that in front of George and Sapnap. The town couldn't be that big after all if he did get lost. </p>
<p>“Okay, if you say so." Dream didn't sound convinced, Tommy could hear in his voice. But he let Tommy go.</p>
<p>"See ya!” Sapnap called. </p>
<p>Tommy waved back before breaking into a sprint. He could make it back home in an hour, sneak back in through his window, and get into bed. Yeah, he could do all of that before Phil got home, he had to. </p>
<p>The wind almost hurt against his face, whipping against him as he dashed through the crowds. The park, that's where he came from right? </p>
<p>That, or was it the school.. </p>
<p>He was already near the park, so hopefully that's where had come from. His feet were already starting to hurt again. He wasn’t paying attention to anything else, like, for a hypothetical example, his surroundings, and he slammed into someone. </p>
<p>"Ow!"</p>
<p>He knew that voice. He went to sleep next to that voice. That voice currently meant he was screwed from beyond heck and back.</p>
<p>"Tubbo?" Tommy stood up, and wildly looked around to make sure Phil wasn't in sight. He wasn't.</p>
<p>Good. Super unusual, but beyond lucky. </p>
<p>“Tommy? What are you doing here? " His eyes were wide, and he scrambled away from Tommy. </p>
<p>It hurt, it hurt a lot.</p>
<p>"Uh, I was meeting Dream and then he said to follow him so I did and now I'm here." Tommy rambled.</p>
<p>“Do you always follow strangers? And who's Dream?" Tubbo looked curious, and Tommy desperately missed his friend. </p>
<p>“Someone I met the other day, I meant to tell you but but then things happened and it escalated-"</p>
<p>“Wait, do you mean what you said? Tommy, that’s not just ‘escalated’, that hurt!" </p>
<p>“Tubbo I'm sorry!”</p>
<p>"Okay, so why are you disobeying Phil? He said not to run off again.”</p>
<p>Tommy was getting nervous now. He needed to get home. </p>
<p>"Tubbo please I just need to get home! We can talk about this later." </p>
<p>"What? Get home so Phil doesn't see you? Wait are those new shoes? How in the world did you get those?" Tubbo stared at him. </p>
<p>So, the shoes were noticeably different. Well, shoot.</p>
<p>“Uh…" And he took off in a run. “Don't tell Phil I was here! " He yelled at Tubbo as he left. </p>
<p>-X-</p>
<p>Park, woods, river, home. </p>
<p>He told himself this over and over again as he left town. </p>
<p>Park. </p>
<p>Why did he have to encounter Tubbo? Maybe it was Tommy's fault for not listening to Phil, but the day had been so fun…</p>
<p>Woods. </p>
<p>It could have been anything, maybe bad luck just running his family. Wilbur spent that one night in summer in the woods after all. Thinking about it, wasn't that Tubbo's fault too? </p>
<p>River. </p>
<p>Hey, this kind of looks like the area he found Tubbo in! A running river, a tree, and a child dressed in green sitting in a box. Dream also wore green, it looked cooler on Dream. </p>
<p>Home. </p>
<p>It was Tubbo's fault. It had to be. He pushed Tommy too far the other night, and that was why he snapped. It had to be Tubbo's fault. Tommy had to be in the right here. </p>
<p>He stumbled through the door, closing it as quietly as he could. His footsteps up the stairs were covered by a loud guitar and the sound of Techno screaming about breaking the instrument. It made a good cover noise. </p>
<p>He threw his shoes in the chest at the end of his bed, the shoes that could seriously ruin his story, and slipped under the covers. As soon as the blankets settled, he heard the downstairs door open.</p>
<p>Phil was home, and with him, and a living wild card on Tommy's freedom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Worst Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo and Phil get home, and Tommy makes several bad decisions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea why im so tired after writing this</p><p>Hey guys, sorry for late update again, whoops </p><p>Thank you Max for editing and supporting me and being an amazing friend, Lyn thank you for being awesome, Alphys, thank you for drawing Spider Corpse Man, I have so many questions</p><p>To you guys, thank you for reading this far, for reading at all, when I started this project I had no co-writer, no following on here, and now I have people who read this, and hopefully you guys are enjoying it. If you are, maybe let me know! </p><p>Okay I'm going to bed now</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He lay as still as he could, heart beating fast. There was no instant storming into his room, no yelling. Had Tubbo not told? That seems strange, giving his tendency to follow authority. </p><p>There was chatter coming from downstairs, and Tommy heard Wilbur and Techno leave their room. Now he was grateful for his lie earlier. It might have been bad for escaping, but it was a good cover story. Plus he didn't have to speak to Tubbo. A win-win for everyone. </p><p>Footsteps were coming up the stairs. Tommy closed his eyes, trying to look as relaxed as he could. How did he normally sleep again? Did he look natural enough? </p><p>The door opened. </p><p>Well, too late now if he looked unnatural. It was time for doomsday. </p><p>"Hey buddy, it's time to wake up.” Phil's voice was soft, like he normally sounded when waking him up in the morning. </p><p>Tommy opened his eyes, rubbing them as if he just woke up for real. “What time is it?” </p><p>“Around 3:40, you've been out for a while." </p><p>So he left at the perfect time, that could have been bad if he had stayed. </p><p>"Where’s Tubbo?" He fake yawned, which turned into a real one. He was actually tired from his day in town, and now he had to act awake. </p><p>Absolutely wonderful. </p><p>“He's downstairs, let's go down there too and get some food." Phil smiled at him.</p><p>There goes his hope of avoiding Tubbo. </p><p>"All right." He tried his best to sound happy, he really did, but his voice fell flat. </p><p>The two of them walked downstairs and Tommy sat in his chair, trying his best to zone out so he didn't have to focus on Tubbo. Zoning out on purpose was hard. </p><p>Tubbo sat next to him, eating a sandwich. Tommy didn't know what type of sandwich it was, but it looks good. Any other time, like last week for an example, he probably would have stolen a bite from it. Now was an entirely different story however, so he stared down at his own, empty plate as Phil made... something. </p><p>He didn’t actually know what he was making, but Tommy had agreed to some sort of food at some point. </p><p>His food was served, a ham and cheese sandwich. It tasted like how a ham and cheese sandwich would normally taste. He went back upstairs after quickly eating it, muttering a thank you to Phil. </p><p>Stairways, hallway, then a door with a crayon drawing on it, declaring it Tommy's and Tubbo’s room in bright pink and orange crayon. </p><p>He knocked on the door. </p><p>No reply. </p><p>He entered anyway. It was his room after all. </p><p>Tubbo sat on his own bed, back pressed against the wall. </p><p>“Why were you in town?" He asked as soon as Tommy had shut the door. </p><p>"I wanted to be." It was a partial truth, he had wanted to go into town earlier. </p><p>"But how did you even get there?" </p><p>"By walking? Why, did you have a magical teleportation device?” Tommy was only half joking, having a teleportation device would have saved him a lot of time getting back, plus it would be cool. </p><p>“No - you followed us right? So how did me and Phil not see you?” Tubbo's eyes were wide. </p><p>“What? No! I told you I was with Dream!" </p><p>“Who’s Dream?!" </p><p>The two were yelling at each other now.</p><p>“A much better friend than you are!” Tommy screeched.</p><p>Oh. </p><p>Oh he really just said that out loud.</p><p>“So that's what we're doing then? I wish I'd never followed you to this house!" Tubbo screams back. </p><p>That really stung. </p><p>“Oh yeah? Well I wish I'd left you in that box!" </p><p>“Well if you hate me so much then maybe we shouldn’t share the same room!” </p><p>“Fine!”</p><p>"FINE!" Tubbo’s eyes looked wet as he shouted this.</p><p>Tubbo took his bee, a drawing, a blanket, and slammed the door behind him as he left. It shook the room from the force. </p><p>Tears blurred Tommy's vision and he started to sob. Why did this have to keep happening? Words he didn't mean, words that only existed to hurt people. Words that hurt him too. </p><p>"I didn't mean to.” He sniffled to himself.</p><p>It was suddenly too cold in the room, too lonely, no friend, no creepy bee. Just an extra bed and pictures. The side of the room that Tubbo had slept in looked unwelcoming. His own side didn't feel safe either. </p><p>The sun was already starting to set, washing everything in a beautiful, golden glow. This was his favourite time of the day, when the sun wasn't quite gone, but it wasn't quite up either. He wanted to go outside again, catch leaves if they fell from the trees with his brothers. Bringing the leaves to Phil, who would smile and laugh. He wanted to spend the evening having fun. </p><p>Instead he was in the stupid room, with these ridiculous drawings, and it was all Tubbo's fault.</p><p>If Tommy hadn't run into Tubbo in town, none of this wouldn't have happened. If Tubbo hadn't been standing there like an idiot.. Tommy wiped the tears from his eyes, and started pacing. </p><p>Back and forth, back and forth. </p><p>This room was starting to feel like a prison. </p><p>He picked up the raccoon from his bed and hugged it close. What could he do? What could he possibly do to undo everything? Could he even sleep tonight with everything that had just occurred? </p><p>"Tubbo." He spat angrily. </p><p>He didn't actually know if he was angry at his brother, but it was something he could be angry at. It felt fair, Tubbo was currently ruining everything after all. He was being the worst friend he could possibly be to Tommy right now.</p><p>Even though Tommy was maybe possibly not making the best decisions right now, and there might be a point to the rules right there. It was still Tubbo's fault though. </p><p>He grabbed his pillow and threw it across the room. He wanted to tear into pieces, he felt almost burning with his anger. His chest aflame with the feeling. His best friend, his brother, was hurting him. He was being selfish, he was only caring about the ways he thought would help Tommy, not seeing how fine he was alone. Tubbo was being an idiot, Tommy was fine with no help! He could do anything he wanted, he should be able to do anything he wanted. </p><p>His eyes gravitated to the drawings on the wall. The drawings of the places he and Tubbo used to want together. The drawings of the lands he and Tommy had made. Of imaginary countries they built and ruled together, happily, with no conflict.</p><p>"Stupid." He growled, and ripped one of the pictures off the wall. He tore it into, and again. Soon dozens of shreds of papers were around him. </p><p>He moved on to the next. And then the next. It was almost methodical, the destruction. The way the paper tore. The edges became as soft as confectioners sugar the smaller they became. </p><p>The castle they wanted to have, gone. The lake they visited with Phil, the physical memory destroyed. The feeling of crayon under his fingers became very familiar as he got rid of the drawings. Trees, lands, fields, buildings and memories all destroyed. </p><p>Gone with a few simple tears. </p><p>He slumped against the floor, a new set of tears forming in his eyes. Paper scraps were everywhere, the previously clean bedroom covered in them. </p><p>Pieces of memories that had never meant to be laid next to each other were. Drawings of places Tubbo said he remembered before living here, gone. </p><p>Tommy felt a mix of emotions rising in his chest, once he had scarcely felt before. Anger, sadness, loneliness, a million other negatives, all centered around Tubbo. </p><p>He crumpled to the floor, entirely and completely exhausted. Both emotionally and physically. He laid his head against the cold wooden floor and closed his eyes. Just for a minute he told himself. </p><p>He just needed a minute.</p><p> -X-</p><p>Tommy awoke with paper tangled in his hair, and he was freezing cold. The window had been left open from when he escaped, and his skin was covered in goosebumps. </p><p>He closed it in a half asleep daze, and slumped onto his bed, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>The sun was barely up, the sky still pink and yellow. Freezing cold wind battered against the window he had just shut moments ago, creating an awful racket. </p><p>He groaned. It felt like it might snow, and that meant he'd be inside all day. </p><p>Tommy looked down on the floor. </p><p>Right. And he had to clean that up too. </p><p>Muttering, he picked up the scraps and threw them into his chest at the end of the bed, but not before removing his shoes. Those went under the bed. </p><p>As he was throwing piles and piles of paper into the box, he found one larger than the others. It was almost triangular scrap, with a sun and blue sky, towns drawn onto it with crayon. Well, at least a few houses of a town. </p><p>He knew what this drawing was and who it would have belonged to. </p><p>A drawing of a town he and Tubbo had made. </p><p>It was one of the first drawings they had created, and one of their most prized. Tommy looked at it for a bit longer before pocketing it. He felt better if that small piece of friend was by his side. </p><p>He left the room, not looking back at the mess he had made.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. They Don't Matter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A perfect family day, and another fight ruins it all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Running away and family fighting</p><p>Me and Max do not condone the actions of these characters, please stay safe.</p><p>Uh so fun fact I actually completely forgot it was Sunday, and then when I remembered I basically speedran the editing with Max, so sorry for any errors &lt;3</p><p>The usual and well deserved thanks to my friends, you guys are amazing</p><p>And thank you, always, for reading, really means the world to me!!</p><p>Also I have been experiencing minor writer’s block lately, so sorry for possible drops in quality.</p><p>Enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Downstairs with chaos. </p><p>Phil was chasing Wilbur around the counter, who had apparently stolen his hat. Techno was laughing in the corner, and Tubbo was holding a block of cheese like it was the most baffling thing in the world. </p><p>"Hi Tommy!" Wilbur waved, with the hat sliding to cover his eyes. Phil snatched it back with a  laugh, ruffling Wilbur's hair. </p><p>“Good morning." Tommy felt very confused. </p><p>His eyes met Tubbo’s and they shrugged in unison, then he remembered he was mad at Tubbo, and he turned his back. </p><p>He was upset. He was angry. </p><p>He had to keep telling himself that. </p><p>“I stole Phil’s hat!" Wilbur seemed very proud of himself. </p><p>"Why?" Tommy asked. It was something that he would genuinely wanted to know. </p><p>“Because Techno dared me too.”</p><p>"I didn't!" Techno exclaimed indignantly. “I just… suggested it." </p><p>"You're going to have to try better next time.” Phil put in, waving his hand. </p><p>There was a spatula in his hand and Tommy almost got hit in the head from said spatula. </p><p>“Whoops, sorry Tommy." Phil apologised. </p><p>“No worries.” He smiled. It felt like the perfect morning, though Tubbo was also there.</p><p>“Tubbo it's probably going to snow later, do you mind helping me out with the potatoes? I need to harvest them." Techno directed this at Cheese Boy.</p><p>Tommy decided to nickname him Cheese Boy until he got tired of it because Tubbo still had the cheese block. Plus he wasn't angry at Cheese Boy, only Tubbo. </p><p>They were completely different people. They had to be.</p><p>“Sure!” Tubbo finally released the cheese from his death grip. </p><p>“Of course you want to get potatoes with Potato Boy, Cheese Boy.” Tommy muttered. His entire household stared at him. </p><p>“What?” He demanded. </p><p>“Tommy what does that even mean?” Wilbur asked. </p><p>“I don’t have to explain myself to you!” This earned him a lighthearted punch in the arm from Wilbur. </p><p>“Out of everything, Cheese Boy?" Tubbo mourned, whilst setting out the door with Techno. </p><p>Techno seem to be ignoring them, or suppressing laughter. Or both, which was a possibility. </p><p>“Talk to you later, food groups! " Wilbur called us the door shut. Phil bursted out into a wheezing laugh at last.</p><p>“Food groups!” He got out through his mirth. </p><p>Wilbur looked proud of himself, again. Tommy felt his chest a little bit from the lighthearted atmosphere. It was nice to see everyone laughing again.</p><p>“So, what are we doing today?'' He inquired as he set himself on the kitchen counter, legs swinging. Phil picked him up, letting Tommy touch the ceiling. It was bumpy.</p><p>“Board games?” Phil suggested as he put Tommy down. </p><p>Wilbur stuck his tongue out at the two of them. “Board games are stupid, and Tommy always cheats.” He complained. </p><p>“I do not! " Tommy defended.</p><p>"Do two!"  </p><p>"Let's not fight, besides it'll be fun." Phil intervened.</p><p>“Fine." They said at the same time. </p><p>“Jinx!” shouted Tommy and he ran off around the house laughing as Wilbur chased him.</p><p> </p><p>-X-</p><p>There were so many potatoes. </p><p>Tubbo, sorry, Cheese Boy and Techno came back inside, and with them, bags and bags of potatoes. </p><p>"How many did you plant?" Tommy asked in wonder as the last bag was brought in. </p><p>Snow began to fall just as it was. Perfect timing.</p><p>“I didn't think it was this many.” Techno admitted as he reached into a bag and pulled out a particularly nice potato. </p><p>He then bit into it raw. </p><p>Why?</p><p>“Why?” Tommy asked out loud. </p><p>“Potato.” Was Techno's answer. </p><p>A fair, and hard to argue answer, potato was. </p><p>“I had fun, Techno, thank you for letting me help!" A bright eye Tubbo said eagerly.</p><p>“No problem, I enjoyed the assistance.” Techno took another bite of the potato.</p><p>“I prefer sand." Wilbur muttered. Though, Tommy probably misheard him, right? </p><p>“Is it cold out?” Tommy asked curiously, Tubbo pointedly ignored him, so Techno replied. </p><p>“Yeah, pretty cold, cold enough for it to snow.” He gestured towards the window with his half eaten, raw potato. </p><p>"Good, cool, snow." Tommy absentmindedly waved. "What are we going to do with these?" </p><p>Techno shrugged, “Eat them I guess.” </p><p>Tubbo taps Tommy on the shoulder “Can I talk to you for a moment?" He stared down at his feet. It was kind of awkward, with Tubbo being taller than himself. </p><p>“Yeah uh, sure." Tommy nervously looked back at the others before following Tubbo up the stairs. </p><p>Wilbur gave him a confused look, which remained until he was no longer in view. </p><p>“So, what's up?" Tommy shuffled his feet. </p><p>“I wanted to apologize for last night, and the day before that, I'm sure you didn't mean anything you said." Tubbo rambled off like he had an idea of what he wanted to say, but he had forgotten the script. </p><p>“It's okay, I'm sorry too." He half-lied. He wanted his friend back, but he didn't feel remorseful about escaping the house. But, he did truly apologize for what he said.</p><p>“Great, in that case do you want to play a game?" Tubbo grinned, clearly relieved</p><p>“Yep!" Tommy really hoped he didn't notice the walls. He finally had his friend back, he didn't need any more complications. </p><p>"Hey Tommy, where are the drawings?" </p><p>Tubbo's eyes turned to Tommy. </p><p>“Oh the wind blew them away, about that game - " Tommy stuttered, but was interrupted by Tubbo. </p><p>“Tommy. Where are the drawings." His tone turned serious, borderline panicking. Tommy swallowed, and then pointed to his chest. Tubbo walked over, and threw open the top. </p><p>Silence. </p><p>Then there was the sound of sifting.</p><p>Tommy looked over and saw his brother going through shred after shred of paper, picking them up before throwing them on the floor. </p><p>“What are you doing!? You're making a mess!” Tommy rushed over to put the paper back in the chest, but Tubbo stopped him with a glare, a look so sharp it hurt like a physical wound. </p><p>There was just a noise of paper for a while after that. It became very grating to Tommy's ears and he wondered if the noise would ever get out of his head. </p><p>After a while the noise stopped, and Tubbo stood up. </p><p>Whatever styling he had done to his hair was undone from the movement, and ram horns, small ones, stuck out of the top of his head. </p><p>“You destroyed them all." He stated. In his hand, clenched in a tight fist, were scraps. Tommy couldn't tell of what drawings they were from though. </p><p>“I am - I'm really sorry Tubbo I got angry, I'm sure we can fix them all - it would take us just a bit of tape - " Tommy was terrified now. His friend was scaring him</p><p>“No.” He stood over him, and the small height difference suddenly felt ginormous. Tommy had never felt so small. </p><p>“Those drawings were worth more than you ever were.”</p><p>He spoke to the tone full of spite, and anger was practically tangible in the room as Tubbo left, paper in hand. </p><p>Tommy was left standing alone again. In the messy room, again. Hurt, again. He made a decision right then and there. He had to leave. </p><p>Tommy got out his new shoes, a backpack he filled with clothes, and a blanket. He also threw in the raccoon plush, which he decided to name Boy in that second. With Boy, and hopefully plenty of clothes, he threw on his shoes and knocked on Wilbur door. </p><p>“Tommy?” Wilbur looked extremely confused. "What's happening? I heard you and Tubbo arguing, and why are you dressed like that? What's happening?" Tommy hugged his brother. </p><p>“I love you” He snuffled, “I'll see you again.” He wanted to add soon, but didn't actually know if he'd be back at any point in the near future. </p><p>“What? Tommy! " Wilbur sounded panicked, Tommy didn't blame him but he was already running down the stairs. He was out the door before Wilbur took a step down the stairs. </p><p>Snow could be beautiful, he decided as he rushed to the woods. It could be both the most beautiful thing in the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How are we feeling? It should get better from here, no promises!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Oneshot #1: Camping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The family goes on a camping trip.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey so I couldn't actually get a proper chapter out Sunday because of multiple irl reasons. Hopefully this is good enough compensation &lt;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy loved camping, the scent of fire, the shade of the trees, everything about it was perfect. Philza pitched up the last tent as Tommy chased Wilbur around the campfire, which was not yet lit. The sky was starting to just darken, the light blue tinted pink. It was beautiful.</p><p>“Hey Wilbur, race you down to the river!” Tommy laughed, taking off down the dirt paved path.</p><p>“You’re on!”</p><p>They ran to the river, turning up the dry dust that was under their feet. The air was sticky and hot, but rapidly cooling as the sun set. It hadn’t rained in a while, but the air coming off of the mountain they were on kept the heat low. The path down to the water curved, veering off the path suddenly, but Tommy knew the way pretty well. He, Wilbur, Techno and Phil had been going here for as long as he could remember after all. He stumbled down the root filled dip that led to the rocky river. </p><p>He beat Wil there, of course, but his brother was close behind him, catching up a few seconds later. </p><p>“How do you always manage to beat me?” He complained as they walked down to the water.</p><p>“I’m awesome and cooler than everyone else.” Tommy stated as they reached the river’s edge.</p><p>Tommy laid on his stomach, the rocks smoothed from the rough current, and ran his hand under the mountain stream. It rushed over his arm with such force it almost pulled him sideways.</p><p>“I bet you’d fall over in a second if you stood in that.” Wilbur teased.</p><p>“Shush uppp.” Tommy splashed water over at Wil.</p><p>This sparked a mock fight between them, and soon they were thigh deep in the rushing water. It was cold enough to numb, and Tommy made the idiot’s mistake of not taking off of his sneakers. It wasn’t a horrible feeling, and his feet were spared from the sharp rocks that made up the river bed. Wilbur on the other hand was wincing quite often from the rocks stabbing into him. </p><p>“This was a terrible idea.” Wil grumbled as he leaned over to pick a rock up and threw it into the water again. It made a wonderful splash.</p><p>“This was a great idea!” Tommy slapped the water by Wil, soaking him in it.</p><p>“Hey!” Wilbur laughed and returned the favour.</p><p>Within minutes they were both soaked, beyond freezing from the night air and the river.They laughed on their way back, tracking muddy shoe prints in Tommy’s case, and an unpleasant squelching noise from Wilbur. And himself, Tommy guessed, his shoes were still filled with river rocks and water. </p><p>-X-</p><p>Techno was laying on top of a log back at the campsite. Philza was trying to get the fire started, Techno did not seem to be helping.</p><p>“What happened to you?” Phil raised an eyebrow at the soaked brothers.</p><p>“Water!” Tommy grinned.</p><p>The fire finally sparked, the campfire ablaze, casting light to the trees. </p><p>Tommy sat down besides Techno, who begrudgingly sat up. Wilbur squished besides them.</p><p>“Get your own seat.” Tommy complained, pushing Wil away.</p><p>“Nahh, don’t think I will.” His brother grinned back at him.</p><p>The two bickered while they as a group cooked marshmallows over the fire. So many caught to the flame, burning a bright blue before turning the sugary treat to ash on a stick.</p><p>Phil had laughed with them, taking photos of them as a group.</p><p>Tommy put down one of those photos now.</p><p>The belongings of his brother, Wilbur, scattered the room, Tubbo told him he could look through first before they got rid of them. He said he’d go through Techno’s first.</p><p>He was surprised to find one of the photos, he figured Wil threw them out years ago.</p><p>Tommy knew he had with his own.</p><p>He pocketed the one of him, Wil and Techno sitting down on that log, the two of them still soaked from the water and Techno perfectly dry, smiling. Phil wasn’t in the frame but his hat hung on a tree branch.</p><p>Tears formed in his eyes, ones he washed away while leaving.</p><p>It was the past. </p><p>In the past it would stay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I almost cried writing the ending fun fact</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Fresh Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy finds and settles into a new home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI IM SORRY FOR POSTING LATE I ACTUALLY LEGIT FORGOT IT WAS SUNDAY.<br/>First actual chapter in two weeks, boy oh boyy, also me and Max realised that we are just now halfway through this part of the story, I don't know if this part will end up being the longest out of the five I have planned, but we're at the length of Wilbur's part now, so. That's a cool fact</p><p>Content warning: Blood :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wind battered against his face; branches teared into a shirt. He closed his eyes as he ran, faster and faster. </p><p>Town was this way, right? </p><p>What if he got lost? </p><p>Tommy wouldn’t go home, couldn't go back. Only hurt came from there. </p><p>He wondered if anyone was looking for him, he hoped not. He didn't want to be found.</p><p>He paused under a tree to catch his breath, before taking off again. He didn't know exactly where he wanted to go, but a name kept ringing in his head. </p><p>Dream. </p><p>Dream, who’s his friend, he could go to him for help. Dream would keep him safe, he had to! After all, he hadn't hurt Tommy. </p><p>That's all he cared about. He couldn't afford to get hurt anymore. </p><p>His feet carried him along the path he had traveled the other day, hoping, praying, that someone would be at Neverland. Even though it was snowing out, and windy…</p><p>No, no he couldn't think like that. Someone would be there, they had to be. Otherwise, where was he going to go? What was he meant to do? </p><p>-X- </p><p>Neverland was empty. He broke into the clearing and found no one there. </p><p>He felt panic rising in his chest. Okay, so no one was here. That's okay he just had to wait. Dream or one of the others would come, right? Tommy shuddered, getting the blanket out of his bag and slipping it over his shoulders. He went into one of the forts, it didn't help a lot but it killed some of the wind’s bite. He felt so cold, and tired. The aforementioned cold bit into his skin, and he pulled the blanket closer. </p><p>His eyelids were starting to droop, despite the cold, and he grabbed his backpack as a pillow. Taking out Boy, he laid down. He was scared out of his mind, freezing, and needing sleep. His eyes finally closed, and he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. </p><p>-X- </p><p>Hands were shaking him awake. </p><p>“Five more minutes, Tubbo. " Tommy groaned before rolling over.</p><p>"Who's Tubbo?" A vaguely familiar voice asked. </p><p>Tommy shot up, the memories of the last day coming flooding back to him. Fighting, running away, coming here. He shivered again, not just from the cold.</p><p>“Nothing he's nothing." Tommy told George as he tried to get his bearings. The snow had stopped, though the wind had picked up. Autumn leaves blew into the fort he was currently in.</p><p>“Tommy what happened? Why are you in my fort?” George knelt down to where they were eye to eye. </p><p>"I ran here, I got into a fight and I didn't want to be there anymore.” Tommy nervously began messing with his hands. </p><p>“Okay, okay stay here, I'll be right back.” George put an awkward hand on his shoulder before running outside. Tommy heard him speaking, but wind drowned out his words. </p><p>“I'm okay.” He told himself as the wind blew and he shivered in his thin clothes. “I'm okay.”</p><p>“I called the others. They'll be here soon, do you need anything in the meantime?” George looked how Tommy felt, awkward and confused as to what to do. </p><p>“I'm okay, just cold.” The blanket had been an amazing idea, he thought to himself.</p><p>“Oh yeah here.” George pulled off the hoodie he'd been wearing and handed it to Tommy. “It’s Dream’s, not mine so I'll need it back but have it for a bit.”</p><p>“Won't you be cold then?" Tommy asked, pulling the hoodie over his shirt. </p><p>"Nah I'll be fine." </p><p>Something told Tommy otherwise but he but he didn't argue. He had had enough arguments for a lifetime. </p><p>George kept looking outside, probably to see if Dream and Sapnap were there yet. They weren't. </p><p>Time seems to pass freakishly slow, and any conversation attempts between the two fell flat. Finally, loud voices broke the silence, loud and familiar voices. </p><p>George let out a sigh of relief upon hearing and Dream and Sapnap. “Be right back." He told Tommy, and ran out of the fort. </p><p>Dream came running in, carrying an overstuffed backpack. "Tommy! Are you okay? " His friend asked, scanning for injuries. The other two hovered by the doorway.</p><p>“I'm fine, really I just need a place to stay for a while.” He retreated slightly further into the hoodie and his blanket. </p><p>Dream exchanged a look with the others before turning back to him. Even though he couldn't see past the mass, he imagined his friend's eyes containing pity. </p><p>He hated pity.</p><p>“You can stay here for a bit until we figure out what to do.” Dream knelt down to eye level, just as George had done. </p><p>He said to the others, "Can we have a minute?" They nodded and left about a word, though Tommy could hear murmurs outside.</p><p>“Tell me what happened, Tommy.” Dream’s words were a demand, but his tone was calm, gentle.  </p><p>Instead of replying, Tommy started crying. Loud, gasping sobs. Dream, who seemed surprised at this, did his best to try and comfort him. He wrapped him into a hug, and Tommy was reminded of his own big brothers. It felt like a hug from a family member. </p><p>Tommy sobbed into his friend's shirt, while Dream attempted to comfort him. Even if he probably, no definitely, didn't understand what he was comforting for. </p><p>Tommy's brain was a whirlwind of thoughts, all of them trying to piece together a reason that led him here. his memories of Tubbo quickly became corrupted, painting him as the villain. He was the villain of the story, the reason for his misery. He wouldn't take anything else as an answer anymore.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Dream questioned again. Tommy looked up, his eyes red and puffy from his tears. </p><p>"I'll be okay." And he meant it.</p><p> -X- </p><p>The next few days flew by with a flurry of routine, well, a haphazard routine. Really it couldn't even truly be called a routine because of how often it shifted. </p><p>But roughly, Tommy woke up in his new fort, one the team had repaired for him. Someone, usually George, would somehow find food for him. He would eat in a quiet piece. That's something that never happened back at home, there was always noise. Around noon, Dream arrived, normally taking Tommy off to some activity. By night he was in his "bed", a pile of blankets on top of an unzipped sleeping bag. He fell asleep rather quickly. </p><p>Tommy often heard it shouting for him in the woods, normally in the middle of the night. Tommy figured if it's his imagination, as no one else seemed to hear it. So, he blamed it on the creatures in the woods making noise. Besides, if it was Phil he could simply fly up and see him. Neverland was in a clearing, after all, albeit a small one. </p><p>Sometimes, there were other voices in Neverland. He never left out of fear they were part of the group that was looking for him. </p><p>This day was different. </p><p>So far, no one, aside from George, who was passed out under a tree, had come to Neverland. He seemed to sleep a lot, George did. It was also the only time he took off his goggles. Tommy thought the goggles were dumb. He would smash to bits them if he wasn't afraid of angering George. This was his only place to stay after all, he didn't feel ready to go home yet. </p><p>No, not to home, to that house. This was his home now. </p><p>Right? </p><p>He sat down on the grass and clearing, wincing at the twigs that stabbed him.There were a lot of twigs in the woods, apparently. The sky was blue and full of fluffy white clouds. The obscured the brining brilliance of the sun. It was rather warm out for a mid-autumn day, pleasantly so. Right about now he and Wilbur would be at the treehouse, maybe Tubbo would join them if it was really a perfect day. </p><p>He stared up at the clouds for a while longer, and started humming the tune of the box. It was grounding, in a way, the sound. He knew it by heart now. Beat for beat, note for note. his thoughts were interrupted when footsteps came running down the path to neverland. </p><p>Tommy sat up to see a panicked Sapnap running. The bandana he wore over his hair was slipping, starting to come undone. There was blood on his clothing, on his shirt and jeans. A lot of it. Like he had been in a fight, but something else, something bad, had happened.</p><p>“Where's Dream?!" He practically shouted, waking George up.</p><p>“Uh what? Are you okay?” George groggily asked.  “I thought you were spending the day with-”</p><p>"Nevermind that - where’s Dream?" His voice had an almost maniacal edge to it. Something aside from panic was there.</p><p>“I'm right here.” Dream’s distant voice came from behind the distressed teenager.</p><p>“We need to leave." Sapnap spoke as soon as he heard Dream, turning around to face him. </p><p>“We need to leave town, right fucking now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, why is Sapnap covered in blood do you think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. There Goes The Bluebird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy finally leaves the town, and lets go of everyone in it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Small content warning for blood and stronger language this chapter</p><p>At this point it should be a Blair and Max promise that you’ll get a Sunday chapter, just really really late<br/>Thank you for my friends, especially thank you to Max for being an amazing editor, and thank you readers for reading! I hope you will continue to enjoy, or at least tolerate, my story &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Whoa whoa whoa, hold on what's going on? " Dream put his hands on Sapnap’s shoulders as Tommy inched closer to George. He didn't know it was happening, and he was scared. </p><p>"The others, we fought - okay listen Dream please. Just for a week or so." Sapnap begged. </p><p>The others? Who were the others?</p><p>“Okay, but we're bringing Tommy along.” Dream said which Tommy felt immensely grateful for. </p><p>"Uh, where are we going exactly?" George piped up. </p><p>Everyone exchanged a glance at that. And no one had an answer. </p><p>"There's a train that gets here in,” He checked his watch, “One hour. We could hitch a ride on that.”</p><p>“We don't have tickets." Tommy and George said at once. Tommy didn't know a lot about trains, or transportation in general, but he was pretty sure you at least needed a ticket.</p><p>“We'll just hop on it'll be fine. He waved his hand dismissively. </p><p>Dream looked - well he seemed- skeptical of this plan, but shrugged. "All right, guess we're boarding that train." He left, heading to his fort. </p><p>“Get your shit and we'll be back here in five minutes!" Sapnap yelled before going into his own structure.</p><p>Tommy’s items were pretty easy to get together. He stuffed his blanket back into his backpack again, and did his best to bind up the sleeping bag he had been borrowing. Threw on his shoes, packed some extra socks, and was done. With two minutes to spare. He went into the clearing, kicking some dirt as he waited. Stepped up was next, then george, dream was last, with taking an extra minute or so then the allotted five. </p><p>“Onwards! " Sapnap turned around, starting in the direction of town without looking back. Tommy did however, look back that is. </p><p>This was it. He was leaving. He could turn back now but after this there was no going back home. </p><p>Dream tapped him on the shoulder, and realizing he had fallen behind, scrambled to catch up.</p><p>-X- </p><p>The train station was mercifully empty. There was one person at the very end of the strip, but no one else. Aside from the ticket lady of course. Tommy and the others promptly ignored her, and she seemed to be asleep anyways. </p><p>“When does it arrive?" George nudged Sapnap. </p><p>“Soon?” He suggested. </p><p>“Wow thanks, very helpful." He replied sarcastically. </p><p>Then, they heard the noise. They felt it before seeing it. A rumble in the ground, around powerful enough to be confused with an earthquake. A small one, at least. And the sound of the train screeched to the halt as it pulled into the station. </p><p>The four of them boarded, the person manning the doors staring suspiciously. Tommy wondered why. Maybe they could tell that the group didn't actually have tickets. He pushed his backpack strap up further. He was nervous. Probably visibly so. </p><p>The doors closed, and the train started again. </p><p>Dream whispered to all of them, “Walk slowly, normally, let's find a compartment they would not check.” George, Sapnap and Tommy all nodded.</p><p>“Let's go, as fast as possible please.” Tommy whispered back. </p><p>He swore that the attendants were staring at them. It was weirding him out. </p><p>They found a storage compartment - near the back of the train where no one was - and they put down all their bags. </p><p>“Let's never do this again.” George sighed, plunking down next to his stuff. He looked upset, and turned to Sapnap. “Whatever is going on, whatever the reason for this, it better be good. Our families are going to be so mad we left." He said this calmly, but he was clearly furious. His hands were shaking and everything.</p><p>“It was important, we - we had it to go.” He put his hand in his hands. He had changed clothes before they left, but his hands were still covered in dried blood. Even his bandana was speckled with it. </p><p>Tommy wondered if he should point it out to him. He held his tongue. </p><p>“I know a place we can go.” Dream said from the corner of the storage room.</p><p>“Is it far?” George and Sapnap spoke at the same time.</p><p>Though George sounded resigned and Sapnap was almost begging. </p><p>What happened to him? What did he do? </p><p>Tommy scooted far away from them, going closer to Dream. Suddenly, all this seemed like a super stupid, and dangerous, idea. Tommy knew it was the past the point of no return though, so he swallowed his fear down.</p><p> </p><p>“Decently so, and don't worry, we'll have lots of fun.” He saw Dream smile, but it wasn't a happy one. </p><p>What had he got himself into? </p><p>“Oh great, fun is exactly what I need right now.” George rolled his eyes. “I'm going to sleep.”</p><p>Sapnap was sitting awkwardly near him, eyes wide, looking scared and unsure. Dream sat up, telling Tommy “Get some rest too, I'll wake you up when needed.” And he went over to Sapnap. </p><p>-X- </p><p>The train was stopping, and there were two scary strangers at the door. Dream was casually speaking to them, and Sapnap had a jacket thrown over him. </p><p>"Tommy you're up, wonderful! We're going to leave now." This last was spoken to the attendants. </p><p>George got up, and Sapnap guided out by dream, still covered in the jacket. Tommy followed behind. They were let out by the attendants. Dreams somehow made it look like they were leaving on purpose and the staff were guarding them. It was quite cool, actually. </p><p>The station was cold, and Tommy had no idea where they were.</p><p>“What now?" George asked the logical question.</p><p>“We wait.” Sapnap threw the jacket onto the ground. His face was still covered in blood.</p><p>“Dude you need to wash that off.” Dream gestured to it.</p><p>“Do you happen to have a portable shower on you smartass?” Sapnap snapped back.</p><p>Tommy tentatively pointed behind him, where there was a water fountain. </p><p>Sapnap glared before standing up and washing up. </p><p>Tommy felt terrified. Absolutely and utterly terrified. His family was who knows how many hours away from him, and one of his friends was covered in blood. </p><p>He noticed a train pulling up a few tracks away. It's a type he’d seen in books before; one carrying cargo carts and bins. A freight train, if he was remembering right. </p><p>"What about that one, over there?" Tommy asked, pointing at it.</p><p>“Well, we have no idea what's going, where it came from or what it's carrying. it's perfect." Dream grinned and yelled back at the water fountain, “Sapnap! Tommy's got us a ride let's go!" and started across the tracks. </p><p>Tommy shrugged at George before following. He nearly stumbled on the metal edges of the track beams several times. </p><p>The four of them hopped on an empty cargo crate, and closed the doors, aside from a small crack for light and air. The train started soon after, and for the first time in a while, Tommy felt safe. something scratched her from inside his sock, so he reached down and pulled whatever it was out. </p><p>A scrap of paper. </p><p>Shiny from crayon wax and torn in some places. It was very wrinkled, but totally recognized it immediately. The town drawing scrap. </p><p>“What's that?” George saw him looking at the piece of paper. </p><p>Tommy pushed open the crate’s door just a little bit more, letting a breeze in. He let the scrap go into the wind. </p><p>He turned to George, smiling.</p><p>“It's nothing."</p><p>Chapter 9 end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bit of a shorter one this week, I think they're going to be a little shorter from now on because I do not have as much time to write as I did before &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. My Apologies Will Never Run Dry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome to A Father’s Woes but its My Immortal</p><p>I am so sorry about this one</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, how I write these chapters is I write by hand into a notebook, use voice to text on my phone to put into a google document, Max helps me edit and add anything important that connects to his fic, and then we post<br/>It is a complete mess without any editing so why not drag you guys along and suffer with us huh?<br/>Uh, April Fools I guess if you were hoping for an actual update because I didn’t upload last week, if me and Max can it’ll probably be a double this Sunday so there’s that at least!</p><p>Actually, this weekend is easter, so maybe an early or late update (not that updating late isnt something we do anyways)</p><p>This is all of Wilbur’s part but unedited, so all the content warnings for Wilbur’s part apply here<br/>CW: Child death, blood (prologue)<br/>CW: Claustrophobia, arachnophobia, vivid depictions of violence and bugs, feelings of being trapped and lost, blood, fear of death (Summer storms)</p><p>This is a long one, and a bad one, so strap in, get some tea, and get ready to feel grateful for the invention of editing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p><p>Phil stared at his son as he looked out at the town, well what went with the city, a country even with no amount of rubble. </p><p>Fireworks sparked flu as the distant figure, was that Techno? Launched them of a crossbow. Wilbur Drew in a deep breath of the Asheville air “Milo manberg Fell! if I can't have it no one can!”</p><p>It broke Hill's heart to see him like this, happy over his countries demise. </p><p>“My endless finishers symphony forever unfinished.” He was practically rambling now pacing back his fourth ASL as long hair swish behind him. </p><p>Then his mannerism changed and he walked over to him. Wilbur was close enough now to see how his clothes were coated in Ash and Stone. Fill almost wanted to reach out and cleared off his shoulders, to be the bother his child needed.</p><p>Nut his the next word he said ended that wish. “Phil kill me.” Tears were streaming down his face tears that quickly walked away. “Phil killed me kill me Phil.” He repeated unstrapping his sword from his belt and threw it at Phil's feet </p><p>Feel stared at it, no tears were standing his face, washing away the dust ahead stuck there. </p><p>“You're my son!” He cried out.</p><p>Why was he asking him to do this, to kill his own blood? Wilbur stopped pacing and grabbed Bill by the color of his shirt. </p><p>“Kill me.” He hissed.</p><p>Phil notices voice cracking, his hands shaking, as a group just close he wasn't asking, for a realised he was baking him to kill him. Feel close to his eyes and reaching for the sword that Wilbur had dropped for him. </p><p>He opened his eyes and pledged his sword into Wilbur's chest, blood of the deepest ruby red poured out. It dripped into its, hands his shirt and jacket. SS dying his son fell onto him. </p><p>“Thank you.” he whispered, so quiet that it was almost hard to hear him over the chaos. </p><p>I was outside being ignored that ignored everything as his child died. His arms leaning against him so if he ignore the fast cooling blood that surrounded them, it was almost as if he had fallen asleep. The less glimmer of faded light came out of his eyes and Feel stifled to scream. He could have stabbed there forever, the blood drawing on his hands of people didn't look over. If they hadn't seen with their own faces full of horror and some despair, Feel could have stayed there forever. </p><p>Listening to a phantom guitar and the voice in his wind.</p><p> </p><p>Chapter one: Music Box</p><p>"Tommy wait up!" Wilbur complained as he stopped to take a breath. </p><p>Tommy, already at the letter that dangled out of the tree, called back to him. “Never!” Before he started climbing up. </p><p>Wilbur grumbled himself before also be climbing the rickety ladder. He talked to a breath as we knocked it in a different direction. “Don't look Down Don't look Down.” he told himself as he finally reached the top of the tree house. He climbed over and moved his leaf. </p><p>Tommy was already rummaging through the test they had painstakingly logged over last time, the help of dad and Techno of course. </p><p>Told Me he picked out what he had been looking for a battered music box, the case scratched and damaged but the actual gear still in good condition.</p><p> “How did you run the entire thing and still have energy?'' Wilbur wandered out loud. </p><p>Wilbur was older than Tommy but if you fear years and yet despite his bigger size and longer legs, he'd never run a race against his brother. </p><p>“Maybe my sheer awesomeness makes you better,'' Tommy said. </p><p>Wilbur gently punched him in the arm and Tommy fell for the floor crackling. Wilbur sat down too, once the other had stopped laughing he reached over and wound up the music box. </p><p>Told Me set up once the music started playing and the two listen to tenley. The familiar tune fell the rum and the upbeat clicking and beat made them both smile. They found the music box while fishing with Phil's on Techno, a family trip their father had called it. Been trying to unhook a fish or something he in Tommy had gone in the sand. Even very difficult deep in the sand herself they found the small thing. Overhead wanted to share with the other brother and their dad but Tell Me To convince them not to. </p><p>"It can be our secret thing!” He said. He's been smiling so brightly that Wilbur could just not say no. Now he was glad that he had hadn't told the other stuff his treasure. </p><p>The songs last notes played and Wilbur gently picked up the box, it was nearly as big as one of his hands, and put it back in the chest. The treehouse only felt a little bit too quiet for his liking. Tommy set cross-legged on the roughland floor, blinking up at him. They stared at each other for a while, unsure of what to do next.</p><p> "I made a friend yesterday." Ed out. </p><p>Wilbur said down next to him "Where? " Yes curiously. </p><p>“Out in the woods that direction. " He pointed into the West. " I was wondering around and I found a friend!” He beamed up at Wilbur. </p><p>No he was confused, "You found him just in the woods wandering around?” He asked.</p><p>"Yep!" Kim Tommy's chair for reply "In fact I agree that I mean soon." He looks up at the Gold pocket watch that feel a given Tommy for a sixth birthday. It's less birthday. </p><p>"Tell Dad I'll be late for dinner!” Tommy called, climbing down from the ladder and running out into the forest, quickly becoming lost in the dark trees. </p><p>Wilbur galt, looking at down at the shadows that had swallowed his brother. Tommy did this a lot, running off to undisclosed locations and then stumbling back long after sunset. He almost always came back unscathed though. Still, Wilbur couldn't stop worrying. He broke out of his slots when he realised his son was actually very rapidly setting. Unlike Tommy and Techno, he didn't have the area near their house completely memorised. You scared of the ladder, as fast as his fear of heights would let him. </p><p>The worn grass path, padded down for many years of travel, was a familiar feel under his feet as he ran back to his home. A bubbling pond with an abandoned pale full of water sat next to a rustic spruce cottage. Smoke grows out of the chimney. Lantern was lit and had been left on the porch. Already mops were swarming to it.</p><p> Wilbur fell a light sting on his arm and wildly shook it out as a mosquito flew away. He opened the door and shut it with a lot of click. Techno, I've been sitting at the table, looked up when he came in. Did Dad was throwing some ingredients into a pot, and was also chopping up some sort of meat. </p><p>“Where's Tommy?” He called without even turning around.</p><p>"How do you know it was me?" Wilbur asked while he untied his shoes.</p><p>“Because if you were Tommy the house would be much louder right now.” Filled turned with a gentle concern. "Where is he?”</p><p>When he glanced back of his father he was looking on the porch, hands clasped together. The two twins shared a room is so divided and half they share. Which might have been worse since they had different systems; they decided anything in the room left out for a. </p><p>Of time Wilbur spoiled and said he went into the West Woods. “He said he was meeting a friend.” he Shrugged as if this doesn't worry him. “He said he'll be late for dinner too.” </p><p>He took a seat next to techno, who is drawing something. He squinted was that meant to be blood he was adding? he scooted his fair share further away from his twin, who ignored him. Phil slide in through the meat instapot there was a seal noise then it come down and went back to a quiet Bubble.</p><p> “I'll save his portion then.” He said that was in the fire underneath the pot and getting us three bowls and spoons.</p><p>Techno stops furiously scribbling, remove the quill paper and crayons a side people's. Us two were third and the group began to eat. Wilburn hadn't noticed how hungry he was, practically inhaled his food. It was a little watery but at the same time and had seasoning. While he was eating he still Feel looking at the clock of worried expression. It was getting late in the long head and Tommy was Ted no sets of appearing. </p><p>Techno notices to it said to him, “He'll be okay he knows to stay on the path.” </p><p>Will bring Auto pretend he didn't hear the waiver in his voice, he was worried to. </p><p>Phil's case not from the clock to the two of them he smiled but it was strained, “Your right, head to bed I'll wait for him.” </p><p>They not attending up the stairs, Wilbur first Techno close behind, when he glanced back of his father he was looking on the porch, hands clasped together. The two twins shared a room is so divided and half. They share which might have been worse since they had different system they decided anything in the room left out for a long. Of time was both of theirs. This is how they often ended up and over arguments that hadn't been left out or something had been left out the other one to own of these objects with stooling for they both wanted it instead of having to their beds. </p><p>Techno close the door and Wilbur flopped in the bowl and covers. </p><p>“I'm worried about Tommy.” He said, staring up at the ceiling. </p><p>he saw techno sit down on his bed of the coronavirus ice me to be looked out the glass pane window with the one that looked out into the Western Woods </p><p>“Will be okay though he always is.” Uber again picked up at the tram related to toys. “Let's go to bed,'' you suggest. “I'll be back in the morning.” </p><p>His statement was full of hope that he didn't believe Techno. In which of the photo light switch on the side of his room over to the same. </p><p>“Night Will” </p><p>“Night techno”</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 2: Newcomer </p><p>The sound of a door slamming shot woke up Wilbur. He owns looking over at the window with a start. Was very dark outside with the sky filled with stars in the moon nearly being as pink. Another would noise for downstairs this one sound like voices we will rock the sleep out of his eyes and looked over his brother still sleep not waiting to wake the other up he open the doors quietly as he couldn't stuck on the top of the search to figure out what was going on he wouldn't think it's one of the walls in the first step is not received a heated conversation was going on below. </p><p>“What were you thinking it's been hours!” Feels voice Came From Below. </p><p>“It hasn't been that long.” Can Call Me voice, undeterred by whatever they were discussing. </p><p>Wilbur nearly collapse of police. He was okay, everything was okay. He's about to go in back when his room when he heard High. </p><p>“Excuse me this never.” came from an unfamiliar person he is slate N Stuff was going on no I'll see if you in a minute fill sounded sharp angry Uber Winston Symphony for whoever the color was directed at soul Dark figure of dark hair step out into the stair hallway to respond to the tone what was the stranger doing his house Tommy go to your room and stay there that's unfair Tommy argue just do it still said his voice shaking of anger will prescribe more than the whole hiding behind the doors to his own room as Tommy and released don't Echo the house so me a story show to sell these possible heart was beating so fast you wish you were going to burst out of his check techno jolted awake at the sound of his door slamming what's going on DS little too loudly Jim the motion for him to follow tecnis eyebrows. With confusion rainfall in the last two sets on the floor Back Against The Wall. There still a conversation going on downstairs. </p><p>“Okay but you have a place to stay overs.” </p><p>“Voice off now no.” stranger replied. </p><p>Chopped will LeBron the solder. “Will who is that.” he whispered. </p><p>You shrug back, “I have no idea.”</p><p>There was a wrestling The Voice Fall by having fun. “You can sleep here until I figure out what to do, if you put steps to the to self. Fields above the stairs if you need me I'm at the top of the stairs first room in the left.” He said to someone else over. </p><p>Currency Bill started walking up the stairs and Will program Techno zahramay the quickest route back to their room. They close the doors quickly and quietly as possible they leaned closely as those footsteps fade into his room. With the door closed will be allowed to breast that he didn't know he was holding.</p><p> Koordish and work who do you think that was? "Wilbur ask, still very quiet in case if Phil was still listening for K oss. The changes were well, but it could still have been.</p><p>"I have no idea. Koordish and mark techno replied calmer he was dragging the covers offers both their beds in honour to the for. He was a rending them into some sort of bird's nest formation.</p><p>"have never heard that voice before period koordish mark Wilbur said down on the blanket tile next attack now.</p><p>Koordish mark me neither. Koordish mark</p><p>The 2 of them sat like that for a while, discussing the stranger. Eventually they fell asleep, lane on top of the tower like a new born puppies. Neither Bob they're having to return to their own bed.</p><p>Morning soon came, in the bleary eyed Wilbur will got from his sombre. He wondered if he had rented the events of yesterday. A very realistic, in strange dream. This was is but before he accidentally punched techno in the face of.</p><p>A.</p><p>Not a dream than.</p><p>? Are you OK? Addition mark Hearst interest Lee.</p><p>His brother Doyle in arm over his eyes to block out the sunlight corrian koordish macchia I'm fine com and thanks for that period koordish mark he ground com are pushing himself up into a sitting position.</p><p>Osiek sorry I don't mean to.?</p><p>Dagnall rubbed his eyes, I know, it would have been much more painful if you did."</p><p>Over set up, grabbing his blanket in dry get answers bed, not bothering to make it meet.? I guess yeah.?</p><p>He looked over the sea tackle otters putting his blanket back on his own bed. And like Wilbur there'll, he actually attempted to make it workAnd not like Ophelia raccoon Ted broden. The happened once. Devil times actually. The downsides of living in the middle of the words were numerous.</p><p>Turkey opens the bedroom door, and Wilbur followed him out into the hallway. The 2 crooks down the stairs, unsure what they would find at the bottom of them.</p><p>The smell of cooking me in the sound of something sizzling against the pane led them to the kitchen.</p><p>Filter put the meat Patty onto the friar, a lot worse the temperature on the dial. There is a pile of them on a play after so colour a gesture to them as the 2 brothers came into the Room.</p><p>, breakfast is ready, go ahead and grab a plate. Koordish mark</p><p>Wilbur got his portion common grabbing oh role bred in the fusors the cheese to go with that period Jack noted the same, but were he as grabbing his food he kept making quite quite as bhakta table. He pretended not to know that some karma in so growing last was food and home to the table. He was nervous of white, or who calmer he would see when he Le Duc perion but finally he cannot be avoided as he took a seat next attack now at the table.</p><p>Hubeite, in bank again.</p><p>A strange rustling across from him, stabbing his favour for and avoiding the 2 newcomers scares. His hair was a dark Brown, his skin there goes but pink in reading some places from the hot summer Sun. Hes sure was a dark green, or least used to be. The Sun blishen some spots, in state and others. Was also quite tired.</p><p>Film known as the 2 of them staring at the tall stranger who was away across 1. Were braced himself to the score for bad manners, mission to a fair he was being rude and he knew that comment but this was not an average morning in the sliders. Instead however he please enter my roguery could sure as.</p><p>Quassia will come and talk now, this is Toby. He'll be staying with us for well until he could find him a home. British work</p><p> The stranger colour who know her name karma worked up and quietly said,? Hi. Bridge mark before looking down as food again.</p><p>Wilbur put on his brothers smile in voice. Which work Hi! Cridge maheta to the other boy.</p><p> Tecnam mother had a heart quite hollow. He was unsure of to join be able to hear it. He was really about you and he was sitting right next to him.</p><p>Hereaway trouble replied either of them.</p><p>Delexi minutes of the mill were the in in relative silence come with the only thing interrupting it was the quickest other where. Filter had also grab the serving a fielder had doing them for breakfast.</p><p>Aloud club club alarm from the stair case broke the a great silence. Tommy came down and took his seat pre and fills our side for go up to get him a plate of food as well. Wilbur pretended to be relieved to hear Tom, it is of the 1st time he had seen him since yesterday evening.</p><p>Table's head shut up hes here  Herded Tommy's voice, and the 2 begin talking. Was is it of conversation the only girl friends with Havel talking to Taylor. Love her mother telli him such good friends in the 2 days they know until their pre had Ellis commentaries appoint tommy.</p><p>He joined the 2 of them out into the techno, one talk to somebody.</p><p>Graduate a, how did you sleep? Koordish mark He SA crudely</p><p>Techno to goodbye everts bread, replying come up badly.? After a few seconds of silence</p><p>? Same pair krusemark will return the bhaktas field com at not going to bother saving that conversation.</p><p>? What haven work of joy ran the woods! Location work of Tommy was saying to trouble</p><p>The glare from Phil That will word could feel the heat of even out was and even directing him media quickly Tommy change with he said till great, Chris mcquarrie could have upstairs, upstairs really call to appear equation work</p><p>The dumpling finishing com and has upstairs. As over heard the click of a door being shut, a stab of emotion shut the stomach appear that should the feeling they hear discusses friend period of there from my head as change forever.</p><p>Despite being set next attack on Phil, he country the 80 feeling of loneliness and Andy is a crept upon him a good quart hinder the shorter.</p><p> </p><p>Chapter Four:  6 days after</p><p>It'll bentz about 6 days and trouble had come to stay with them. Every day the 4 of them came down to breakfast. Every day Phil had something new from to eat. Every day techno and trouble volutionnaire, 12 Wilbur integral made idle conversation. Tommy in trouble talk to Emily relate to one another. Every day the 2 of them would go off somewhere and talk after breakfast.</p><p>Every day will prove that more in it alone.</p><p>He took off to wonder in the word string the day, not really sure what to do. Before he would have Reese Tommy to the tree house, or chasing to the words. As much as he loved and cared for technol, he was and thus when the play with.Mostly because he was a 9 we got everything was always 1. As of Tommy he to the chance, most turn it timesaver 1 even. Plus techno she's ever so slightly tired in the annoyed him to no end.</p><p>He tripped over a stick infill over it was a question whether small part of browser he had landed on calmer but still strong. In response to prove that the stupid piece of war intourist hard as he could against a tree. A broken have.</p><p> He and brother of game of the ground, it said laying against the call Earth. The song to get on comfortably warm milk, and was most feeling on this back. Closes eyes, the doctor said no my green him with interest the best but a real sort of grey from the Sun that doctor the leaves. He gave up car opening his eyes and string of the sky. Cloud skylet lessley through the small patches of Boyle they could see Google great green summer leaves strewed it was a beautiful day, but the weather and fluffy clouds cannot remove the feeling of rolling asosa constant opinion the.</p><p>Want to the tree has the will now, Everson today to her come to live with them for 4 knows how long. Will the shogren. The 1st today's he went karma hit climate. Here want to see the inside alarm. In steady set of the base of the great in order arcetri. The letter head swayed serenely and the gentle breeze. By all means was today's with a perfect picture of an early summer, the only things are missing workers was a good book in a blanket the centre. </p><p>It out to quiet Dell com 2 com without care without Tommy causing chaos. Saw the birthday, Hugh finally traded to climbed the tree house period of course, as soon as he enter he painters like hard against a table. Bedstone, but not as much as his heart did as he warded the treehouse a lot worse. The wind had me the walls Creek com are something he had noticed before. Is Yuri. </p><p>He wound up the music Box, his cellar something cheerful and happy like it when we do calmer and served green confirm, it's 100 and T. Is of the like someone had thrown together give to work care and give it to the longtime best friend.</p><p>It felt like the trail in hurt.</p><p>He didn't Even wait for the song to and be for putting it the Box back in the chest where he got it from, not again as usual care. For one to think you've got them and to the cover. He just here to get out. He quavered and larger in rain into the treeline aspatty could, but the hunting terrible melody seemed to follow him, he could have sworn he heard the even mile away.</p><p>He went back the next day, still wanted to be near the tree paint he climbed Dublin although he didn't play the Chris song karma histor of the Box and Tony constanza anyone left. And he had gone back to day to repeat their team.</p><p>Over wondered why he kept going now. Where he keep visiting a players that would you go woredas bent of of laughter in the making of more happy memories of her no teazle by tommys for trail.</p><p>Dinner was a betrayal all come up as easy pretender was.</p><p>That having another friend the he knows but all of his time with was just a way to steph in the back a hat like exactly good knife.</p><p>Over dog his hand to the dry soil around him calm rolling on tours to make to muffled sounds of him crying.The durtro klippel was veis turn into a good dry, cranberry Sullivan Midas's tears me contact with the ground. He didn't know why he was crying come up neighbours as the stress of the last week finally cracking him maybe he deceived let whole is a motion for no one could hear or see him. Many years just sick and tired of being alone.</p><p>He colour been to a ball common putting holes into the dirt was and a fine. It was nearly noon, in the Sun head was apparently trying to break the Earth as of there was a cake. Wilbur knew was powhatan restart having better college, will where should I must be done by this time period plus he didn't know the section of the woods very well come again lost was expelled little lasting he knew right now.</p><p>Peover com of the Earth was core on his face and his vision was still busy from crying. The heat from the Sun was only game was karma and is free spacing of was the way too hot. He rolled over on to his Bertie give his side some relief proved this was a comfort you are, because a Sunday brilliant white was George's eyes. Eventually gave Robin just got up. His current.com on the he arms or could kill us. Since one and all data for anyone?</p><p>He the in the were com, would normally be a short walk and but he felt was a song because of the heat, but hes only got more screwed upon entering the clearing common he knows the smoke that will conduct the cherney was gone. In all the windows they could see were propped open. Today marks the 1st day of proper sum of karma in the weather was pouring all its cards to prove that period the he mudie was climbing a swell colour go from and tolerable com are comparable even com are to stay falling in kiff in Connie. Will miss Spring, urban marae and the pollen herbin Mickey have snooze consoli, but this head and heart.</p><p>The house was somehow was Comodo normally homely comet was known of and. With bill was opening the remaining words in for the of the necessary plug etc.</p><p>What were opened the last window in the Room calm and asters far calmer quesion and is there anything else I can help with? Edition had dealt with</p><p>Philpott downlers blanket on the edge of a chair, Chris market yes actually, can you go get someplace??Gestured over to tip</p><p>Here blood coloured to be at 5 please, glaring at the action of one direction have the Did. He from his eyebrows, will in the house was much too quiet.</p><p>" Where are the others?? Here's. I want to be home by now, but only he and Phil work.</p><p>Krige mark tackle a early and often and who knows where calmer and Tommy is with trouble in the words or believe.?</p><p>? Or.? Wilbur's voice sounded fly even to himself</p><p>Phil clearly no this this, because he shot him a word clients.? Where have you Ben Dan.?</p><p>Keeper of kewpies of cheese, and slices of game, or levels Brown wheat bread the pair.? I haven't seen a lot worse of you these arty the is.</p><p>Put robber to chisti at the table, in AA bit of cheese morosely.? Open in the woods.?</p><p>He'll raise the single I brought him, a very annoying skill the early techno Henry is a pickup from him. Tradition mark you've been in the words come order calmer for the past 6 days, alone. Creation mark his question was tinged with concerned</p><p>Creation mark Yup exclamation mark addition mark lover said, a little bit too loudly.</p><p> Their silence for the next minute or cell, blubber eating food to avoid having to speak. The centre a sort the Cheka have to get 4 point get puri another you want to, it was still horribly hot out.</p><p>Phil was the 1st one to speak again. "Collar have a touch of tabble all creation or cut?"</p><p> You don't know how his father knew as on this man, brothers players poorly written all over his feed lemur time piece band The Giver home, most times involves cursing.</p><p>" I don't want to, "you murdered, stabby Peter rabbit of this for karma creation but hes weird."</p><p>You really mean that cannot be hueso angry at the stranger taking away his brother, his friend, the he don't care.</p><p>Film of the him with an expression for there something he couldn't quite place. Concern? Sympathy? Possibly paley.? Maybe he got to know him you like him peered koordish mark</p><p>Krusemark a Dell that period creation marquis said bitterly common no longer here's father preferring the of it on plate. It was me exactly nice feel but he didn't want to see that look on his face. No was and he'd want to look at him but Braham much pain to do so. He couldn't let them.</p><p>Share screen slowly against the floor and you could feel Phil skis on him so for some soft have turned him.</p><p>? Listen to me well, I really Polly feels I could be of more about Tara now cannot be hes just excited Avenue friend with us for a while. Given time, I'm sure he'll go right back to playing with he appeared creation work</p><p>Here his voice was gentle and even the Wilburton forcibly these words he won his trust Phil Carmen Trotta was you a saying.</p><p>He had his father cumhal was bring in the his air, thank you. Petition work</p><p>Phil Simms of presbyters com a dozen for the 1st the vertes for a few seconds karma featuring vectors to heart. Krusemark of course, you're my son.</p><p>Barbara almost close to tears again calm of the hidden shirt chaudhwani this time period never see tears had ventured</p><p>"Could his work I love you things real, actually. Koordish mark" fields of what into living on colour open the qwaser that will was for God existed because of so you saw and treacle a. His father right out 2 packages colour total it high on the top shelf. One Box was large and bulky com and the other was worn could dance. Was and switch slightly.</p><p> Koordish mark I was going to give me the 3A birthday, let's months away and you look like you could use these now. "remove the empty plates of food aside common put down the packages on the table.</p><p>Lobo was heading to open them, creation of or they really for me? Rotation mark he have whispered.</p><p>Phil smiled kindly at him, "yeah they are, go ahead open' Em it's OK. Koordish work he said com are clearly trying to be as nice as possible.</p><p> Over a lot in Dover the blocks a few seconds longer, train decide which ones to open 1st teachers us more such a question.</p><p>Inside was a bunch of the wall, bursting to get out of its Box. Hilbe it carefully, and share of what it was. It was a hen that she plus, the body often great. The actual war was a good deep shade of blue, the type of the bluescreen when youse don't wilpon or a water on a bright Sunny deck. Is as one and evenly please,. W looking the eggs landed in the slowly deforms lobb's. Intercourses gescom the wall surprisingly soft and not itchy.</p><p>Collision had a lot in him! Thank you dad exclamationmark "you are smiling now.</p><p>Where you want to name him? Rotation mark Phil asked</p><p>Will put the names for a moment or 3. Was wrote Steve conditioner no Friday? Knob. How about….</p><p>? Friend! "he said happily.</p><p>Philo was my love, friend is perfect. Condition</p><p>Still smiling so wide Wilbur was a sure how his ways to Brigitta have to come our friend and talked and as on, he opened up the next Box. Was a much harder tested with acuras much common much order in the Box of friend heaven package that period measured in open the, in gas which contacts.</p><p>Inside was a gorgeous guitar com are of late oak colour in Polish beautifully. The strings were gleaming, in the Julie pieces showing the period was a beautiful show of craftmanship.</p><p>"I-  I dont know how to play. Koordish marquis said had com a train to fill.</p><p>Field of the issue and over sparks. Christmas that's OK come on maybe now's temple an! Edition monkeyheaven will the insurance. Closure OK time trial play few cord.</p><p>He did, I have no idea watching the play there were which she weird when noise is added after. Conditioner body was fun, fun and to have no idea who's doing common friends until his father a lot in period of and days come over heels laughing com a plane home is about his father in his BSc Lucia have seen.</p><p>Year the number forever.</p><p> </p><p>Chapter Four:  A realisation</p><p>This on the so you think Laura in the sky, nearly afternoon now. And T to not a great girl, most injuries and deaths burning to chucky he minardi. Which was definitely was.</p><p> Techno came back colour the door so meek and so wall where he opened it. Barbara wondered if the door had a grudge against a walk water girl had a grudge against a door. He waited and and well for a while all the door.  His brothers haria chicken bites Pete, and a cross for a son over his shorter. Reddit even look intimidating ever was wasn't for his and bright pink hair what was chain gold colour with yellowish Brown feathers in that period his T-shirt was record instantly tour and some places.</p><p>Chicken put up a fight. Commissioner he grumbled, nursing Wilbur head and looking at him. He lives down the offer mentine to go on the table. Input to please cross bow next to it. There is other boxes, and his eyes went to Wilbur whose Chinese her the subtle of as well as disgruntle the parents. Is integrals, or doesn't see us again sure as, the raising one albro at the good turn wolbers hand in his friend and his arm.</p><p>Collusion is a guitar? Additionally he asks.</p><p>Over play the worst turning string commination she could think of and a response, buses around to attack will using real one raised Albright on him. Stupid. Infuriating. So cool. Annoying.</p><p> The horrid noise made techno wings, Chris work OK OK whatever you're doing to her poor insurance stop. Koordish work</p><p>Probitas is as, crackling and his brothers were for expression.</p><p>Take note in the Phil, koordish maturity she had the user right? Reddish mark</p><p>Philece wrote, at twinklers eyes, koordish but I haven't got a 4 year. Koordish work</p><p>Were proceeds apace and butchered notes was tek national around, cover importers the is here mess calmer for going to one the drums often to rover to metal noise. Hey, I listed deceive the romic order of the honour and war.</p><p>Chris work I'm going upstairs, enjoy the chicken Pericles work</p><p>" OK feather boy exclamation or petitioner quarter chord with a to respect.</p><p>The fierce Onekama a stronger by wilburs to scare karakter.</p><p>Double Thomas him tone soon after, ever 1st time in the week, didn't care about US Presidents. Indenture the 2 of them has to showing catarrh and friend. Double seams with surprise had to stopping the and, beer curry quickly, the mariner before interest that will there have received. Tommy also stars eyes looking over at the guitar and friends perish then come and want of moment tell me a joke friend Oliver's arm.</p><p>Chris Rock work health and Hey give him back of some this work orders were kielder Tommy, using her out the door</p><p>Tommy the and so down karma kaun rectum, creation are coming take an! Edition work in dusty heard round the corner</p><p>Location the trouble, her Syria the doorway computer which as happened. He exact when the honour and a boy, but od to and fervent covered anywhere spurred.</p><p>Christmas Google Wrangler said has come out of the rate will Conner hampered condition or keep question was mile run off.</p><p>Doubles reliever mark of his cell contact the red satin the route boy maybe 3 × 0, without her there are known to refer forever but. The talas there be that timer song Now Playing with he macgregors don't care bear about with this child.</p><p>He skiffs of the back of the house common neotropical the and other tributaries of the 2nd period doubleheader motion the others are the yard common Tommy was running over the Imperial power the hills on the side of the very least neutral. Will there couldn't help but smile. Ohrante he was</p><p>He was merely to Tommy now a few more metres and trouble got the fruits, running up behind Tony could literally from there the same. Tell me then proceed to trouble the rocket fall over Bikila done harm to purge table calmly stepped over him a lot and writtle over hilly him back the blue sheep and scars.</p><p>Thanks. He says doing him the brand boy a genuine smile.</p><p>Tebow smiled a goodly bad karma</p><p>Tell me a lot O to the 2 of them joining of the conversation you could do that he complained wording centre offers</p><p>Do white? Edition of trover as innocently.</p><p>Turn my Friend against me! Kordish mark</p><p>“There’s no rule against it.”</p><p>“Next time I’ll get tech no attack side.”</p><p>“Goo, I bet he’d turn against you’re and team worth.”</p><p>“That’s no far! Then it!” </p><p>“Life is birdy.” He ruffled Tell me’s hair.</p><p>“I’d stay with you To me!” Turbo interjected, looking sightly as he did so.</p><p>“Nahhh in this scenario you’re already teamed with me,” Wilbur said, smiling, “Face it I’d just win.”</p><p>" August become specifically were some to prove you wrong.?.</p><p>Get him for a month before bursting out laughing</p><p>Work from Aswad so funny about that?</p><p>Super epically awesome? Addition he guessed about the raising, koordish work best fitted come up with?</p><p>Now Tommy and Oscar jumping the after leaving a very confused Tommy</p><p>Will be what are you working out?</p><p>To sweeten live even harder com of the use of the Zach name deceased to adders mouth</p><p>Tommy that's the most ridiculous thing to say how can you not see him? "</p><p>It's not! Edition work</p><p>“It kinda is, Tommy.” The higher voice of Tubbo pitched in.</p><p>Tommy threw up his arms in defeat, “Whatever still true, but I’ll let you win.”</p><p>Wilbur elbowed him in the side, “Like you let me get Friend back?”</p><p>“First off, you caught me off guard!” He jokingly glared at Tubbo, who either didn’t notice or didn’t react, “Second off, you make fun of my word choices and then name your sheep Friend? </p><p>“I think it’s quite cute.” Tubbo said.</p><p>Wilbur nodded in agreement, “And a sheep toy is one think, complete nonsense is another.” He added on.</p><p>“It was not no nest!” Tommy replied defensively.</p><p>“It motel as.” Termo as, before doing a sequel tak at see someone. Wilbur nearly walked into him, instead stopping just in time.</p><p>“What’s that?” He asked, pointing off to the side.</p><p>“What’s t?” Wilbur quiz at lee . “Oh, you mean techno’s guard end?”</p><p> There was a pretty little after, sometimes even for that existed. Ruby had a wall was a big part of potatoes. The almaza partly perfect, and you knew his brother's their lot and care for the plain spreads 100 havertys anyone have to get the Spartan the ground. Birds for also Ender other for Schwitters to the vintry it the food another was prec wonder if this is because hes trouble in Tommy was saying there all technological of the relevance of trake the message of backoff into their tiny hearts.</p><p>Techner boys girls all by himself? Additional trouble as a good the potaters</p><p>Forward personally because of their present with he never few years and altered to as 100 hours of bonus was a milli something so rare?</p><p>Kuisma yeah he did proved courage moktari replied khamosh leaguers the war the house proved formidable intruder on the point of Grolier or and would likely possibility or astride a call even more likely.</p><p>Create mccullen having gardening</p><p>Of her voice her strained from was face peered Chris work a year maybe 3 on a seat have to at Kim I don't remember. Bushwhack</p><p> Tommy Ladonna's ba.com a and of the kje legs without much. Charisma humour her cooking over a stone. </p><p>Krishna cuevas for could you that all there come hes actually quite nice pair graduate A</p><p>zusa was left to Wilbur smells, Himalayas 2 things 1 herion looking to to many of films such as Tom and to Hughes of table cripple he avoided table for a week,.him up and his head as some big he will guide was at waitrose to his brother </p><p>Hugh heney even spoken the boy, now who's acting and returned there use every quite nice pair who was in some sort a scheming matamune common uses of the Cape had a killer can soft. This realisation that the in Ingri mentally sifting walls he had case of Sultan from lost exteriors for discussion of the so gursharan glass.  Crushing down the sunshine was heerd will come of little sum to him. You Double Trouble and Tommy could actually hear the force of his worries and misconceptions breaking down peered it could there be very oppressive. The conversation containing between 2 comedy and team to you know as Bream working in overdrive of the fast racing to the his head as a fast as a mountain stream.</p><p>He's not going about you you know. Christmas Tommy was saying to trouble.</p><p>Creaser his terrifying in this will is an important question precursor</p><p>During hunting essary covering his fathers the kids have chicken here heart was had dart backward quicko that year by imperatritsa swimmer said absent mindedly still partially lost in his butt</p><p>Turn on Tommy could you to argue about Wilburton the mouth suddenly appalled as to knowing travel know where Rick sends a note of that for here doesn't have a headword for cover this is actually no sense.</p><p>The 2 of them are sorghum or the topic of introducing the chill. Closure at onto deceiver him to ropier Chris work but Wilbur finally said, getting sick of the big ring between the 2.</p><p> Other requires Darrell but the see also very fond of her blood pierrot trouble ways to test a persons face come on bramson drobo song that would ever heal properly bridge you know whether there ever was for 630 grudem problem not hear all the little to Britain and pink.</p><p>(Hi Blair here I am in pain from voicing 19 pages of my old writing into this hellhole so i'm going to skip to Summer Storms, summary if for some reason you’re still reading: Tubbo meets Techno, Tubbo’s living in the house full time, everyone’s happy :D. Wilbur finds Tubbo and Tommy in the treehouse, smashes the music box, and runs into the woods. Everyone’s sad ): )</p><p> </p><p>Chapter Six: Summer Storms </p><p>(We’re all almost through this)</p><p> The air was hot and Connie, rain pouring of the home and onto the ground. Hissed close, already work, became so so chter of Phillida's piece of plastic sucked him rather than clothing. His hair was plastered to his face, swara from stray strained stripping into his eyes. Wilbur wonder the of the in the ever and drive, or that contact person for of myth.</p><p>You didn't know how long he had been wondering, or that was horribly horrible ask route is of going into the Western woods, which are well travelled to come on well with and save. He gone into Southern works. Whose quick pass with a stupid thing he had done today come on you're gonna lot of stupid things that day. The 7 was with dangers, not only because all the internets aspas, the train itself as difficulty. Is hilliar, the trees bigger but father park, make it harder to find good shelter pit. Merger more dangerous creatures are found here to karma in as Wilbur had won the fuel later to found, he swore he could hear him.</p><p>Other income and distant mounds common history</p><p>Hideo tales of corbel creatures that would the night in had seen to the injuries Phil had gone after reading often them at their particular rough night. He never exposure see them impersonal, had hoped he'd ever ever have to see the horrible martyrs square the and text books in by his father.</p><p> He was should ever broken the music Box. Never snap at table tobby per never renningers on the woods. Theorist must be happy! And troubles of fischli profanely, their mentors celebrate.</p><p>This morning Philip forever girl in the ill just wanted to sleep. Cygnus on bed com offered the sounds of techno sleeping near by. Did hear he'd kill to hear his brother wake up screaming from another nightmare com of some or all his penitent karma for all or was with him feel scared, that meant being home. He'd forgive Tommy an instant and we can only get all the rain. Too soon Donner's face, or when on their tears because her sake to so, in the singer's eyes.</p><p> I ronick he loved the summer storm scared you know my love the sailing of rain, in the smell of the air. You're here he was calmer last and one of the tivo things kiad and won nothing else we Beckett home. Home and the card it should was still be stepping in sycee from the Hill day. In the college are rekhi horrible it's so familiar and so safe period of be a million times better than out here Syrian local ground soak in kaluta down later. Searching for anything camillia prefer repeating sleeve the small area and the the tree the given some shorter.</p><p>After a while the game, Robber new headed the from under history. Hirano into the point Maine idiot lookback. Running 1st and faster, train the phineTrevors's say that was when the side. A small opening. Dashing in common with love attracted think of what the scooby. Hedeby cave common 1000 island in the schaabe. The matter was come on the idea that matter does Caesar and save.</p><p>He does so one of of this is where he lives now, under tall trees of the sky. Sunpower, evils of sing for us, this area had a very camillia feel than the rest pre and is raiders of the Western words are here to use to. Is starker, the feeling of being watched stronger. HePart of the his will is OK for him and they are safe side proved that 1 dumping lost you there. He wondered if tabone tell me worse to be another's tree house, or their mage to get into the college. His other techno and is potere sar, if use trying to get it flooded or head fold reasoning going the Southfield Phil, and Phil, what is he doing? He got worried when Tommy was gone and the pathway save someone move in the very save for the words curious this was not that. It was as far as the from that has occurred.</p><p>The final into the house for green frightfully any desperate attempt to keep at work, over gradi have or of panels put it down in that later. The tiny cave was driver must part and Barbara. The former nearly one out and wilbers work to have pennick the news cried in the fire Burns strong again.</p><p>Odoyle offered his just sagar trustable Tommy, edit here he was calmer the situation 1000 telling the foppery of it maybe you ratted of little bit, broussel the for. What masie Thomas pricket.</p><p>He sniffled Carmen in rajasthan about the years old.</p><p> He missed from.</p><p>He died of course, Merging the fall asleep eventually.</p><p>Is Weatherford palace, beautiful and tall com offers cleaning windows each a different colour. At his alone and go car there for open the boy natem enable direct. Whose at Harrow for blood. Text again hot black. Stickers of Phyllis stresh 5 him some of the 1st 1. The gunnery skills begin the pair off enjoyed the grotesque flight. The dead as alternate logo him as a fun grew higher and higher until he drowned him .. The metallic taste of India as well when you're suddenly and hit by lightning ball erlestoke ported into a dark Room. He was so.com a supply in the cnt C. And under starts. The dusky mites. What's up. The crowd answers close, or to stick in inters mouth. He tried to scream but no words could be let out as more more inter clan dodgers are. Other's face he went into his ears mouth nose ice author of the Boxford hoofer's is a shot with he for dad and and he will got.</p><p>The nightmare to the real, or this probably prove it.</p><p>Use common stick sticky Web spread over his ears mouth not see cappelli brief. So horrible cigarettes late mayor Robert maheu maybe have a quiet woken up yet come out maybe this is a for the drink period of precursors left who's all s'pose should have their say.This is and the the usual table get another suspect her of to parekh had either not these with he cheats at the size of this torso.</p><p>A rover server hyperventilated record over term and Sigurd's ripping Melvin to slag a feeling of numbers 2 following the other spiders and doing morning Kim, it is absent for his art there war the and the were moments ago. Hes asking was 1st secretary of the Sun the sir spider pit the 2 main all this last and in so really panic. The hideous creature from him and he runo 100 in her as a threat and he crawled away.</p><p>7 noise it made the son of a coders 1. That alone in command of the tripping cooking a main given swear smart. Were the Sheffield be dying soon, it would have driven him and saying.</p><p>(Okay I cannot finish this, calling scene, close the curtains, in this world Wilbur just never gets home)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is why we appreciate our editors kids.</p><p>I genuinely couldn’t finish voicing this in, I was in so much pain, both from talking for around four-five hours and also from reading the first few chapters of this fic</p><p>Max, I know you’re reading this, thank you for editing this stuff with me every week so this isn't the mess we post</p><p>Also a random note: I used my tablet to voice this instead of my phone which for some ungodly reason does this, it's also really bad with my phone (re: Tubbo’s name getting screwed up every line, Tommy is permanently Tell Me, and Sapnap will never escape being called Subpoena) but not this bad. So that's why it gets so much worse around a chapter in</p><p>Happy April Fools, I am so, so sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Swamps, Thistles and Hopes Long Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy finds a new town, and has a moment of regret</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, I do not agree with the actions of the characters, nor do I think it is reflective of the content creators personalities. I am following my story using the Dream SMP personas and that is all. </p><p>So last week I actually just completely forgot to finish the chapter, so instead of rushing I decided to take my time, finish it, and write an extra one as well, which will maybe possibly be out later this week! So hopefully, that will not happen again. Keyword being hopefully, no promises schedules since school is terrible</p><p>Also shout out to Lyn (Bwbble) for reminding me to do this, constantly, it was very nice Lyn keep doing that!</p><p>And Max I hope you had a lovely evening and a good day!!</p><p>Content Warning: Manipulation, abandonment. </p><p>Stay safe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The train screeched to a halt after several hours, and everyone scrambled to get out. It felt nice to stretch his legs rather than being in a jerky cargo crate after the ride. </p><p>The others clearly felt the same, with Sapnap nearly falling over upon contact with land. Tommy took a look around, taking in the platform around them. The train station was basically abandoned, the same as the last one. No one around. The sky was cloudy, different than it was back home. It was grayer, and yet still the sun shone from behind the cloud cover. </p><p>"Where are we?" Tommy voiced the question the others would probably be wondering as well.</p><p>“No clue." Sapnap sounded...happy. Whatever happened at home is something he wanted desperately to get away from, clearly. </p><p>Tommy guessed that he was also running away from something, from someone. Though his situation didn't leave a trail of blood.</p><p>“Where to?" George shouldered his bags.</p><p>After a few moments the train pulled out of the station. Dream started to speak but was drowned out by the rumbling of the carts and the sound metal scraping against metal. Tommy, getting impatient, and also feeling the need to run, took off up the concrete station stairs. Not a far jog, since he was already above ground, but he wanted to see more. He had never traveled before, this was all brand new to him.</p><p>“Tommy!" Dream shouted, alarmed, but Tommy stopped without his calls. </p><p>The stairs opened onto a winding road, one haphazardly thrown into a hill. Buildings seem to tilt and turn to go with the strange placement of the road. There was a building not so far off in the distance, tall and with a bell on the top. The said bell chimed three times, startling him. That was a new sound for sure, it startled him.</p><p>“Tommy don't run off like that!" Setting up panted, catching up with him.</p><p>“Sorry.” He muttered, but was still fascinated with the new place. He barely had gotten to go to the other town, his hometown, and this is much more busy. A group of kids around the others ages walked by, laughing. </p><p>"Well, it's different.” George spoke, stepping closer to the curb.</p><p>“It's perfect!” Dream laughed, turning around and spreading his arms. “An entire town, right for our pickings!" </p><p>“What, do you suggest we start stealing even though we literally just got there? Sounds like a deal to me!” Sapnap clapped his hands together. “Where to first?" </p><p>"Hi sorry to interrupt this ‘wonderful idea’ but, we need a place to stay. It's going to get dark soon.” George sounded frayed at the edges, a string too close to snapping. </p><p>Dreams seemed to pick up on this, so he sighed and replied, “Fine, stealing will be for another day then." </p><p>-x-</p><p>They wandered for a long time. The busy shops and streets turned into rundown buildings and torn up pavement, then they became large and extravagant houses, with huge yards. While they were walking, a new smell hit him. Salty, with a hint of water. Which was weird, because water was a hard scent to place in the first place. It was a nice smell, though.</p><p>“What is that?” He asked.</p><p>“The ocean, we must be further away than I thought.” Dream answered him. “But there might be some salt marshes that we can camp in.” </p><p>“Why can't we hijack a house or a car?" Sapnap groaned, “My legs are killing me." </p><p>"Because we literally just arrived here, we can’t be too suspicious.” </p><p>Tommy disagreed, internally of course. He was willing to risk a car for a little suspicion. His legs were also killing him, threatening to crumble out under him.</p><p>“Let's stop soon then please." Tommy suggested, and George made some noise agreement. </p><p>Which was his first noise he had made all walk. And it was a long walk, or it felt like one. </p><p>Eventually, they came across a patch of swamp land. Muddy, with grass and patches of dirt throughout. There were also turkeys, disheveled and wild, at one end of the swamp. </p><p>Dream, instead of walking by and continuing the endless trek, stopped. “Here.” He declared, and then slumped down by a tree. </p><p>Tommy, too tired to protest, did the same. His legs hurt so bad, and the tears stung at the corners of his eyes. His chest shook with silent sobs. Stress, worry and fear threatened to come and drown him. The memory, the thought, that would normally ground was Tubbo. And he had burned that bridge, as well as any hope of getting home.</p><p>He was stuck, right? No turning back. That’s what he thought when he left Neverland.</p><p>Tommy wished he had swallowed his pride and gone home. This, this was no home to have. It, quite literally, wasn't even a house. His eyes stop watering, the last tear falling into the ground. He was angry, and so, so tired. The rage that was his constant companion now fell into the background, like a distant noise of pain and fire. It warmed his stomach and hurt his head.</p><p>His eyes grew tired. He struggled to stay awake, not wanting to sleep in a swamp, with people he wasn't sure he knew. But sleep won out, and he fell forward, deep asleep before he registered what was happening.</p><p>-x-</p><p>The morning was disorienting. His feet ached, his back was sore, and he hadn't even lain out his, technically George's, sleeping bag. No one else was up, at least he thought so until he saw Dream sitting near the edge of the swampy water.</p><p>“When I was younger, all l wanted to do is to leave,” He started talking as Tommy sat down next to him. “Get away from that town, find some place new. It took me awhile but here I am, free.”</p><p>“Tommy, you don't want to go back, do you?” Dream turned to face him. “I mean, everything can be great here, no one to tell us - you - what to do. Sapnap was right, we needed to leave that place.” </p><p>Tommy fidgeted in his seat. “My family probably misses me.” Tommy muttered, feeling a twinge of guilt for leaving in the first place.</p><p>“They didn't even find you when you were in town, so they must have not missed you. Maybe they even forgot about you."</p><p>The words, and the nonchalant tone he spoke them in hit like a bullet to his chest. </p><p>“They-!” But he couldn't think of any other words to say. Dream was right, They would have, should have, found him if they had been looking. Did they forget?</p><p>“Tommy, come on, let's own this town.” Dream stuck out his hand, offering a deal of some sort. </p><p> And Tommy shook it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. A New Tragedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two leave the others behind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warning: Manipulation</p><p>I do not condone the actions of the characters, going to keep saying that</p><p>We’re nearing the end of Tommy’s arc! A few more chapters, hopefully, and then we’ll have a new character arc to mess with, hmm who will be the subject of my torment next? Me and Max will also be taking a small break to figure out the plot of the next person once Tommy’s part is finished. May upload some oneshots we’ll see</p><p>But we’re not done yet, so enjoy the show</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting to and from town was a problem at first. It was a really long walk, after all. Tommy didn't know exactly how long of a walk it was, only had no energy afterwards. That became much easier after Dream stole a car. </p><p>“What happened to being inconspicuous?" Demanded George when Dream pulled up in a dental Jeep off the street.</p><p>"We did need a car, it's not like I got a sports car or anything." </p><p>"Right, because this is perfectly normal.” George eyed the bright green paint of the car. </p><p>"What? It was the first one I saw!” Dream defended.</p><p>“Oh sweet, a car!” Sapnap came down and stood by Tommy, putting it on his shoes. </p><p>"Walking was getting really annoying. Can I drive?” It was something Phil would actually never let him do, so of course he wished to do it. Dreams shrugged, stepping out and holding the door for him.</p><p>“For a road or two, sure.” He heard George's to step up, </p><p>“Are you going to stop him?" He saw George hissed to Sapnap. Tommy also saw Sapnap elbow him in the gut. </p><p>He hopped in the driver's seat, barely able to see through the window shield. Dream sat in the passengers and the rest got in the back.</p><p>“Dream, do you even know how to drive?” George asked. </p><p>He shrugged,“I know enough.” He showed Tommy the basics of what he was meant to be doing, and they're on the road. </p><p>Two streets turned out to be a lot shorter than he thought it would be. It might also have been that they might have been going too fast, Tommy was pretty sure he never saw the car driving down the middle of a road before, but Dream hadn't corrected him so surely it was fine. "That was fun!" Tommy got out on the side of a sandy road. The car was put into park, and was also sideways in an improper faction. You look so pretty sure he was still running. </p><p>“Yeah, 'fun'" George appeared a little green, and traded seats with Tommy. “Just let me drive from now on okay?" Tommy got in the back with Sapnap, who ignored him. </p><p>Dream turned on the radio, and unfamiliar stations came through, all of the same songs with the most part. He didn't know any of them. Wilbur had always been the more musical one of the family. Thinking about Wilbur hurt his heart, it felt like a punch into a softwood wall. He ignored the feeling instead listened to the music while staring out the window. </p><p>There were a lot of things he hadn't seen before. Big, grassy feels the occasional horse or cow. Towering it trees falling into an algae-filled swamp. Hills that seem endless, and flat pieces of land that looks like they went on for forever. It was mesmerizing, how the land twisted and turned. Eventually, probably about 20 minutes or so, they arrived into town. “That was much faster than yesterday.” Sapnap said. Tommy shuddered thinking about yesterday. A wrong turn into a swamp can apparently make a shortcut take hours. It had been awful. He hated it.</p><p>“Indeed.” Dream stretched, and stepped out. Tommy followed suit. </p><p>“What now?” he asked. Dream pointed at a small bagel shop off to the side of them.</p><p>“Breakfast?" </p><p>“Sure!" Tommy started across the road, looking around at the street he still wasn't used to yet. He liked it, it was exciting. It was also just.. different. </p><p>He felt homesick.</p><p>-X-</p><p>They got their bagels and stepped outside, and walked down an old alley they found a few days prior. No one else went down it, and it was quiet.</p><p>“We can't keep doing this, Dream." Sapnap suddenly blurted. He had been rather silent all morning, which wasn't typically has.</p><p>“Keep doing what?” The aforementioned finished off the last of his bagel, and crumbled up the rapper. </p><p>“Stealing money, stealing cars. This isn't okay.” He stopped walking. </p><p>Tommy pressed against the wall, feeling uneasy and needing something solid.</p><p>“It was your idea for us to come here!" Dream crumbled up the wrapper, throwing it at Sapnap’s  shoulder. It bounced off. </p><p>“Well, maybe it was a bad idea then!" </p><p>“Sapnap, you came to Neverland covered in blood, and you want to go back?” Dream sounded incredulous. </p><p>Tommy had to agree with Dream on this one. </p><p>"I- doesn't- that's unfair!" Sapnap struggled with finding the words, “I'm sure I can fix it, please let's go home.” </p><p>The words stung. If he were serious, he would go back to his family. Yes, they had hurt him, but he missed them all the same. But, this was the most fun he had had since Tubbo first came to stay.</p><p>“But what if this is better?" He found himself saying out loud.</p><p>“This is not better.” The tone of Sapnap's voice, icy, angry, made him melt further against his wall.</p><p>“No, Tommy’s right, why can’t you see we have everything here? No school, no one to tell us what to do, we are free! And you want to go back?”</p><p>"What about our families! We haven't talked to any of them in like two weeks! They must be worried sick." Tommy saw George start at Sapnap words.</p><p>“Screw them.” Spat Dream. </p><p>“I'm leaving, first train out. Come with me, let's go home, back to before.” Pleaded Sapnap. </p><p>“No, I'm staying here.” Dream shook his head. </p><p>Tommy nodded in agreement, half out of reflex, half out of want. </p><p>“Dream…" George said quietly. Sapnap started walking out of the alleyway.</p><p>“Anyone want to be reasonable and come with?” He offered. </p><p>Tommy's leg twitched forward, but he remained. George silently walked over to the other boy, glancing back at the others. He was wearing the goggles again, so Tommy couldn't get a good grasp on his expression. </p><p>Sapnap, on the other hand, didn't look back once. </p><p>As soon as they were gone, Dream sighed. “Good luck to them getting back their stuff and to a train station in time." He laughed, semi bitterly, before sitting it down onto the pavement. Tommy slumped down next to him, looking up at his mask. The smiling face had, of course, not changed, but the actual mouth below it was pulled down into a slight frown. </p><p>Tommy bumped into him with his shoulder, trying to cheer him up, and Dream messed with his hair. “Just you and me, we’ll have our own fun without them.” </p><p>Tommy nodded, smiling, ignoring the weird inflection of the tone that made it sound almost creepy. Because Dream was his friend, so surely he had misheard it.</p><p>He had to have.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Lets Play A Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At first there were four</p><p>Sapnap, Tommy, Dream and George</p><p>Two stayed, two ran</p><p>Tommy and Dream played a game</p><p>It ended in a lot of pain</p><p>One tried to run, but remains</p><p>And cries because of this little game</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW FOR ARSON AND KIDNAPPING</p><p>Hi this is Max! Again, I want to state that me and Blair do not condone the actions of the characters, nor think they reflect the content creators. This is just a story about the SMP characters. </p><p>The doc for this is now over 100 pages and this isn’t even halfway done holy crap.</p><p>HI THIS IS BLAIR<br/>Max did all the editing this chap bc I was busy :( sO THANKS MAX JFC THIS IS A C H A P T E R</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy first thought they would have gone home, back to their swamp. But it seemed like Dream had other plans. He walked over to a store labeled "ceramics", and came out with an armful of plates.</p><p>“Follow me.” Tommy did, watching to make sure none of the plates dropped. He’d dropped plates before at home and it was always a mess to clean up, he'd seen Phil do it. Plus, he hasn't seen a broom anywhere on the street. The two of them didn't go far, only to a brick wall of a bench nearby. </p><p>Dream put down the stack of plates on the bench, grabbed one and threw against the wall.</p><p>And then another. </p><p>Then another. </p><p>It was scary, the way he methodically threw them without care. Halfway through the stack he slumped onto the bench next to them and Tommy, who flinched instinctively. </p><p>It's just Dream. He told himself. It's just his friend.</p><p>His friend, right?</p><p>“You try.” The taller boy spoke, startling him out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Try what?" He questioned. Dream gestured to the plates then back to the wall.</p><p>“Throwing. It's very relaxing.” Tommy, a little nervous as to what would happen if he argued, stood up. He grabbed the plate, stared at it, glanced back at Dream, and then threw it. </p><p>And then another. </p><p>And then the rest. </p><p>It was a little satisfying, he had to admit, to see the plate shatter into pieces. Some of the shards were large enough to throw again, which he did. Soon the ground was coated in dust from the ceramics. Tommy imagined it would be very painful to walk on if it wasn't for shoes. </p><p>Shoes were very good, he decided. Good on shoes for existing.</p><p>“See?" Dream, who had instead of word since the place started flying, spoke. “Very stressful evening." </p><p>“What about this mess?” Tommy asked playing a sort of game of hopscotch as he went back to Dream. Where he stood before was now covered in sharp, scary looking shards.</p><p>“Leave it, someone will probably clean it up.” Tommy did exactly that, with a sort of guilt added in.</p><p>“What now?” Tommy ran after his friend, who had started walking away again. </p><p>"I'm assuming they left, or at the very least at the train station. I'd be impressed if they got their stuff though…” Dream sighed. </p><p>The two of them wandered around town for a while, Dream got an ice cream cone for him, though it was much too cold for it. He ate it anyway. </p><p>Tommy didn’t know what they were doing now. The others were gone, they abandoned them, just like his own family there. Hard to think about his family. They ended up by the train tracks, and two of them watched as a train pulled out of a station. It's probably Sapnap and George's, though there is a chance that wasn't. He didn't understand train schedules. </p><p>Dream stiffened besides him, his gloved hands forming fist. They stood silence, watching the train fade away into the horizon line. Tommy wanted to move, to pull his friend away, to go back to their swamp. He moved to tug on his sleeve, but something stopped him. It was something about the way Dream was standing, if Tommy could see his eyes, they would be full of fire, pure anger and fury.</p><p>“Tommy, do you want to play a game?” Dream asked, still looking after the now gone train. His tone was dull, almost bitter. </p><p>"What game?" He responded curiously.</p><p>“Let's call it a game of fire.” He pulled something out of his pocket, a small blue rectangle? “You're going to get me some wood, and moss, and I'll help us win the game. It's cooperative.” There was something off, something very, fundamentally, wrong. However, Tommy was too scared to say no. He trusted his friend, without a doubt, but this was weird. </p><p>“Okay…" he walked off into the tree line nearby. He gathered the materials that Dream had asked for. Soon he had a decent amount of wood and several different types of moss. When he went back to dream, there was empty space where he had previously been standing.</p><p>“Over here!” The familiar voice flatly called. Tommy turned and saw Dream leaning against a stopped train in the train yard. It was presumably empty, since Tommy couldn't see anyone else aside from them around.</p><p>“Put this stuff on that chair.” Dream nodded at a plush, fabric covered bench of some sort on the train. With fear bubbling up inside his chest, he did as he was asked.</p><p>“Wait outside.” Dream ordered, messing with the object in his palm. His voice was dark. </p><p>Tommy backed away, fear turning to terror. A true, creeping terror. </p><p>Deciding that just outside didn't feel safe, a bit of paranoia taking over him, he went a little bit further. Then he smelled it. A scent from many camping trips and from his own home. </p><p>"Smoke." His voice was small, meek. The terrified boy watched as the smoke grew into a flame that engulfed the train. Frantically, he looked for his friend who was running toward him. He grabbed his arm.   </p><p>“Come on!” The other’s voice sounded much too cheerful. Tommy’s legs felt heavy, clunky while running. The smoke smell clung to them. They ran till their legs hurt. </p><p>Tommy barely remembered getting into the car and pulling himself into the passenger seat. Something he would never forget, though was Dream’s horrible, wheezing laugh.</p><p>“We won the game, Tommy, see? I told you we'd have fun!" </p><p>"This wasn't fun.” He said in the same meek tone as before. He hoped Dream didn’t hear him, but that hope was crushed when Dream looked at him with the cold, dead eyes of that mask.   </p><p>“What did you say?” </p><p>“This isn’t fun! I want to go home!" He blurted out, tears blurring his vision. He was terrified and he missed his life before this mess. “Let me go home." He begged. Dream got the keys and the ignition, the car sputtering to life. The radio came on as well, but neither of them made a move to shut it off.</p><p>“No.” </p><p>Dream started driving, not stopping when Tommy started to try and pry open the door. Locked. No matter how much he tried to open the door, nothing changed. </p><p>They were locked.</p><p>He was locked. <br/>“Stop that, the door is locked dumbass.” Dream glared over at him. </p><p>His hands started shaking and his chest started shaking from a true, terrible sob “Please, please.”  He cried, pulling himself into a ball. He wasn't buckled in, but dream sure wasn’t bother trying fixing that.</p><p>“Stop crying.” Dream snapped, which didn't help at all. </p><p>The same three thoughts were running through his head. </p><p>I miss home. Let me go back. Let me leave. </p><p>He was scared, these games weren't games. “Please. Aren’t we friends?" He whispered one last time, before giving up. The cheerful sound of a random song was playing through the car radio. </p><p>It haunted him. </p><p>-X- </p><p>The car stopped. Tommy scrambled out and would have ran but he knew Dream would just catch up with him in the car. Instead, Tommy backed away as he could, keeping his belongings close to his chest. Looking out over the forest, he muttered to himself, "leave." Over and over and over. </p><p>But Tommy didn't. </p><p>And Tommy stayed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stupid / stjuː.pɪd / - Repeating an action over and over again and expecting to see a different result.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Welcome Home, Theseus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The bird flies back home to his nest</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ha consistent update schedule? Who's she? Aka some things came up and me and Max weren’t able to write</p><p>This is it! Big conclusion for Tommy’s part, there might be another small chapter after this but we’ll see I’m pretty burnt out from this </p><p>Gonna be taking a week or two break to come up with the next section of this story! Hmm I wonder who is neexttt ~Blair</p><p>Lovejoy’s album got drop while me and Blair were editing and I lost my mind go listen to it if you haven’t it's so good ~Max </p><p>Content warning: Emotional abuse, manipulation</p><p>!! We as the writers do not think this reflects the content creators, this is a story vaguely based off of the Dream SMP, using those characters, with heavy creative liberty !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At some point he somehow managed to fall asleep, with nightmares soon coming after. Trains crashing into fiery walls, combusting. He watched people on them scream, flesh turning to burnt bone. A boy, looking exactly like himself, came running up to him. Tears were streaming down his ash stained face. </p><p>"Please." Him-but-not-him begged. "Please.”</p><p>He morphed into Tubbo, and the words continued.</p><p>“Please." Nightmare-Tubbo screams, and fire consumes them both. </p><p>Tommy gasped, covered in sweat. The smell of smoke still lingered around him. At first he thought it to be a remnant from his dream, but he quickly realized that he still smelled like the ash and fire. It was stifling. </p><p>He needed it off.</p><p>Tommy scrambled away from his belongings, and ran into a swamp. The turkeys startled and jumped away from him, they're wide wings spreading to get away. The wings didn't carry them far, but soon they were out of the site. </p><p>Tommy stepped  into the muddy water, the grime sticking to him. It really was a million times worse than smoke, but if personally preferred mud. He gathered his knees up and stared into the shallow water. Bugs buzzed around his ears, and skimmed across the top of the water. He didn't know how long he sat there, only after a time during work. </p><p>He knew the moment his... enemy? Woke because of the calling. The instantaneous yelling of his name. He wordlessly stood up, water sloshing off of him and leaving the mud behind.</p><p>“There you are, clean up we're going out." Dream barely spared him a glance before throwing a pack of clothes to him. His own pack, but not his clothes. It was the clothes that Sapnap had bought for him.</p><p>“Where are my clothes?” He asked, ducking behind the tree cover while he changed.</p><p>“Oh these are better, why have old when there's new?" He sounded aloof. "Come on already." </p><p>Tommy got ready, and got into the car with a dull, constant fear.</p><p>-X-</p><p>This became the routine.</p><p>Days that turned into a week passed, with Tommy waking up from nightmares about the train and then going into town with Dream. There was nothing here for him anymore. But he couldn’t go back home.</p><p>-X-</p><p>Town was horrible. It was drab, it was gray. He didn't like it. </p><p>The car pulled up in front of a general store, and Dream stepped out. </p><p>"Stay here,'' he ordered. </p><p>Tommy didn't know what he went in there for and he didn't care. His feet were itching to move but he was rooted to the ground at the same time. This is the first time he had been left alone all week. Since the others had left in the train. </p><p>His hands shook slightly as he remembered the fire. The smoke and ash that stained his skin. Dreams laugh and his smile- oh god his smile. Tommy swallowed, with a quick glance at the store, and ran. </p><p>He didn't know where to. </p><p>There's no plan. </p><p>This wasn't last time. There wasn't another place to go. </p><p>No way to leave this hell. </p><p>He bumped into people in his case, not bothering to stop and say sorry. He kept going, past shops and past alleyways. Didn't stop until one of his legs collapsed out from under him, sending him to the ground. His breath came out in short, ragged. He tried to keep his composer, trying to get back up so he could get going. Get out. </p><p>"Up up up up!" He screamed in his head, lungs too short to say out loud. </p><p>"Tommy?" </p><p>He froze. </p><p>The voice was familiar, and at first he thought that he had found him. </p><p>Then it registered. </p><p>"Dad?" He coughed, his throat sore from the run. </p><p>Phil stood over him, face a mix of relief, concern and terror. He threw his arms around Tommy, his eyes starting to water. </p><p>His dad was here. He had come for him. Dream had been wrong. He had people.</p><p>“Are you alright? Are you safe?” Phil whispered in his ear.</p><p>“No.” He got out through broken sobs. His dad was here. He was here.</p><p>“Let's get you home.” Phil said gently, picking him off the ground. Sapnap nodded in agreement. </p><p>Wait. </p><p>"Sapnap?" Tommy sniffled.</p><p>“Hey, I came back to get you. Sorry if it took a while." His voice was charged with guilt and embarrassment. </p><p>“I found you because of Mr Sapnap over here.” Phil nodded in the others direction.</p><p>“It's just Sapnap." He muttered, though he didn’t seem to actually mind. Tommy thought he must have been the only one to hear him. </p><p>"Let's get you home." </p><p>-X-</p><p>The whole car ride home was tense. He was so sure Dream was following him, so sure he wasn't safe. </p><p>Tommy was in the back of a car he didn't recognize. He’s pretty sure his family didn't even have a car. The blanket he was given was clutch tight over him. It was his grounding point as his hands shook.</p><p>Finally, after everything, he was almost home. Home to his bed. Home to the treehouse and his music box. </p><p>Home to his family.</p><p>-X-</p><p>The house was the best thing he'd ever seen. </p><p>Of course he knew his house but this is the first time he'd ever been truly, utterly grateful for it. He ran through the door, into the living room. Wilbur was sitting on the couch with his guitar, strumming something tolerable. </p><p>He got better. </p><p>Not speaking, he barreled into Wilbur, the instrument falling onto the carpeted floor. </p><p>"I'm sorry for leaving,'' he whispered while crushing his brother's ribs.</p><p>“Tommy!" Wilbur screamed into his ear, voice full of anger and joy. “Why did you leave us like that?” Wilbur pushed Tommy off of him. </p><p>“I'm sorry I'm sorry!” Tears welled in his eyes, once again for that day. </p><p>Wilbur punched him in his arm and hugged him again. </p><p>“Don't do that again.” He sounded so angry.</p><p>"That's enough will, go find Techno for me okay?” Phil spoke, putting a hand on Wilbur's shoulder. He nodded and scrambled off. "Dad.. can I see Tubbo?? Tommy pulled his knees up to his chest. </p><p>"Get some rest Tommy.” Phil evaded the question. </p><p>He nodded, reluctantly and went upstairs. His bedroom was exactly as he left it. No signs of anything moved, and the remnants of tape and paper were still on the walls and the ground. He clefts onto his bed, not bothering to take off his shoes. Still on top of the covers, he fell asleep.</p><p>The fire. The smoke. The choking ash. The growing familiar train was coming right towards him. It was full of screaming people, people he knew from all his past dreams, with the skin melting off of their bones. Tied to the front of the train with a mask. White with black stains burned into the haunting smile. There was a laugh, and it crashed into him, exploding. Fire burning up all around him. A window slammed into him, cutting him with the glass and…</p><p>and…</p><p>He woke up. </p><p>-X-</p><p>He stared at the ceiling for a while. Counting the dots on the ceiling, refusing to get out of bed. A noise from outside. He ignored it, counting. </p><p>Fifty, one hundred, one fifty. Up and up. </p><p>One sixty three…</p><p>"Hello Tommy." </p><p>The voice that haunted his nightmares spoke. </p><p>"Dream!?" He scrambled up into a sitting position, looking around the room. </p><p>On his floor was the masked boy he had so many times called a friend. </p><p>"What-" </p><p>"You left, like the other, like everyone did to you.” Dreams spat. “And for what? A shitty family and a roof?" </p><p>Tommy couldn't make himself move, couldn't bring himself to speak. </p><p>Why was he here? </p><p>He was safe, he was home. So why was he here? </p><p>“Leave.” He choked out.</p><p>“Come with me Tommyinnit, let's rule the world, let's play more games! We could do anything, everything!” Dream laughed, an ugly, horrible laugh.</p><p>‘Let's play more games!’</p><p>The words rang through his head like poison running through veins.</p><p>“I'm not going anywhere with you!" He screamed and ran out of his room and down the stairs.</p><p>The sound of slow, purposeful footsteps told him that Dream was following. </p><p>Phil. He had to find Phil.</p><p>"Oh Tommy!" Dream’s voice rang through the walls. "Why must you run Tommy?" </p><p>He didn't waste precious breath responding. He needed out. </p><p> The place he thought would never be touched by him was his new prison. </p><p>Phil was out on the porch, as was Sapnap. Why he was still here he didn’t know but he didn’t care. All that mattered was that they were here.</p><p>He ran into into his father, “He's here he's here.” Tears wells up his eyes. </p><p>“Who's here?" Phil beseeched.</p><p>"Dream." Sapnap hissed, and Tommy nodded in confirmation. </p><p>“Tommy stay here.” The two ordered in unison. Sapnap glanced back at him before going into the house.</p><p>He counted to ten, closed his eyes, and looked through the open window. </p><p>Dream grabbed a glass bottle of the counter and hit Phil with it. He met his head and his father was thrown to the ground. Blood followed. Sapnap took Dream’s arm and struggled to restrain him. </p><p>Tommy, wanting to help his..friend? Gathered the courage he could muster, and against his better judgement and the alarm bells ringing in his head, he ran inside. He grabbed the heaviest object he could find, an iron rod pan from the stove. He hit Dream, his nightmare, over the head, hard. He crumpled to the ground.</p><p>"Oh shit." Sapnap released the wrist he had been gripping and stared at the falling boy. He was clutching his leg, had he injured it during the fight? </p><p>"Is he dead?" Tommy poked Dream. It probably wasn’t the smartest thing to do but he hadn’t wanted to kill him.</p><p>"He's not, he's breathing." Phil sighed, struggling to his feet with a hand to his forehead. Blood was pouring through his fingers. </p><p>"Dear sir Sapnap can you please get him out of here and kindly never let him back." His voice was filled with badly veiled rage. "Tommy, go find Tubbo." </p><p>"But-" he began. </p><p>"Now." Phil snapped.</p><p>Tommy ran. Where would they be? That’s when he heard something. </p><p>The ear piercing noise of a guitar falling. It came from Wilbur’s room. He ran to the twins room and pounded on the door. He heard a yelp from inside. Tubbo’s yelp. The door opened, and a sword was shoved in his face, nearly hitting his eye. Tommy screamed, stepping back, and geared up to run again. </p><p>“Tommy?” Techno lowered his blade and looked to Tommy, confused.</p><p>“Tommy!!” His best friend jumped up and sprinted to the other, tackling him in a hug. </p><p>“Hi Tubbo.” Tommy began to cry. He felt Wilbur hug him, then Techno. </p><p>“Welcome home” Techno said as he hugged the boy. Tommy thought that this was the first time Techno seemed really happy to see him. </p><p>The brothers sat in the hallway outside of Wilbur and Techno’s room and hugged for the first time in what felt like years for Tommy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's the end for now!</p><p>Very, very much so for now ~Blair</p><p>Thank you for sticking with us!! This project is the longest thing I have ever worked on and we aren’t even halfway done. Like Blair said before, we are taking a break for a bit to rest and write a plot for the next parts. In the meantime, I’m going to go back to working on my fic so you won’t be without AFW content!! </p><p>Thank you guys for everything. And thank you Blair for letting me join this wild ride. This fic has made us best friends and I’m so thankful for it. Thanks for being my best friend. </p><p>Sorry this got really sappy LMAO. I couldn’t think of any angst this time ~Max</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>